


Strength to Protect (A BBB AU Fanfiction

by Sora_0001



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBB is the older brother to his septuplet siblings, Based on an Instagram post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, OOC to most of the characters, Pain, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_0001/pseuds/Sora_0001
Summary: A BBB AU Fanfiction (Big Brother AU) Everything changed that day, and by that time, Boboiboy's role as a hero changed. He chooses this as a way to protect what truly matters more than saving the galaxy, his family...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**_"It was a diversion, Laksamana!"_ **

**_"Laksamana, we've arrived at the location!"_ **

**_"It's already destroyed!"_ **

**_"Find them! They must be around!_ **

**_''We've sensed a life form in the rubble – Wait! That's an earth barrier!"_ **

**_''We've found them!''_ **

**_''Eight survivors..."_ **

**_''I'm sorry, but your wife is dead.''_ **

**_''I'm resigning my position as Lance Corporal of TAPOPS."_ **

_-0-0-0-_

People were around, walking and going on with their daily lives. Many seem to wait at the train that will soon approach the station. Sitting on one of the waiting benches, was a boy at the age of 14, seemingly looking at the platforms. Beside him was a yellow robot, floating beside him. It did garner some attention, but it was only a look, they never bothered the teen.

"You don't need to come, Ochobot."

The yellow robot seemed to notice tension from the teen's physique. It was subtle, but being Boboiboy's friend since he was five, Ochobot noticed how hard his grip was with the handle.

''Laksamana and the others agreed to this." Ochobot replied, ''I convinced them, and they seem to think that I'll be safer there."

Boboiboy's looked at the robot, narrowing his eyes, ''You're safer with TAPOPS.''

"And I feel the safest if I'm with my best friend." Ochobot retorts, "After what happened, I couldn't even imagine myself not being there to help you."

The brunette sighs, "I'm not going to win this, aren't I?"

"You won't." His blue eyes arched up in glee, "And you know that me being here is better, they know, except for him."

At the mention of it, his eyes dart at the bundles in front of him. They were tucked in different colored blankets, as the shade of their strollers kept them from being awoken by the afternoon sun.

Ochobot noticed those brown orbs staring at the distance. It was obvious that Boboiboy was still stricken from those events. The power sphere knew, and it made Ochobot worry.

"It's okay to feel bad, you know?"

"I've already passed that point, Ochobot. It won't do well if I keep on thinking about it."

Silence, but Ochobot didn't stop, "Are you really okay with this?"

Boboiboy didn't bat an eye, "Must you repeat it again?"

"I worry for you." Ochobot sadly replies, "I'll repeat it again and again, voicing out those last words that they said."

**_"It's never your fault."_ **

**_"You, selfish? It should be us who is selfish."_ **

"They wouldn't want you to be like this."

Boboiboy was about to look at his yellow friend, but a soft cry cut their conversation short, "Ice, shhh, it's okay."

He coos the cyan bundled baby by reaching his finger forward. When baby Ice felt his big brother's finger sliding onto his cheek, he seemed to calm down. Cyan eyes slowly opened and darted back towards him. But the baby turned and seemed to look at the direction.

Boboiboy gave a small smile, "Blaze is still asleep. It took a while, but at least I was able to tire him out."

Baby Ice just cooed at the sensation of his brother's touch. Feeling such comfort from it, the cyan-clad infant slowly fell asleep once more. Boboiboy sighs his relief when he noticed that none of the others seemed to wake up from it.

The teen sighs as his eyes dart towards his septuplet baby brothers, "I feel like I just did a selfish thing, Ochobot. Even so, it's my responsibility. I love them, and would protect them with my life. Regardless if this was also ordered by Laksamana, I would still do this no matter what."

"It... just seems wrong that you're the one doing this."

"He's doing this to protect us." Boboiboy quickly replies, "He has enough on his plate."

Ochobot sighs, yet the power sphere didn't push the subject even further. Just as the little robot was about to switch into sleep mode, footsteps were heard and it made Ochobot turn.

"Boboiboy, he's here!" Ochobot said in glee, while also making sure to tone down his voice.

The teen turn and saw his grandfather walking towards him. The smile on his face made the sensation in his chest tighten, but somewhat comforting.

"Tok Aba..." He softly called, his voice showing longing and somber, but his face only showing a neutral look.

Tok Aba didn't say anything and only hugged his grandson the moment Boboiboy was in his arm reach, "Oh my grandson..."

The old man could only hug the teen, especially when he felt Boboiboy burying his head towards his shoulder, his hands clutching onto his shirt.

"It's great to see you again, Tok." Boboiboy gave a small smile, "I'm sorry if it's just –"

"Don't apologize, Boboiboy." Tok Aba patted the teen's head, "I'm happy that I get to see my grandsons. Even you as well, Ochobot."

The yellow robot's blue orbs arched in glee, "Yep, I get to also be with the septuplets!"

At the mention of them, Boboiboy turned to look at the infants sleeping on the seven attached strollers, "I promise to take care of them, and won't cause that much trouble."

Tok Aba smiled at the sight of it, "Don't be. I feel happier to know that I get to be with all of you, and to see my youngest grandsons grow. Why not introduce me first to them before we go?"

The teen nods, "The eldest with the dark red bundle is Halilintar. The second with blue bundle is Taufan. The brown bundle is Gempa. The red one is Blaze. The cyan one is Ice. Then the green one is Duri. The youngest of the septuplets, with the gray one is Solar."

The old man looked at the teen, his smile never fading, "I could guess that you're the one who named them?"

"He did." Ochobot replied, but there wasn't any tone of excitement nor pride, but sadness.

Tok Aba didn't say anything to push the subject further, and merely put a hand onto Boboiboy's shoulder, "Come, we should go home. I know that you all must be tired."

"Wait, how would we –"

"I already have a taxi waiting for us, outside." Tok Aba replied, "Already prepared a meal to, since I know you'll be coming home."

"That seems to be a lot..."

"It never is, as long as they're family."

-0-0-0-

Dinner was a good affair, but it was still somber. Boboiboy couldn't even blame his grandfather for also feeling like this. Not when him and his siblings just lost their mother, and his Tok lost his daughter-in-law. The moment they finished, Boboiboy already heard the cries of his siblings. The older man already urged him to handle the babies while he and Ochobot finishes cleaning.

There were bottles ready, and Boboiboy was able to bring it immediately. He noticed that the one crying was Duri and Solar. He went to their respective cribs and held the bottles, also giving them words of comfort for the others to calm down. The moment he was done, another two cried, it was Blaze and Ice.

He sighs when he was able to assist the two with the bottles, once they were holding it, Boboiboy was able to breathe to see the other two holding their bottles without any difficulty.

The teen was able to quickly see that Halilintar and Taufan was also becoming fussy. So, the teen gave them their respective bottles for them to drink on.

By the time the six of them finished, one by one, he gently carries them and pats their back. With each burp, Boboiboy returns them to their cribs, and waits for them to fall asleep.

He was thankful that TAPOPS gave him the formula for their milk, making sure that there were enough nutrients for them to grow and stay healthy.

For six months, they stayed in TAPOPS, assisting Boboiboy in taking care of the septuplets. After that, the teen decided to leave and go back to Earth to take care of them. Boboiboy did most of the planning and even went on to call Tok Aba in advance for preparations. The moment he finished every preparation, he gave his badge and resigned. At first, he thought of Ochobot just giving him a portal to go back. But it did surprise him when the yellow power sphere had the clearance to go back with him.

He said his goodbyes, with the higher ups giving him their best wished, and even said that if he were to return, they would welcome Boboiboy.

The hardest part was saying goodbye to Kaizo, his partner and fellow Lance Corporal rank. They were the same age, it's just that Kaizo was about two months older than him. They had a small fight, but Kaizo finally gave in and just wished him the best. The spiky haired teen also said that if there was a time, he could try to visit and help as well. Boboiboy refused and just told the other teen to focus on TAPOPS.

That was it, because his father wasn't there. Amato was with a mission, and Boboiboy didn't bother to disturb or wait for him. He couldn't even blame Amato; he was also grieving and it just didn't help that he releases it into missions and repairing power spheres.

His thoughts were abruptly disturbed when he heard a soft whimper. He turned to see Gempa slightly making a fuss.

"Shh, here." Boboiboy reached for the bottle and gave it to the third septuplet, but Gempa didn't accept it and continued on fussing.

Now wanting to disturb the others, he gently carries Gempa onto his arms, and it slightly made the infant calm down. The teen also noticed how his small fingers latch onto his clothes, like Gempa was afraid to let go.

"Shh, little Gem." He cradles the baby, noticing those golden eyes staring at him with curiosity, "You just want to be carried, huh? You didn't even fuss when they did."

Gempa giggled when Boboiboy booped his nose, "Everytime, after they fuss, you were the last one to do so."

The teen noticed the baby wrapping his little fingers onto his own index finger, it did give such soothing sensations. Being with his siblings, fussy as they may be, it helped him ease the tension inside of him.

"I made a promise to protect the seven of you." Boboiboy said, gazing at the other six who were asleep, "Mama would have loved to see you, and... Dad is proud to have you seven. But he's not here right now, he's on a mission to protect us from bad guys."

Gempa seemed to slightly fussed at the mention of their father, and Boboiboy immediately soothed the infant, "So, I'll be the man of the house. I'll make sure not to put much on Tok Aba's plate, and I'll make sure to at least complete whatever is lacking with us."

His finger gently caressed the baby's cheek, "As long as you're all okay... then I'll be fine... this will be fine."

"You seem to be doing well."

The teen raised his head just to see Tok Aba standing by the door, "Seeing you like this reminds me of your father, always wanting to cradle you when you were a baby. But at the same time, I saw Maya in you."

"I won't be as good as her, nor as dad." Boboiboy replies, not batting an eye towards his grandfather. Noticing that Gempa's eyes getting droopy, he sets the infant back to his crib. While doing so, he passes by the others, patting or caressing their heads or cheek.

Duri was the one that seemed to lean on more from his touch, but didn't it didn't wake the baby.

Tok Aba could only look at his oldest grandson, especially when Ochobot explained everything that the teen kept for himself. He asked the yellow sphere to give them some privacy, so the yellow robot decided to stay at the old man's room for a short while.

He even asked if he'll prepare another room for the infants to sleep, but the brunette insisted on making them stay with him until they're old enough to be on their own rooms.

"Boboiboy."

Tok Aba called his attention, he sits at the teen's bed, and urges Boboiboy to do the same. He even asked if he'll prepare another room for the infants to sleep, but the brunette insisted on making them stay with him until they're old enough to be on their own rooms.

The moment the teen sat down; Tok Aba didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his grandson. He felt Boboiboy flinch from the contact, but he still welcomed the hug.

"It must have been hard to be there, my grandson."

The teen didn't answer, but gripped onto Tok Aba's shirt like his life depended on it.

"I... I could only save them..."

"And it was too much for you to bear."

"How could I even grieve, when I couldn't even shed a tear anymore?" He uttered, "I couldn't try to be sad, and if I did, it's just empty... "

"You're only fourteen years old, Boboiboy... and yet..."

They parted from the hug, and Tok Aba gently held onto Boboiboy's face, "We're grieving, but I want you to know that Ochobot and I are here for you."

"Y-you won't leave me... leave us?"

"Never."

Boboiboy's eyes darted down, "It seems hard to forget... I'm scared that I'll fail them."

"Boboiboy." Tok Aba calmly called him, "Amato and Maya had a hard time being a parent at first. Despite also working for TAPOPS. Maya also panicked, but I could see from her gentle and soothing nature that you'll grow into a fine young man."

He didn't let the teen speak as he gently shushes him, "They couldn't stop with their work, and yet they were able to take care of you. But, now, you sacrificed, you give, and you let go, just so you could raise your brothers. I won't doubt that you'll be a great big brother, Boboiboy."

Those words gave some comfort for the teen, and as he glances towards his brothers, Boboiboy could see them asleep, yet there weren't any signs of discomfort from their slumber.

Once upon a time, he was one of TAPOPS, joining the family legacy of protecting power spheres across the galaxy.

Now, he'll just be Boboiboy, a teen with powers, and a big brother, living on Earth to raise his septuplet siblings.

And he promises to protect them, always.

-0-0-0-

**A/N: What do you all think? I just based it from my post in my IG: @soraart2804. The idea of BBB being an older brother inspired me to write this, while also thinking of some twists of family fluff, drama, angst, etc.**

**'Till next time OwO)9**


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy knew that Tok Aba raised his father alone back then. It was always told how his late wife had complications back then, and she died from childbirth. Yet, his grandfather was able to do it alone while also raising a business to support his family, up until now.

Imagine the difficulties a single parent could muster when raising a child of their own. Balancing a livelihood and the child care was difficult enough. The teen felt bad for relying on Tok Aba for assistance. Regardless if his grandfather scoffs at his state of being old, it didn't help Boboiboy that he was trying to lessen the load and focus more on taking care of his septuplet brothers.

Four months have passed since they finally settled in back in Pulau Rintis. Most of the time, Boboiboy stayed at home to tend to his siblings, while Ochobot and Tok Aba take care of the Cocoa Shop. There were times that the teen strolled the seven of them our for some sunlight and air. They even went to the shop, and a lot of onlookers cooed at his siblings.

Now, they're at the living room, with enough child proof protection at every nook and cranny. The teen allowed for his siblings to try and crawl. They had some difficulty, but they started to turn, yet made no effort to move... especially Ice, who just likes to sleep and drink milk (He likes his milk cold, which Boboiboy found it weird and as expected).

Most of the time, it was a normal routine, and it wasn't that heavy enough.

Yet Boboiboy forgot that it's his first time being an older brother to seven different septuplets.

"Blaze, don't touch that!" Boboiboy suddenly shrieked, noticing that the infant was holding a pen, and was ready to nibble onto it.

It just also didn't help that Duri was on his chest, and was crying for a solid minute, and Boboiboy was trying to comfort the green clad infant. Add to the fact that the moment he took the pen, Blaze started to cry.

"Blaze, shhh, I'm sorry..." Boboiboy now tried to make room onto his chest and carried the other baby, rocking them onto his chest to calm them down.

He sets them down onto the mat floor, and luckily, they seemed to have calmed down. The brunette sighs and looks at Duri, who seemed to look back with wide sparkling green eyes.

"You still want it, huh?"

Duri giggled and raised his hands forward.

Boboiboy gave a small smile and raised his hand, through his palm, conjured a small daisy. The green clad baby giggled at the flower, and smiled when Boboiboy put it by Duri's ear.

Blaze, though, seemed to notice that he doesn't get enough attention, started to get fussy. The red clad infant reached his hand and started to tug onto the teen's pants.

"You too?" Blaze merely giggled, "Alright, but I have to be careful."

Boboiboy then raised his other hand, merely his index finger, and there a small red gold flame sparked into life. The teen saw how Blaze's hazel eyes sparkled in interest at the flame.

The teen discovered that his siblings had a knack to be interested in some parts of his elemental powers, and as long as he willed it, these won't hurt his siblings, and it seemed that his powers like to wrap or glow around them.

While Duri was busy with the daisy flower, Blaze crawled onto Boboiboy's lap to reach the flame. The teen assisted the infant, his soft expression glowing from that spark. He noticed how Blaze kept on reaching towards it with his fingers, and the flame danced, like a candle flame.

While doing so, he reached onto the Chicken plushie beside him, and when he showed it to the infant, Blaze's attention switched and he squealed at his favorite toy. Boboiboy was able to extinguish his flame and Blaze now hugged the plush with all his might.

He was about to sigh in relief, but his eyes caught at Taufan, who seemed to have crawl up to the stairs.

 _'I forgot to close the babyproof door!'_ He facepalmed at his carelessness.

"Taufan!" He shrieked when he saw the blue clad baby staring at the ledge of the stairs.

With an innocent giggle, he suddenly moved forward and was about to fall head first. The teen had to jump onto the floor and caught the baby on time with his wind powers. He gently controlled the pressure, enough to catch Taufan without any injuries.

"Kya~!" Taufan giggled in glee at being floated from Boboiboy's wind. The teen sighs as he buries his head on the floor.

_'I regret making him experience floating a few weeks ago...'_

Boboiboy managed to carefully set him down on the floor, while also checking if there were injuries. Thankfully there were none, and Taufan began to crawl towards Duri and Blaze.

 _'And they're together...'_ Boboiboy looked at the three troublemakers, but managed to calm himself when he notices them just giggling and playing with their respective plush. Duri has a green cat plush, and Taufan has a blue bird.

He stifled a yawn, _'I haven't gotten that much sleep...'_

Boboiboy wanted to take a nap, but he couldn't. Not when they're alone in the house, and he fears for the worse.

Just then, he heard two cries and Boboiboy immediately stood up. Not far from the other three, Solar and Halilintar seemed to be fighting over a blanket. It was Solar who took it, and Halilintar began to fuss. It was a vice versa thing, until they now began to pull the cloth.

"Wait, wait, don't pull too hard!" Boboiboy coaxed as he grabbed the middle of the blanket, but it then escalated to a fit of loud cries and fuss.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

He turned back to see Ice, badly awoken from his sleep, and was crying, all because the other two were fighting. Gempa was also beside the cyan clad baby, and was just playing with his brown teddy bear, but began to slightly cry when he saw Ice crying.

"Hali, Solar, shhh, please, you're scaring Gem and Ice." He begs as he switched to holding their backs, afraid that one wrong pull and they might tumble.

"WAAAAAAH!" He turned to also see the other three crying as well.

There were 7 cries in the house, and Boboiboy didn't want to disturb the neighbors, nor to let Tok Aba see that there is trouble the moment he gets home.

 _'How I miss splitting into seven...'_ He sadly thought, and it didn't help that the cries suddenly echoed inside his head. In an instant, a sharp pain he felt.

 _'No... not now...'_ He grits his teeth, trying to stop the images from flooding his system.

**_"Take care of them..."_ **

_Stop... stop... stop..._

"A-abang..."

His eyes widened and was suddenly back in reality, just to see that his siblings crawled towards him. Boboiboy noticed that Gempa was clinging onto him, tears were still visible on those chubby cheeks of his.

"A-abang...!" He looked to see Halilintar and Solar suddenly clinging onto him, crying at the sight.

"Y-You all didn't like what you just saw, huh?"

He didn't know if they could understand him, but the septuplets crawled and each grabbed for their brother. Duri crawled onto his chest and buried his crying face onto his. Blaze and Taufan were at his right, Solar, Halilintar, and Ice were at his left. Gempa was at his knees, in the middle, looking at his brother with tearful gold eyes.

"A-Abang... l-love!" Ice exclaimed, tugging on his pants.

"A-abang... s-so'y (sorry)..."Halilintar tearfully pouted, using his stubby arms to land on Boboiboy's lap. The teen could see that Halilintar was trying to hug him.

Solar, too, tried to hug his brother, but the height and weight difference seemed impossible. Yet, Boboiboy adjusted and let his hand forward, just for the silver clad baby to reach it.

"Abang!" Solar exclaimed, while clutching onto the teen's hand.

He turned to see the other three, also looking at him with tears on their eyes. Carefully, he wrapped them with his arm, as they leaned onto his lap, while he lets his other arm wrap the other two. He felt guilty that Boboiboy couldn't seem to hug Duri and Gempa, but it seemed that they giggled at just being near their brother.

He didn't even notice how, they were able to push him down (Luckily, the mats were soft enough to avoid getting hurt when tumbling down). They all giggled when Boboiboy gave an _oof_ sound, with each of them leaning towards him. Carefully, he managed to take two big and long pillows, enough for them to lie down beside him.

It seems that Duri chose to lie down onto Boboiboy's chest, not giving any sign of letting go. Gempa seemed to crawl towards Solar and Halilintar. The teen couldn't stop from chuckling when the brown clad baby suddenly gave them his own baby version of a smack.

It was weird to see his little Gem hitting his little Sun and little Spark. This made him remember those moments with his other elemental counterparts. But he couldn't think of the past, nor let it hinder him, not when he has to look out for them.

"You two really like to fight, huh?" He said, giving both Solar and Halilintar a soft ruffle in their hair. The two giggled at the affection, while Gempa smiled at the sight.

"You're one tough, baby, Gempa. I'm sure you'll give them a scare when they wake up."

"Ba~!" Gempa giggled.

A sound of soft yawns caught Boboiboy's attention, and he turned to see Ice doing it first, "As usual, little snowflake."

Though, it also caught from the others, yawning as well, after Ice just gave his, "Seems like you're all tired from the trouble. Alright, time for a nap -"

He tried to stand up, but it seemed as if his siblings knew what he was doing, so they leaned onto him, the pillows blocking some parts of his body. Boboiboy realized he couldn't move, but immediately gave in.

"Alright, I'll stay with all of you."

Boboiboy saw how they each gave a yawn, and slowly fell asleep, with their big brother beside him. It was a soft sight to see. Halilintar, Solar, and Gempa at his left. Blaze and Taufan at his right. Duri still slept on his chest, but the teen didn't mind.

He was feeling tired as well... but Boboiboy realized something today.

_'That was the first time they said a complete word...'_

Boboiboy remembered when Tok Aba told him of first words. He recalled how Amato said _ba_ or _papa_. Those were one of the proudest moments Tok Aba has in his life. Now, he just realized that the first true words they uttered was him. They recognize their big brother. Sure, he taught them some easy words, even if it was still equivalent to baby talk.

Yet, there was this tingling sensation of pride of being called by his brothers.

 _'Abang...'_ Somehow, it felt good, _'Even with the chaos, I think I can handle this...'_

He pats Duri's head, as he slowly tries to let sleep synch into him, _'I think I'll get used to this... I really love them.'_

-0-0-0-

Tok Aba and Ochobot were able to get home before dark, and the first sight they noticed was the living room, with eight occupants' sleeping there.

"This seems so cute." Ochobot said as he looks at the seven infants leaning towards their brother, "Should we wake them up?"

"Let them be." Tok Aba replies, "Boboiboy didn't get enough sleep last night. I heard them crying a lot, but he managed to calm them down."

Ochobot sighs, "He refused some help, again?"

"I was about to enter the room, but the lad eyed me and said that he'll handle this." The old man looks at the teen with sad eyes, "I still wish he would try to rely on me, but he's also right, I'm getting old. Yet, I still want to help whenever I can."

"It would be better if Amato was here, Tok Aba." Ochobot sternly stated, "Yet he..."

"That boy always had a hero complex and a strong sense of justice. I just didn't know that this will get to this point."

Tok Aba tried to contact his son, and was sadden to hear Amato's voice. The other man was distraught and disheartened, yet all the old man heard was that he's doing it for their sakes. Amato asked how the septuplets were, but somehow left without asking for Boboiboy.

"Is enacting revenge justice, Tok Aba?" Ochobot asked, "I wish he would at least try to help Boboiboy."

"Their relationship is a bit strained, Ochobot." Tok Aba says, "All I can do is try to comfort both of them, but Boboiboy needs this the most. He's still a boy... yet he's forced to do grown up things."

The old man then looks at the yellow power sphere, "We'll get through this, we just have to support and help him."

"You're right..."

"I'll make dinner, while you keep an eye on them." Tok Aba said as he stands up, but paused and turned back, "Also, take a picture, I might need this for the future. And it's a nice photo to look at and display here."

Ochobot giggled, "I can imagine some of them blushing already."

-0-0-0-

**A/N: And that's a wrap!**

**I can tell that trying to raise your siblings, without any assistance from your mother/father is hard. Even if you have your grandparents to assist you, it's just difficult considering their age. So, you also think of not adding more in their plates.**

**Anyways, until next time OwO)9**


	3. Chapter 3

Boboiboy couldn't believe that it's almost the septuplets' 1st birthday. For months that he stayed in TAPOPS, he hoped and wondered for their first birthday. Yet, as much as he wanted to imagine a perfect scenario, Boboiboy couldn't. Not when they suffered an aftermath with the lost of their respected Commander and Mother.

His birthday already passed, and he was officially 15 years old. As much as Tok Aba and Ochobot celebrated with him, along with his siblings, the teen just didn't feel spirited about it. For most of the time, he just spent it with his brothers. Even went out to the cocoa shop. Boboiboy helped while also looked out for his siblings, who were at their strollers.

It did cause a scene when he placed a mat at the patch of grass. The onlookers gave a coo at his siblings and they, mostly Solar and Halilintar, enjoyed the attention. Though, Duri won most of the hearts of the masses than the two of them combined.

Regardless, just being with them was enough for him. Heck, he never does celebrate that much when he started being trained to TAPOPS at the age of 10, five years after he met Ochobot, and was given powers due to some unfortunate circumstances. Along there, he became partners with another newly recruited child, Kaizo.

Boboiboy knew that being the son of two heroes of the galaxy, your target at the back is big. He was raised in outer space, trained to become a cadet of TAPOPS. Yet he also made that decision when he first got Ochobot. He only visited Tok Aba a few times before, and it was because they were still trying to train his powers to a degree of mastery.

And he still feels proud to have mastered the second tier before he hit 11.

He could remember how his mother had sad eyes. She didn't know, but Boboiboy remembered how she talked to Amato about this, and regretted getting their son involved in their line of work.

They couldn't ask Boboiboy to back down, not when he was already involved too much of it, and they couldn't as well, not when Ochobot trusts him the most before.

Boboiboy may be a teen, but he still remembers his thrills when he was a superhero. Yet the more he grew to witness many things in the field, the more he grew to realize the weight of the title.

It just didn't help that, July 7, the day his siblings were born, was the day they lost their mother.

After that, he promised to at least give his siblings a childhood here on Earth, away from the chaos. Especially when his powers decreased significantly after those events.

However, it didn't matter to him, as long as he gives a safe haven for his brothers.

 _'I should consider getting them a baby walker.'_ Boboiboy thought as they watch his siblings sleep, _'It's kinda hard assisting them in walking by themselves. Though, Gempa likes to prove that he could handle himself. Then there's Blaze who is eager to walk on his own.'_

Boboiboy remembered how it was Gempa and Blaze's turn to learn walking. He made an effort in assisting the two, while Ochobot and Tok Aba were standing not far from the other side. Halfway, Blaze and Gempa both fussed on wanting their big brother to let go.

It didn't end well since Blaze tumbled when he rushed towards Tok Aba. Then, there's Gempa, who tried to walk on his own, then to fall flat on his butt.

They cried, but cooed when he and Tok Aba comforted the two.

Boboiboy gave a smile when Ice tried to walk. He never let go of his hand, and throughout the walk, not once did the cyan clad baby even try to let go. However, the teen couldn't even say no. Not when he sees Ice's eyes sparkling when he walked towards the other end.

Duri liked to try walking when it was Boboiboy who was at the other side. Ochobot or Tok Aba was assisting the green clad baby, and was giggling at the sight of his big brother at the other side.

Taufan liked it when Ochobot would occasionally raise him up, and put him down to walk again. There was some improvement. But the teen could only conclude that Taufan mostly enjoyed being carried and raised up by the yellow power sphere.

Halilintar and Solar were a different issue. They were **Very Competitive.** Boboiboy was the one assisting them, while Tok Aba raised his hand to wait. Throughout their short walk, they would occasionally let go and hold his hand. Yet the teen could see that they were trying to get to Tok Aba first. Boboiboy just kept his senses sharp to avoid any accidents.

That's why, it's his best decision to separate them occasionally. He didn't want Solar and Halilintar's baby fights to get heated. Yet he made a mental note to try and fix this when they begin to slightly understand.

 _'Mom, wherever you are, I regretted not listening to how you took care of me as a baby.'_ The teen sighs,

"Abang!"His brown eyes looked down, and saw Ice trying to stand up, while holding at the hem of his pants, "Up! Up!"

"Alright, snowflake. Up, up." Boboiboy gently lifts the cyan clad baby towards his knees, and Ice gave a soft giggle when being lifted up.

His brown eyes then dart towards the others, and he sighs in relief. Halilintar and Gempa were sleeping beside each other. Solar was playing his star plushie along with Duri and his own Cat plush. Taufan and Blaze seem to giggle while they are poking at each other's cheeks.

The others didn't seem to mind Ice being carried by their big brother, and his cyan clad brother just wanted to snooze and hugged by him as well. The teen didn't mind, and kind of wanted some peace, without any chaos.

"C-Col... (cold)..." Boboiboy heard Ice mumble, his tiny arms raising towards him, "I-Icesh!"

Boboiboy knew what his brother meant. Carefully, he sets his brother towards his other arm, "Alright."

He lifted his palm, and there raised a small droplet of water. Raising it up, he twirled the droplet with his fingers, making them separate and dance.

Ice giggled at the sight of the droplets dancing at his fingers, his cyan eyes sparkled in glee. It then sparked, and he giggled even more when Boboiboy returned the droplets into its original form, shaping it into a crystal, and then freezing it.

The teen glowed with pride at his control. A small scale it may be, he could still grasp his powers well without hurting them.

Boboiboy hasn't yet tested how his powers are right now. All he knew is that Ochobot told him of the setbacks he could experience after those events. The power sphere said that he may have his first and second tiers. However, it might not be as strong nor prominent as before, making it impossible to unlock his third tier.

He didn't mind, because he knew he could adapt and train. That's how they were trained in TAPOPS. Boboiboy could improve the state of his powers to make sure that he could protect his siblings from other worldly enemies as well.

And to prepare at the possibility of them having powers as well.

The reason for that possibility? Well, Boboiboy saw Ice grabbing the crystalized gem and began nibbling it without any problems.

Same goes as the others, they seem to be interested in an element that he has. It still years far ahead, but Boboiboy can't be sure if it will be that long.

"Boboiboy."

He turns to see Tok Aba and Ochobot arriving, groceries at hand, "Welcome back, Tok, Ochobot."

Ochobot volunteered to put the groceries at the proper cabinets, and even declined when Boboiboy asked to help as well. Tok Aba then went in front of his grandson with Boboiboy respectfully acknowledging his grandfather.

"Not having any problems I presume?"Tok Aba asked, as he caresses the teen's messy dark brown hair.

"I'm fine, Tok. Just some usual baby stuff."

The older man didn't seem convinced, but decided not to push it further. Rather, he seemed amused to see Ice nibbling at some Ice towards his gums.

"They seem to be okay, after showing signs of teething."

Boboiboy sighs and nods. He remembers a week ago when seven of them started crying all of a sudden. It was a long night and the teen tried feeding them, changing their clean diapers, and even soothing them one by one. Yet there was no improvement and it almost drove him insane. He didn't give up, however, he begged internally to think of possible problems.

By that time, Tok Aba now came and saw how much of a mess the teen was. It shocked him to see how they suddenly stopped when the older man gave teething rings.

"I didn't even realize how they were teething, Tok." He rubs his head in frustration, "Whatever I did back then as a baby, I'm starting to feel sorry."

"It's fine, Boboiboy. You didn't even give up even with those fuss." Tok Aba comforted the teen, "Besides, you think I was an expert as well back then? It took a lot of tries to get it right."

"Still... thanks, Tok."He mumbled, "Also –"

"Don't apologize for something you can't control, Boboiboy."Tok Aba scolded his grandson.

Boboiboy sighs, then he looks down towards Ice, noticing how the baby seemed to be asleep. Gently, he used his wind powers to dry some specs of droplets on Ice's clothes, thankful that his brother didn't wake up from it, and enjoyed the cold breeze even more.

He then lets Ice lie down beside Gempa, and smiled at the sight of the little gem lying on his back, and holding the cyan clad baby's finger.

"Are you worried that they might have powers, Tok?"

"The moment Amato accepted MechaBot, I already knew that I may be in for something extraordinary." Tok Aba chuckles, "What about you, Boboiboy?"

"No..." He replies, "B-But... I'm just not sure if I'll do a good job at it. I'm not a teacher or a mentor. I make reckless decisions. I sometimes rush ahead before. There are also times I don't listen to the higher ups, even if most of my results end up in a good way, and –"

"Boboiboy." Tok Aba cuts him off, "Grandson, please try to slow down, and breathe."

The teen paused, and began to notice how heavy his breathing is becoming. His fist clutched tightly and his whole-body stiff. "

"Sit, and we'll try to talk calmly."

Boboiboy nodded as he meekly followed Tok Aba's words, his brown eyes focused towards his grandfather.

"Remember that this is not TAPOPS. I know that there might be dangers, and you also want to make sure that they're safe." Tok Aba pointed out,

"You and your brothers are with me, here on Earth. Grandson, you don't need to rush. We don't know if they'll have powers, but I'll bet that they will in the future."

Boboiboy took every word by heart, and stole a glance to his siblings, "I'm scared that they might experience those times I lost control."

"And this is why I believe that you'll be a good brother, and a good teacher. You base on experience, grandson. You know how to deal with possible superpowered siblings. "Tok Aba assures him,

"And I know how you fought your father in regards of where to raise them."

The teen's eyes widen, "H-How did you –"

"Ochobot." Tok Aba replies, "You wanted them to have some semblance of childhood that you didn't get to experience much."

"Y-yeah... mom would have wanted that too." Boboiboy mumbles the last part, "She was sad that I became involved in this... maybe..."

"Is this for your parents, or for your brothers' sake?"

"Both." The teen instantly replies, "I'm sorry, Tok, but I can't just decide on one. I... I want to say sorry to father and mother, at the same time, I also want to make sure that they get a better life."

The older man sighs, however, he hugged the teen once more. Tok Aba felt even sadder to see that his grandson didn't cry, and just held on tightly.

"Is it selfish to wish that... dad could be here... giving some advice or...?" The teen paused, "Nevermind..."

 _'How I tried to, Boboiboy.'_ Tok Aba thought. He couldn't say it in front of his grandson, knowing the results if he did.

" **Berdikari,** he says..."

Tok Aba heard the teen mumble, and he could only provide some sort of comfort, never noticing how Gempa's face suddenly frowned in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know much about Malaysian customs when it involves death, funerals, and how they grieve. I'm trying to read some customs, but I'm not sure if I'll get it right though. I'm not going to mention some of them here since I'm afraid of making mistakes. But if someone could teach me how, maybe I could put it in some chapters.**

**I'm also aware of some cultures especially, marriages. But, I'm going to experiment on something...**

**Sorry QwQ**

**Also, this chapter is more of a background towards Maya, and yeah, their heritage, maybe?**

-0-0-0-

"Boboiboy!"

The teen almost flinched when he saw his yellow friend entering their room, looking with glee.

"Shh! I just tucked them in!" The teen hissed as he eyed the septuplets. Boboiboy sighs in relief to see them not disturbed.

"Oh... sorry." Ochobot softly chuckled.

Before Boboiboy could ask, he opened the baby monitor and led Ochobot, and himself out of the room. They eyed the babies one last time, before the teen gently closes the door.

"Alright, what causes you to suddenly look happy?"

Ochobot chuckled, "Well, Tok Aba would want to talk to us downstairs regarding the septuplets' birthday."

Boboiboy's eyes widen for a bit, he knew that it's almost there, a matter of two days. However, the teen couldn't even forget that it was also their mother's death anniversary as well.

 _'No, no, stop thinking about this...'_ Boboiboy shakes his head to snap those thoughts.

However, Ochobot seemed to notice this and said, "We're aware that it's almost Mama Maya's Death Anniversary, Boboiboy.

"I don't want to look that glum, Ocho." He assures the power sphere, "It's their first birthday, I'm sure mom would want them to be happy."

"It's too bad we couldn't take them to visit her." Ochobot softly uttered as he led the teen downstairs.

His brown eyes dart toward his friend, "Maybe one day, when they're old enough. I'll take you, Tok Aba, and the septuplets to see her."

"And just what were you talking about?"

They look forward to see Tok Aba standing a few feet away from them. He smiled when he sees his grandson looking well and not that haggard, _'It must have been a soft night for him.'_

"It's just about mom, Tok." The teen replied, "I told Ochobot that we'll go together one day."

The old man noticed the sudden change of the teen's mood. He didn't even wait for them to walk forward, as he did so, putting a hand towards Boboiboy's shoulder.

"Come, I've prepared a hot beverage for the three of us."

The three of them bot sat/float at their respective spot on the sofa, with Tok Aba giving them drinks of their own. Ochobot just merely activated a straw compartment in his body and started sipping the contents.

Boboiboy also took a sip and smiled at the taste. It was all so familiar, back when he too was a toddler. The same patches of green grass, the smell of trees and brewed drinks, the sound of laughter, the sound of family together.

"I always love how you make these, Tok. It just reminds me so much of those times."

"Of course. I ain't the best barista of Pulau Rintis for nothing." Tok Aba huffed with pride, "And I remember you, always asking for this when you were a toddler."

"It does bring back memories."

Tok Aba smiled gently patting the teen's head, "When you first tasted this, you had the same reaction as your mother when she visited Earth."

Boboiboy suddenly clutched the mug hard with his fingers, his eyes casted downward, "You are so open with this, Tok."

"That's because your late grandmother would always scare me if I'm just being one-sided." The old man chuckled, "In the end, I get to see every side of it, accepted each diversity, and able to see the truth."

"Can... you tell me about her?" He meekly asked, "I know that she's kind, she's pretty, and a strong woman. Dad is even scared if her.... And that she's one of the best in TAPOPS.... Yet it feels like I don't know her at all."

Tok Aba saw how his grandson looked at him with curiosity, but at the same time, those brown orbs reflected loneliness and longing. How the old man realized that there were some things that Boboiboy didn't know about his mother.

"You know that your mother isn't from Earth. Rather, she's from another planet that is similar to ours. Yet the first time she came, along with your father, she was very curious and excited to see how Amato's home planet." Tok Aba said, looking at those fond memories of the past with a soft expression.

"Maya was a strong woman, loved to try new things, and she would often help me with the shop if they were on vacation." Tok Aba continued, "With how they would visit on their free day, your mother grew accustomed to our culture and even tried studying and applying it."

His eyes then dart back towards the teen, "But what warms me up to her was how she and Amato looked at each other. It reminded me of the time I too was like that. I knew it from my eyes that she was in love, and so was your father."

Boboiboy smiled at the story, imaging those moments when his parents were young, "You are really kind, Tok, you accepted mom."

"It's because I could see myself with them, and I know that they would be together. When they married, it was a private ceremony."

"How did they get married?"

"They had two ceremonies. One is a Malaysian wedding, and one is from theirs." Tok Aba replied, "There are people on Earth who is aware and part of TAPOPS, they helped with the ceremony, along with Maya's family."

"Oh yeah... I remember them." Boboiboy replied, recalling those moments when he spent some time with his other grandparent and some of his companions. They were nice, but very serious.

"They married young; they were just 21. Then a year later, they had you. Maya and Amato were both ecstatic and scared that they even had to take some time off from missions. She chose to go with the pregnancy here."

Tok Aba looked back towards his grandson, smiling, "And you know what she said? Your mother told that it's preferrable if they go through with it in her home planet. But she wanted you to be born here."

"Then... why didn't I stay here?"

"You know why, Boboiboy." Tok Aba glumly replied, "There was trouble going on, and your parents were afraid. To keep you safe, they decided to take you with them to TAPOPS. As much as I argued, I couldn't even deny the possibilities of others attacking here. They said that it's better that way."

The teen understood it and took a glance towards Ochobot, who was silent throughout the conversation, "It was also eventful there, Tok. I was five when I suddenly wandered off at TAPOPS station. I got caught in some mess and accidentally found Ochobot from a scary man."

"I remember that." Ochobot softly replies, "I don't even remember it much, but I saw you and just ran straight towards you."

Tok Aba sighs, "I just heard that the moment you got Ochobot, you suddenly have powers and he wouldn't let you go. In the end, you also followed the family legacy."

"You think..." The teen paused, looking at both his grandfather and friend, "Things would have been different if I stayed on Earth? Wouldn't I meet Ochobot? Wouldn't I have siblings?"

"No one knows, Boboiboy. What has happened already did, and it gave you insights on life." Tok Aba replies, "However, I could see that you have grown up just fine. You were never arrogant, and I remember when... oh..."

The old man stopped before he could even continue, already knowing what he was about to say, "One day, whatever I tell you, I know you would tell this to your siblings."

"Yeah... I think they'll grow up fine."

"Well, he has us, especially me!" Ochobot exclaims.

"Yep, our babysitter when the time comes." Boboiboy teased which caused the power sphere to yelp in irritation.

"Speaking of siblings." Tok Aba suddenly snapped his fingers, "Do you remember Mrs. Wawa and Aunty Yang?

"Oh, they were mom's friends."

"Yes, well, since their birthdays are coming up, and they know that you're here with me. They're asking if they could also bring their daughters to celebrate with us."

"Well..." Boboiboy hums, "I guess it's okay to celebrate with someone of their age?"

"Yes, they're almost at the same age as them, and it's nice for them to get to know someone."

"Tok, they're still babies."

"Oh, lighten up, my mother hen grandson."

"You're forgetting someone, Tok." Ochobot grumbles, his arms folded towards his body.

"Ah!" the old man gasped, "Mr. Kumar too, and he has a son. Though, he's a few months or a year older."

Boboiboy smiled at the idea of his siblings trying to be close with someone their age. Yet, he just couldn't help but notice how the close friend the teen had his age was Kaizo. Then there's Ochobot, even if there's a slight chance that the power sphere might be older than him.

"Well, Ochobot, they just offered a meal to celebrate with us. I just couldn't refuse them, not when those women practically begged me to do so." Tok Aba explained towards the power sphere.

"They didn't beg, Tok. They practically persuaded you." Ochobot replies nonchalantly.

Tok Aba huffed, "Well, as the saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Heh, awesome!"

This made the two suddenly froze, and looked at the teen, who was smiling and raising his thumb.

"I think it'll be great then." Boboiboy replies, but then suddenly froze, "Wait! Mrs. Yawa will be cooking!?"

"Don't worry, if she brought in biscuits, I'll try to sneak them away from the infants." Ochobot assured the teen, already seeing the terrified expression on his face.

Boboiboy sighs in relief, the worry for food poisoning lessened, but didn't disappear, "That... kinda eased me a bit."

He then sets the cup down and yawns, "I'm getting sleepy. Since there is no loud crying for tonight, I think I'll get a good night's rest."

"Good, get plenty of rest. Good night, Boboiboy."

"Good night, Tok, Ochobot."

They watched as the teen went up towards their room, leaving the two alone in the living room, with deep thoughts.

"It's been awhile since I last heard him saying that." Ochobot was the first to speak.

"He's healing, but it will take a while." Tok Aba softly replies, his eyes still dart towards the stairs, "I just couldn't imagine him witnessing how Maya..."

"You didn't even ask him if he was willing to go back to school, Tok."

The old man sighs, "As much I would love to convince him, his response will be that he doesn't want me to carry the burn of taking care of 7 babies. I hate to admit it, but I'm old and couldn't function as well as my prime."

"And besides," Tok Aba looks at Ochobot, "Boboiboy must have already suffered from his mother's strict education rules."

Ochobot suddenly sweatdropped, "Oh... I do remember that."

The power sphere recalled how she asked some of the staff that could teach Boboiboy, and boy did Ochobot felt some sympathy to see the teen being drilled of education of different varieties.

"I think Boboiboy is just lucky that he's a studious person." Ochobot pointed out, "And that Mama Maya knows how to balance education, training, and fun for him."

"That's why, him and his siblings being here, I could let them experience some sort of normalcy for their lives, especially Boboiboy." The old man sighs, "That boy had the same hero complex as his father. At a young age, even when they explained everything, Boboiboy just went through with all of it."

"He kind of saved me back then." Ochobot said, "Then when I would tell them how some people mistreat others, especially us power spheres, Boboiboy said that he would also be like them. At a span of four years, he just... he's done his best to get this far."

There were times that Tok Aba would always want to convince them to stop. However, he could see how passionate they were with this, and he was aware of the dangers it could happen if they didn't stop the threat. It just didn't help that some of his fears came true the moment Boboiboy came home with his siblings.

This was the first time one of them decided to stop for a while, and it was Boboiboy who made that decision. The teen fought his father against this, convinced the higher ups of the plan, and went on to promise that he'll protect them. Giving up his position in TAPOPS was hard. Tok Aba could see how much the teen loved the adventure, the thrill, and the act of saving people, aliens, and power spheres against bad guys.

That was what made Tok Aba sad for his son and grandson. It was Boboiboy who chose to back down, and did it alone. Amato was out there, and he was hunting the person that did everything towards them. The old man remembered how his son said that he's protecting them. Yet, Ochobot was able to witness firsthand what happened, and it scared the teen during that time.

"I couldn't blame Amato... but at the same time, I couldn't blame Boboiboy. They both did something wrong and didn't talk out of it."

Tok Aba then eyed a picture by their wall, it was when Boboiboy was born a few weeks ago, and they decided to take a picture. It consists of him, Ochobot, MechaBot, the couple, and Boboiboy.

"Oh, Maya, you were gone so soon." Tok Aba sadly said, looking at her soft smile from the picture, "If you're there... somewhere, I hope you look out for your boys. They all need it."

He then glanced once more, up, solemnly praying, "Please give me strength to live long. My grandsons need me. I just can't leave them like this."

Tok Aba hoped his prayers were answered. He just feared leaving them, when the eldest was still in shambles from the events. Tok Aba promised that he'll be there, and would help them along the way. It may seem that the road will be far from straight, but he's sure that he'll still walk towards it.

All for his family.

-0-0-0-

**A/N: I liieedd QwQ. So, some background story for Maya and Amato. More of these will come, but all in due time.**

**See you all in my next update OwO)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's the septuplets' birthdaaay, and their mother's death anniversary as well QwQ.**

-0-0-0-

It was finally the septuplets' first birthday, and they didn't even try to ruin the day for them. Tok Aba was also able to prepare food for the others, with Boboiboy and Ochobot helping. Luckily, the teen managed to balance helping his grandfather, and tending to his siblings' fuss. They even managed to prepare the cocoa shop for their guest, and some mats on the grass for the babies to lie down or play, along with some toys.

Yet, throughout the preparation, it only lacked something.

"I'm just worried for you, Tok Aba." Boboiboy said, his eyes focused on his siblings, the teen also chose to wear something casual. It consists of an orange hoodie, and without his hat, revealing his brown hair and white strand.

His brown eyes dart at the septuplets, who were busy playing with their toys. Though, Blaze and Ice seemed busy drinking from their milk.

"They're not making any fuss right now, grandson." Tok Aba said, amused by his grandson's worried façade, "Besides, they would be here anytime soon. I won't be alone taking care of them."

Ochobot sighs, "We're just going to get their cake, Boboiboy. It's just a couple of blocks away."

The teen tried to lighten up. He recalled how the cake was a somewhat repayment from an acquaintance of his grandfather. Boboiboy offered since he knew that Tok Aba must have been tired from the work he has done for them. However, the worry still etched inside his system, unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness.

"I'm sure that I can handle this, Boboiboy." Tok Aba assured the teen, patting his head for good measure, "Plus, you need to get out of the house more, stretch your legs."

"T-Tok!"

The old man smiled when he saw Taufan crawling on the grass, calling him. Tok Aba smiled in glee and managed to catch the blue clad infant when he tried to walk.

"Taufan is learning how to walk, huh?" Tok Aba said as he poked the baby's nose.

"B-bah~!" Taufan giggled in glee, especially when those blue orbs gazed towards his big brother, "Abang~!"

The teen eventually gave in with a sigh, "Alright, I'll get the cake. I could maybe try to use my lightning speed, though it's not as fast as before -"

"Just walk, Boboiboy." Tok Aba gently shushed him, "It won't do any harm to get some exercise."

"Alright..." He then looked at his yellow friend, "You coming, Ochobot?"

"Yep! Better get a move on!"

"You two be careful." Tok Aba said as he looked at Taufan, "Try to wave at your brother, like this."

Tok Aba showed the gesture. Yet, Taufan waved his arms excitedly, "Abang~"

Boboiboy slightly took a step back and he suddenly heard a cry from afar.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

He suddenly turned to see Solar trying to stand up and walk towards him.

"A-Abang!" The white clad infant sniffed, trying to raise his arms and head towards his brother.

"Oh, Solar." The teen quickly caught the youngest septuplet, "I won't be long, and you'll have fun with your Atok and your siblings."

"Abaaang!" The infant whined, not wanting to let go.

Boboiboy knew how to calm Solar, since this wasn't the first time that one of his siblings cried when he just left for a few moments.

The teen first walks towards the mat and sets Solar down. This made the others also look at their brother with curiosity.

"How about, before I leave for your cake, I'll give your presents now?" Boboiboy said which made the septuplets tilt their heads.

"Eh? You're giving it now?" Ochobot asked.

"Yep."

Tok Aba also watched with curiosity, while he was also carrying Taufan in his arms. He sees the teen going to a nearby seat and rummaging something from the bag.

When he finally saw the gifts, it softens his heart. Tok Aba recalled how Boboiboy was busy watching something on the internet during his free time. The teen even tried to keep it a secret from the two as well, even when the old man would often catch Boboiboy hissing in pain or shaking his hand.

That was because, in the teen's arms, were seven multicolored hats. Tok Aba could see the care the teen did to make it look presentable. It was the same as his, but he could see different symbols and colors from it.

"H-ha!" Blaze was the one who called with glee, the others also followed and squealed at the hat.

Boboiboy would recall how they would always touch and play with his hat. They would even fight over it, which cause the teen to stop wearing it for a while. This made him think of trying to make one... or seven for his siblings. Luckily, he had enough pocket money to get the fabric needed. The symbols though, he decided to make some out of light metals that he had found back in his TAPOPS days.

"So that's why you were trying to hide them?" Tok Aba hummed, "I could have helped, you know?"

"I wanted to try something new." He told his grandfather, "And I know how much they love to play with my hat. Might as well make some for them."

Tok Aba then sets Taufan down, making the blue clad infant join his brothers. Their eyes all glued to the seven hats their brother is holding. Boboiboy laughed at how his brothers all raised their hands, and cooed in interest.

"Alright."

He lets the hat sit on top of their head; it made their heart flutter when they heard their giggles. Boboiboy knew that it's still slightly big for them, and the sight made him almost hug his brothers. It was really loose, yet they laughed and cooed at the hat, which almost look like what their brother wore.

"They love it, Boboiboy!" Ochobot cheered, seeing the septuplets laughing and holding onto the hats.

"It kind of look like mine, they didn't mind if it's a different color." Boboiboy scratched his cheek meekly.

"Well," Tok Aba walked towards him, patting a shoulder towards his grandson, "I'm impressed with your work. They love it because it reminds them of yours."

The teen blushed at the praise, "Thanks, Tok! Ah! I also have it for you, Tok!"

The old man gazed his eyes when the teen rummaged once more in his bag. The moment it got out; Tok Aba noticed that it was a while hat (similar to what he wore in BBB the Movie 2). He didn't hide his impressed smile, and proudly accepted the gift.

"Mom loved to sew, and she learned a lot in here as well." Boboiboy said, "I sometimes remember her doing it, and I was watching... it didn't take a while for me to learn and try it too."

"Well, I love it, Boboiboy. Thank you."

Tok Aba hugged his teenage grandson, smiling at the fact that he seemed to notice the teen's slight change of mood. He's just happy that Boboiboy is beside him, and the gift represents moments of Boboiboy's childhood that he could still try.

"And I just also caught this on camera!"

They suddenly part when they noticed Ochobot holding a camera towards them, "What? Tok Aba wanted some photos for his album. No way I'm also missing this."

"Point taken." Tok Aba sighs, "It's nice to document this so we could recall some memories. I need some new photos, now that you've grown up and we have your siblings."

"Yeah." Boboiboy smiled, "That would be awesome, Tok!"

"Ah, Tok Aba!"

They heard the voices not so far from them, which made the old man smile and wave towards the source.

"Ah, Mr. Kumar!" Then he eyed at the two women with him, "Hello to you too, Mrs. Wawa, Aunty Yang."

"Ah, Tok Aba! Just in time, and we also brought the cake, too!" Aunty Yang exclaimed, "We managed to pass by that cake shop, and the owner said that she owes you this."

"Yes, so we decided to just bring it for you." Mrs. Wawa nods, "We also brought food for the celebration."

As the adults continue on conversing, Boboiboy seemed to notice that their children being carried by them, "Excuse me, but I'll carry these foods for you at the table."

"Oh my! Is this Maya and Amato's son?" Mr. Kumar said as they look at the teen.

"Hello to all of you, uncle, aunties." Boboiboy greeted.

"My, you sure have grown. Boboiboy." Aunty Yang said, smiling at the teen, "And thank you for your assistance."

"It's no pressure." The teen replied, "You're also carrying your child with you."

"Ah yes," Mrs. Yawa giggled, "Since we've heard about your siblings being also near their age, we asked Tok Aba to bring them with us to celebrate. He said yes, and of course, it could be fun too."

"I think so too." The teen nods as he looks at his brothers. Boboiboy seemed to notice their curious eyes, especially when seeing someone that looks their age.

He could also see the girls, and the boy's expression as well, their focus was towards the septuplets.

"It's also nice for Boboiboy to try and relax for the future." Tok Aba suddenly interjects, the moment the teen took the food to a table, and away from their earshot, "That boy takes care of them, even when I want to help, he seems to shoulder most of it."

"Well, he is the eldest of the seven." Aunty Yang pointed out, "Though I could see why, this is seven, and they're septuplets."

"It's not just that too, Yang." Mrs. Wawa interjects, "Tok Aba even told us of the news. We're just shocked when he suddenly looked glum that time."

"Maya passed on so young." Mr. Kumar sighs, looking at the teen with sympathy, "How's Amato?"

"He's grieving too, but he's more focused with his work." Tok Aba sighs, "I just hope they would get better one day."

The adults nod as they look at Boboiboy, who was busy arranging the food, with Ochobot's help. The three adults then sat down towards the mat and set their children down as well.

"Ying, look!"

"Yaya, you now have new friends!"

"Finally, time to have you be close with someone, Gopal!"

Tok Aba then chuckled when he sees the seven suddenly crawling towards him. However, he could see how their eyes are fixated with the newcomers.

"B-Baah~!" It was Duri who baby talked first, his smile wide and seemed to affect the two women in front.

"Bababa~" Taufan giggled as he smiled at the three adults.

Blaze showed his gummy smile, yet waved his arms up and down like he was saying hello to them.

"KYYAAA~ THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!"

Mr. Kumar's focus was more on the other three, namely Halilintar, Solar, and Ice. The adult seemed to notice a frown from Hali, a sparkling look from Solar, and a sleepy dismissive attitude from Ice. Since the cyan clad baby seemed to be focused on his new hat, rather than them.

Though, he slightly felt a chill when he sees Halilintar's baby glare. Mr. Kumar didn't know why, but he just thinks of it as the baby being irritated by the new people around him.

"Ababababa~!" Mr. Kumar then noticed how the silver clad baby was trying to get their attention, and Tok Aba happily agreed to do so.

"Alright, Solar, I'll carry you." Tok Aba chuckled.

"Aiyee~!"

The sound of a baby's prattle made them look, and they saw Gempa crawling towards the three. The brown clad baby struggled to sit on his own, but managed to do so. His golden eyes seemed to remain fixated at the three.

"Kyaaa~!" It was sudden, but Gempa suddenly raised his arms and waved up and down. It made the other infants also smile towards his babble.

"Awww, Gempa is saying hello to them." Boboiboy cooed at the sight, the moment he arrived.

"And another picture to add on my blackmail them in the future." Ochobot chuckled, already prepared to embarrass them someday.

"You know," Boboiboy sat beside his siblings, "All of you can join in, right?"

The teen noticed how Duri, Taufan, and Blaze didn't have any problem from it. Boboiboy even smiled and waved his hand, "Try and join in with Gempa, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see his brothers join in."

Giggles came from the three of them when Boboiboy each gave them a poke on their nose, "Besides, I'm sure that they'll like to meet you three more."

It did ways as the trio then babbled and crawled towards the others. The adults then noticed how the other three of the septuplets were heading towards their children. Gempa even smiled widely to see his three brothers join in.

"And you three?" He grins when he sees the other three also looking at them, "I know you also want to play with them?"

"Aba!" Ice raises his hand and the teen knew what he meant.

"Alright, I'll help you walk." Boboiboy stood up and noticed how Solar and Halilintar seemed to crawl towards his leg, "They're okay, guys. I'm sure that they love to play with you."

"Well, my oh my, you're pretty much good at this, Boboiboy." Mrs. Wawa complimented him.

"Oh..." Boboiboy blushed, "Well, um... I'm also new to this, and I tend to make some mistakes..."

"I could see that your siblings seem to love you." Aunty Yang chuckles, "That doesn't count that you're making a mistake when you're raising them properly."

Boboiboy smiled, feeling a crept of embarrassment entering his cheek. He tried to ignore it as he assists Ice in walking towards the other children, with Halilintar and Solar following him.

"Alright." He sets Ice gently towards them and looks back at the other two, whom he caught immediately before falling, "Nice try, Hali, Solar, you seem to be close in walking on your own."

"Aba~!" The two smiled as they babble and wave their hand towards Boboiboy.

Tok Aba smiled, "He's been doing everything he can. He doesn't even try to ask for help."

Boboiboy grins, "Well, I don't want to make things heavier for you, and I love to take care of them."

Mr. Kumar's face didn't hide the impressed expression on his face, "It doesn't mean that taking care of them is easy, Boboiboy. I'm sure you had some rough patches."

"I guess..." The teen muttered as he sat beside the children, noticing that they seem to pry on the stuff toys that he brought.

"Boboiboy..." Aunty Yang uttered in sympathy, "You poor child."

The teen suddenly looked at the adults, noticing their solemn expression. Boboiboy knew that they're aware of his parents, and how they work. Some people were aware of his father's identity as a hero. It's just that only a few knew he was married and had a family.

"If there's anything you need, you know that you could ask for help." Mr. Kumar said, "Even if you're the eldest, you're also still a teenager. There are things you should enjoy now that you're here."

Mrs. Yawa nods as she pats the teen's shoulder, "Maya was our dear friend, and we also miss her. It's hard to you too as well."

"This could also be a bonding time for them." Aunty Yang interjects, "I know you might not be ready to try and enjoy for yourself, but we just want you to know that we'll help you with raising them too."

Boboiboy's chest seemed to ache towards the adults 'words. True, they knew his parents, and it must have been sad for them when they heard the news. Yet, they're right. There would be instances that his siblings might crave for something as they grow up. He knows that he's no mother or father, and brotherly love may not suffice for them.

He fears if he would not do a good job, and would rebel. At the same time, he doesn't know how he would react. Boboiboy is still a teenager and most teens focus on their peers. Yet, the teen didn't want to focus on that because he has to raise his brothers. Boboiboy didn't need to go back to school, not when his academic skills seem suffice enough.

"Boboiboy." His thoughts snapped when his grandfather called him, "Look at your siblings."

His brown eyes dart towards them, and sees how the seven giggled towards the other three. Boboiboy noticed how Blaze, Duri, and Taufan seemed to enjoy Gopal's company. Then there's Halilintar, Solar, Ice, and Gempa, giggling with Yaya and Ying.

 _'I really must have been lonely when I was their age...'_ It was true.

"They're already one.... Time does fly fast."

"Try to also enjoy your teenage years, Boboiboy." Aunty Yang said, "At least it eases you now to know that your siblings will have friends."

He eyed the children, who seemed to suddenly focus on a picture book. It was Boboiboy's old book containing the elements for infants. They seem to giggle at the picture, and the teen could see how his siblings' eyes sparkle at a respective element.

"I could enjoy it... but maybe with my siblings, and with them." Boboiboy replied, "It's okay if I'm not that close with peers of my age. But I'll try I guess... one day."

He will, just not now. Not when his siblings are still young.

His personal time would have to wait.

-0-0-0-

**A/N: Time skips may start in the next chapter. For now, this arc focuses on his siblings growing up, and Boboiboy's challenges as an older brother. He would also explore his powers soon, and see if his siblings would have them as well.**

**'Till next time OwO)9**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning, violence and language. Ratings may change, but still allowed for teens.**

-0-0-0-

Three years have passed since Boboiboy decided to live in Pulau Rintis together with his siblings, his grandfather, and fellow friend, Ochobot. By now, he's 18 years old. A lot has happened during those years. Especially now, as he sits by the living room, reading some of his academic books. Tok Aba found someone to help him with general studies. As long as Boboiboy had a college degree, it was okay for the old man to get a tutor for him with a degree of general studies.

It took some time for Tok Aba and Ochobot to convince him to try and finish his education. When they reached an agreement, his grandfather found someone who could help the teen, while also taking care of his brothers.

His tutor didn't need to know some of their past. But all Tok Aba told him was that Boboiboy decided to do homeschooling because of how young his siblings were. When the teacher asked for parents, Tok Aba gave the word of their mother being dead and their father working very hard to support their family. It was a half truth statement, but it managed to convince his homeschool college professor.

So he had some worksheets to handle, and a day or two of general meetings for discussions. That's about it. Yet he did his best for this curriculum as he didn't want to waste any of Tok Aba's efforts.

One time, Boboiboy asked how his grandfather managed to afford this since the teen knew how expensive homeschooling is. All Tok Aba said was that the extra money came from Amato.

The teen didn't remember his grandfather asking. All that happened was that Amato sent money.

Now he felt heavier, knowing that his father might have scrapped something just so Boboiboy could finish his education as early as possible.

He chose to ignore and just be thankful. He was finished with his work when he received a fateful call from his old time partner, Kaizo.

At first, he thought that it's just him seeing how Boboiboy is. Considering that Kaizo one time broke the news that he too had a brother. Boboiboy remembered that a year after he finally settled in with his grandfather and siblings, he called to also tell that his brother was born on April 13, three months before his siblings were born. Kaizo just didn't know how to tell him, and didn't get to visit his brother much since they were on a mission back then.

Boboiboy has seen pictures of Fang, and he does admit that the baby is cute. Though it won't compare to his seven siblings, especially Duri. At just the age of 3, Boboiboy thought that he looked like a cat due to his baby eyes. It was a weakness of his, mostly when Duri was begging for extra desserts.

Back to the topic aside, he greeted Kaizo warmly on his power watch, expecting the same frown from that duck haired snob. Even if he knows that it's just his exterior for acting though.

However, he saw his friend all bandaged up and frustrated. Boboiboy immediately knew that this was not good.

"Kaizo," He called him, "Are you alright? How about everyone? Aunty and uncle? Fang?"

"Everyone is fine, even me... thanks for asking." Kaizo replied, "I know that you've resigned from TAPOPS, but it's also within our best interest if we tell you this."

Boboiboy slightly paled, "Is... that why you're injured right now? There's trouble?"

Kaizo nods, gritting his teeth, "Bora Ra. You remember him right?"

The teen frowned as he remembered that alien, "Yeah, I remember him. I've always seen his reports as a power sphere hunter. He's hard to catch."

"Well, he attacked us. Most importantly my brother. " He hissed at the last part, "He was trying to get ahold of the power sphere hidden in our planet. He almost succeeded, especially when he took Fang as hostage."

Boboiboy's eyes widen, realizing that this won't sit this well with Kaizo, "I... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"I lost control of my powers there, Boboiboy. " Kaizo sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "I... I think I destroyed most of our home, and I just blindly attacked him. I remember every inch of my body aching for his blood."

"Kaizo..." the teen uttered, but kept on listening.

"Fang just suddenly called me... he called me _Aban_ g, and I just snapped." Kaizo said as he looked at him, "He almost fell, but I managed to catch him on time. Yet, I let Bora Ra get away. He didn't have the power sphere, but he just looked smug."

"Fang... how is he?"

"Shaken up, but at least mom and dad are there to help him." Kaizo sighs in relief, "Dad's also trying to lessen the tension in our planet, since he's the governor and all."

"Kaizo, it's okay. No need to tell me the details. It just hurts you to do so."

"No... I have to tell you this, because it concerns you and Ochobot." Kaizo said, the seriousness and fear was leaking on his tone, "Before he left he told us something. Maskmana was even there, and even with his best efforts, that b**tard managed to get away."

His power watched suddenly flashed and sees a giant spider like robot, "What you're seeing is Klamkabot. The original owner of the teleportation power. The same power Ochobot has."

Brown eyes remained fixated at the power sphere being presented towards him, "It wasn't Ochobot who has the telepprtation power first. I know I had a hunch about it since it was also him who gave me my elemental powers."

"I don't know why he gave it, but Klamkabot is currently hiding. We're trying to find him since Bora Ra is still looking for him as well." Kaizo pointed out, as he cuts the projection and looks at his friend once more,

"But, he also believes that two power spheres hold that power... I hate to say this. But the same alien who attacked you when you were five was him. It was Bora Ra."

Boboiboy was deadly silent, recalling how he too faced something when he was a child. He couldn't remember much since all he could see was destruction, falling debris, and the sound of that alien's sinister grin and chuckle.

"No..."

Then his head suddenly hurt, and Boboiboy began to hiss in pain.

_**"Hand over that power sphere, boy. If you want to go home to your family."** _

_**"No!" Young Boboiboy didn't understand why the alien was mean towards him. But he knew that he couldn't give this ball towards that mean alien.** _

_**The alien** _ _**chuckled** _ _**as he took every hard step towards the boy, "You don't understand the power you have, boy. I suggest giving it and I'll let you live."** _

_**"No!"** _

And the next thing Boboiboy knew, he was engulfed in light and the alien disappeared. The teen now thought that after his large attack, Bora Ra managed to escape since his parents arrived at the scene.

"Does Laksamana Amato know about this?"

"We couldn't contact him at the moment." Kaizo replied, suddenly feeling pissed, "Your _fathe_ r seems so busy in finding the one responsible for this."

"He has too, Kaizo." Boboiboy chastised, "He was shaken up from the events."

"Boboiboy, he blames you for what happened. That doesn't sit well in my book as **best fathe** r." The spiky haired teen hissed.

"He's sending money for my education, right now. I don't know how he scrapped enough, and I'm not going to waste it."

"Boboiboy, does he even know about this --"

"I lost control that time, Kaizo." Boboiboy replied back, his voice slightly raising, "Please, don't push this. I don't want us to fight and wake our siblings up."

Kaizo felt irked by the statement. But he sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I'll stop. But I still have to warn you."

"He knows that someone has Ochobot. Luckily, you always wore a mask when we were doing missions. But that alien is looking for you and won't stop at nothing to get him." Kaizo warned him, "Just like what he did to me. He knows who I am and my brother is in danger."

Boboiboy frowned at the news, his face scrunched at the realization of who Ochobot was running away from.

"I know that your powers aren't what they were before. I even argued with this ridiculous idea of yours. " Kaizo's face softens, "It just wasn't the same, I guess. Heck, I know you're aware of my title right now. "

"The legendary space rebel... you're sometimes too stubborn when listening to higher ups."

"You're much worse than I am."

The two teenagers chuckled. Even if they worked as partners back then, the two had formed some bonds as friends. They were inseparable and often times argue. But they had each other's back.

"I'm worried if he comes, Boboiboy. Even Maskmana seemed worried about this as well. " The spiky haired teen said, knowing well how Boboiboy might do something reckless.

"I should be worried for you right now, Kaizo. It still doesn't change that you were attacked." Boboiboy replied, "It doesn't help how Aunty and Uncle must have been worried for both of you."

"I can take care of myself... they're just fussing about it..." Kaizo replied, though the teen could see how his friend avoided his gaze.

Boboiboy smirked as he noticed his friend's tsundere attitude, "Yeah right, you're just as worried as them."

"They send their regards towards you." Kaizo replied, "I just want you to be prepared about this. If it suddenly goes out of hand, you contact me or Commander, or any of TAPOPS."

His watch suddenly beeped and noticed some emergency contacts ready to be sent for emergencies.

"Because knowing you, even if you resigned, that doesn't mean there's no chance of you getting involved. He's looking for you, especially Ochobot."

Kaizo suddenly stopped when he noticed the glare at his friend's face.

"I should tell Ochobot about this... but I'm afraid that it would trigger him."

"That's up to you. But it's probably the best if it's okay with you." Kaizo replies, "It's just a miracle that TAPOPS managed to hide his location, and we can track them. Same as other power spheres under TAPOPS' protection. "

The teen sighs, "If it does... then I have to step on my game. Especially if he plans to use my siblings for bargain."

He went upstairs and checks on the other room, where the seven now sleep. They were now growing up fast, and it was decided for them to sleep on another room. Boboiboy smiled fondly at them, but it then grew into worry.

"I really wanted to not get them involved..." Boboiboy muttered, which Kaizo heard in their call.

"We can't tell. I even wished for Fang to stay away from this... but it may be inevitable. We're pretty much known here."

Boboiboy sighs at their complicated life. Gently, he closes the door so they could talk privately once more.

By that time, he suddenly heard a cry from the other line. The brunette smiles towards his friend, "He's looking for you. Better get there."

Kaizo seemed to smile, "How do you manage 7 brats? It's kinda hard to manage just one."

"Those _brats_ are my brothers, Kaizo." Boboiboy chuckles, "And I just try, I guess. It doesn't mean I don't make mistakes."

"Yeah... I'll talk to you soon. Maybe on good circumstances." Kaizo replied back, smirking, "Still, it's nice to see you again, Boboiboy. 'Till then."

The call ended before Boboiboy could reply. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his body slowly slips from the wall, sitting down with a heavy heart.

"Boboiboy?"

He looked at his left and saw Ochobot floating towards him, "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah... I think I am." Boboiboy replied, unsure of what to say, "Say, do you remember that junkyard we found when I was a kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you accompany me?"

Ochobot frowned at the idea, "It's already night time, Boboiboy. "

"I know... it's just..." The teen sighs, "I just need an outlet right now. I want to see how my powers work. All I do is show them a small portion, but I'm not sure if that's just about it."

"Boboiboy..."

"Please, I... I have to be ready... I just can't stand by idling, knowing that there might be other bad guys ready to harm people I love." Boboiboy softly exclaims, looking at his best friend.

Ochobot watched the troubled look his best friend has, and it didn't take a while for him to agree.

"Fine. But you promise that you tell me why you're suddenly like this."

Brown eyes suddenly became wide, "B-but --!"

"No buts, Boboiboy." He firmly replies, but then softens his eyes, "Finding you like this made me worry. I'm your best friend, Boboiboy, and I want to help you."

"Ochobot..." He uttered his name, "I... I just don't know how to say this."

"Then say it when after you figure your powers out." Ochobot replies, "I feel guilty for sneaking away from Tok Aba, but if it troubles you and need of help, then I'll do it."

Boboiboy looked at the yellow power sphere, as much as he wanted to keep Ochobot in the dark, the teen knew that he had to prepare him for this. He also swore to protect power spheres, his family, and best friends.

It just so happens that Ochobot fits every description about it.

"Fine." Boboiboy gave in, "But, maybe away from the house. It... the news just isn't good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you remember when I snuck out back then? Brings back memories, huh?"

Ochobot sighs, remembering the time that they did, and it was when he was still in TAPOPS station. His friend snuck out to the training room to see his powers, and that was when Ochobot wasn't yet that trusting towards others, but the boy himself the power sphere could.

"Yep, I agree to it because I don't want to leave you, and you destroyed the training room."Ochobot replied, shuddering at the memory of Mama Maya being angry.

"And yet, here we are again..." The teen chuckles, even if the yellow power sphere could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes, "Well, here It is."

The two looked at the same junkyard that Boboiboy trained during his visits on Earth. There were chunks of broken debris, burn marks, and dents surrounding it. Ochobot could even see chunks of earth that came from Boboiboy's powers.

Boboiboy then looked for the broken metal fence, and saw it. Gently opening it, he urged Ochobot to go first, which his friend did so, and he followed after.

Walking towards the site, Boboiboy could see the dents that he did when he was practicing his powers. It was night, but it's like he could see his younger self running in this place. He eyed each nook and cranny, seeing how he laughed and smiled when he perfected some of his combo moves, and even when he thought of another weapon for his elemental forms.

It was bittersweet. But the teen knew that his childlike days were over for him, or maybe impossible to get back, "Brings back memories indeed..."

Ochobot eyed his friend, worry was present in his blue light eyes, "Boboiboy..."

The teen sighs, deciding to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest, "Forget it... this is probably nothing."

His eyes then dart back towards Ochobot, forcing a smile to at least comfort his friend, "I did promise to tell you something. But I just need to test my powers. It's been three years since I last used them for fighting."

He looked at his watch, the seven elements present on his screen. But he knew that splitting won't be possible anymore. Whatever he did, it damaged most of his powers, and only retained some. But everything was a product of his mother's sacrifice. Boboiboy couldn't let it be a waste.

"Alright. Time to test them."

With a heavy sigh, he stood on his ground and focused on a can, that was standing at the top of the rubble.

A crack resonated through his fingers, and he said, "Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"

But there was nothing.

"What?" He looked at his hand and saw nothing. Boboiboy once more raised his hand and dropped it, like he was summoning his weapon, "Lightning sword!"

It didn't even appear on his hand.

"What...?" Boboiboy stuttered, "I know I still have my powers, but I couldn't activate them?"

Ochobot started to also get worry, since he knew that his form changes when using a certain element. Yet, the teen was right, he always saw how Boboiboy is using a small fraction of his power to entertain the septuplets.

"Try you other elements?"

"Boboiboy Solar!"

Nothing.

"Tsk," Boboiboy clicked his tongue out of annoyance. He tried to transform to each of his elements. However, regardless of it, the teen didn't switch and he was still in his casual clothing.

Ochobot began to see that his friend was getting frustrated and tried to stop him, "Boboiboy, please calm down before you get hurt."

"I can't calm down right now, Ochobot." Boboiboy replied back, "I have to figure out how my powers work right now. I can't afford another screw up."

"Well being frustrated can't solve anything!"

"That's why I'm trying!"

The yellow power sphere then noticed how his eyes were slowly becoming bloodshot, and rage was slowly seeping inside him. Ochobot slightly backed away, noticing every inch of frustration that was increasing towards his friend.

"I... can't afford failing mom!" Boboiboy exclaims as he tries to activate his elemental forms, "I can't also fail dad! He trusts me with this!"

He grits his teeth and willed every inch of himself to try and activate it. But he didn't change, and this made Boboiboy grow furious.

 _'Come on...'_ He begs, as he tries to change, _'Why won't you...'_

"WORK!"

At the last breath of those words, Boboiboy screamed as loud as he could and suddenly punched the ground below him. His voice echoed, along with the sound of his fist colliding onto the hard ground. The teen began to pant after that pent-up anger was released. His right arm trembled, his fist shaking after being used for the impact. The teen didn't know if he just injured his fist, but he didn't care.

Boboiboy knew that there would be limits, but he didn't count the thought of how much he would lose.

 _'I'm such an idiot...'_ His hair covered his eyes, those glistening tears weren't visible to the world, but the grit of his teeth is, _'How could I even protect them if I couldn't activate my power.'_

**"You could... but you're doing it wrongly."**

His eyes suddenly widen at the sound of someone's voice echoing. However, he looked around and saw nothing but a black foggy surrounding. There was nothing, and the light coming from it was nowhere to be seen.

Yet, what shocked him most was the voice that just said that.

**"You seem... lost, Boboiboy."**

The teen turned his head to find that person, "Where are you!?"

**"You're lost and perturbed. But I understand..."**

Boboiboy slightly grew afraid, but his irritancy overshadowed that fear, "I don't know who you are, but you're using my voice!"

A chuckle echoed, **"Indeed I am. Quite perceptive, TAPOPS really trained the best."**

"Show yourself! Unless you're afraid." The teen snarked.

 **"I'm not afraid... I just worry about your reaction towards me."** A sigh escaped his lips, **"But very well, if that's what you want. Look behind."**

Slowly, he did, and for once, Boboiboy didn't know how to react.

The figure is him. But his brown hair overshadows his eyes, yet Boboiboy could see hollow brown eyes like his gaze was piercing his soul.

The figure raised his hand, and covered his other eye, **"Hello, me..."**

"H-how...?" Boboiboy stuttered, "W-who are you?"

 **"I don't know."** His doppelganger said, **"But in a strange unforeseen circumstance, I'm you. Just someone who knows you more than yourself."**

Boboiboy stepped back when he noticed his same faced figure walking towards him, **"And yes, I've been watching all the time. And I've been reminding you always."**

The teen's head grew heavy, and he remembers some of his flashbacks and nightmares, "T-That was you?"

 **"I didn't want you to forget."** He sadly replied, **"You kept on pushing me away, and I feel sad about it."**

He narrowed his eyes and glared at his other self, "I lost control because of you!"

Even when Boboiboy looked at his other self with pure hatred and anger, the teen could see the sadness reflected onto those hollow brown orbs, **"It's sad that you blame me for everything."**

The teen looked away, "Why are you even here? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

 **"Hmmm..."** The doppelganger hums, **"Maybe... I'm like... your eight sibling? Think of it that way. Also, I never come here to torment you.** **I just wanted to help."**

"By reminding me that it's all my fault?" Boboiboy sarcastically replies, "Yeah, I get the picture. I don't need it to be shoved in my face."

The 8th Sibling sighs, shaking his head, **"You really are in denial."**

Boboiboy stares at his counterpart, and shivered at how hard his other self is looking at him, "You're staring at me creepily. Also, 8th sibling?"

 **"You have brothers, right? Then I maybe am like that... just mostly inside you."** He nonchalantly replies as he sits a few feet beside and away from Boboiboy.

 **"Oh, and forgive me. But I'm blind. That's why I'm staring at you, as** _ **creepily**_ **as you say."** The 8th sibling admitted, **"But the darkness helps me feel you."**

"It's not that dark here, I don't even know where the lights are from."

 **"Light huh... that seems interesting."** The doppelganger replies, **"Regardless, the surroundings around here make me feel everything. But I just can't figure out how the light works. Yet, as long as its dark, I know how the earth, the wind, the heat, and the cold feels like. It's painful, but maybe beautiful."**

Boboiboy suddenly felt sorry for his other twin, even if he's still feeling suspicious about this doppelganger, "There's beauty in it."

**"I see. Yet, just as me, you are also blind as well."**

"Excuse me?"

 **"Never mind me, I'm just muttering to myself."** The 8th sibling chuckles, **"Your powers are still there, you know? Just... different."**

"I got weaker, that's why." Boboiboy replied, frowning at the idea.

 **"You're not thinking about this properly."** The 8th sibling giggled, **"Powers are either weak or strong, depending on the owner. You're already making an assumption without thinking of an alternative. It's sad."**

"Why is it sad for you? You're not the one with the problem." Boboiboy pointed out.

 **"You treat me like a problem. But it's fine, I understand it."** The 8th sibling replies, **"And, I also want to help. I did say that."**

Boboiboy's gaze still remained at his doppelganger, who was busy looking up, "Are you sure you're me?"

 **"Maybe? I don't know."** He shrugs as he stands up and stretches, **"All I know is that, I'm always here. But you just don't want me. I only appear at the moment of your lowest, and you just did."**

But he looked at Boboiboy and smiled, his hollow eyes piercing towards the real one, **"But it's fine. I understand. You did say that I'm the reason** _ **you**_ **lost control."**

The doppelganger didn't wait for Boboiboy to reply as he started to walk away, **"It's nice talking with you. Now, snap out of your thoughts. Ochobot is calling you."**

"Wait!" Boboiboy suddenly stands up and tries to chase the 8th sibling, yet the doppelganger quickly rose their distance and he began to fade.

**"You'll quickly figure that out, maybe? I don't know. Also, don't keep Ochobot in the dark."**

"Wait, I need answers –!"

**"Goodluck, Boboiboy."**

"Wait –!"

"Boboiboy!"

Pain suddenly surrounded his head, which caused him to hold and grit from the pain. His brown eyes snapped open and quickly looked at his surroundings.

"Oh no! Boboiboy, I'm sorry! Did I hit your head hard?" Ochobot frantically asked as he looked at his friend with worry.

Boboiboy rubbed the sore part, but it didn't bother him that much as he went to a kneeling position, "I'm fine... it's okay."

"You suddenly dozed off and I grew worried when you became silent."The yellow power sphere uttered as he took the teen's right hand, "Plus, your right fist is bruised! Thank goodness it isn't injured. Not when you cracked the ground with burn marks!"

"Ohh... sorry I didn't control myself back there – wait what?"

"You didn't notice? While you were angry, your right fist slightly cracked up with flames." Ochobot replies as he shows the hologram of the events.

Boboiboy watches from the projection and saw his frustrated self suddenly punching the ground, and he noticed the spark of flame when it made impact.

"You didn't change, but your fire powers appeared." He replies as the projection ends, "I knew this was a bad idea. Come on, let's just –"

"Wait." He cuts his friend off as he stands up, caressing his bruised right knuckle, "I want to test a theory right now."

He didn't wait for Ochobot to reply as he positions himself, like he was about to jump. His brown eyes dart up and saw the moon shining up the sky. With a heavy sigh, he focused at the soles of his feet and felt the wind quickly piling up.

Boboiboy felt the wind pressure change, and noticing the charged-up wind on his feet. Then, with a strong leap, he jumps and lets the wind strengthen his jump. The teen suddenly felt the same exhilarating feeling of being up the clouds.

The wind was there and it swept towards his face. He kept on going up until he finally stopped, the moon just above him, and Boboiboy couldn't help but admire the glow from it.

"The moon's beautiful..." And the teen remembered how his mother loved the earth's moon glow.

But his thoughts were cut when he noticed himself falling. Yet that didn't make him worry as he noticed some clouds from the sky. He raised both his hands and with one swift motion, water soon came out and it went towards Boboiboy. It was a lot, but the teen knew that it was enough. 

As he slightly came near onto the ground, he spins the water around and made a bubble, enough for him to splash down without any problem. He was caught by his water bubble, and noticed how it managed to stay put, as long as he willed it. His eyes turned and saw some debris that could be used as target practice.

With a sigh, bubbles came out from his mouth, and Boboiboy quickly flew up, making him stand towards the top. His brown eyes looked down and noticed how the part that he stepped in, froze.

Narrowing his eyes, he took a water and it covered his hand, he imagined and willed himself to think of water's second tier. It came to fruition and saw the water froze, making his fingers look like claws.

Eyeing the makeshift targets, he swiftly raised his hand forward and the ice spikes from his finger fired like projectiles. Boboiboy noticed some miss, but still smiled at some of it hitting the targets.

Jumping down from the water bubble that he made, he raised his hands and spun it around, raising it up towards the sky. With one quick swish, he opened his arms wide and the water quickly separated, making it seem like it rained.

But before the rain could even hit, Boboiboy suddenly saw a tree nearby and willed it and was able to grow some of its branch and trees towards Ochobot. It made the yellow power sphere safe from the makeshift rain.

"B-Boboiboy..." Even the yellow power sphere was bewildered with the events, with him witnessing what just happened, while also assessing the cause.

"I... I think I figured out how my power works right now..." The teen replies, as his knees then buckled and his right hand trembled.

Ochobot quickly ran towards his side and scanned the teen, "You're lucky that you're just tired from the emotional turmoil, and with you suddenly releasing your powers at a full scale."

The teen acknowledged the thought and said, "Yeah... but how did it go?"

"I think it just confirmed my suspicion about it." Ochobot replies, "You may not do any splits, or maybe change into elemental form. But you could still summon some of your first and second tier elements. That just proves our theory since you always show it to your siblings."

Boboiboy then continues, as he raised his palm and small rocks appeared on his hand, "But, I could only summon a small scale. Yet... if I'm near a source of an element."

He willed and imagined the form of the earth oh his hand, it then gained some rocks from his surroundings and it formed his earth element symbol. The size of it is almost the same as a flower vase.

"My powers might gain more if I'm surrounded by an element." He finishes the thought, "I still have elemental manipulation. I just need a source to strengthen it."

"That maybe it, Boboiboy. But there might still be some unanswered questions too." Ochobot pointed out.

"Still, this makes me a mid to close range fighter. If it's true, even at a smaller scale, I could make use of it by fighting in close combat." The teen said with determination, as he lets the earth on his hand fall unto the ground,

"At least I know I could still protect my brothers, Tok Aba, and you. I just have to be careful how I aim and collect."

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the palm of his hand and his watch, the words of his other self, echoing in his mind.

_'Figure it out myself... don't keep Ochobot in the dark...'_

Boboiboy then tries to stand up, which made his friend worry. But the teen didn't waver and managed to stand up without any problems. Yet he looked towards Ochobot, already deciding.

"You kept your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine." He stated, feeling nervous for what he's about to reveal."

He sighs, and looks at Ochobot, while holding the power sphere's hand, "Do you remember Bora Ra?"

-0-0-0-

**A/N: And that's a wrap!**

**To explain what I did for BBB's powers, again (just in case). From previous chapters, he could only summon a small portion of it. It would easily be underestimated and classified as harmless, but only if Boboiboy wills it to be like that.**

**So, with how I try to explain it. Boboiboy needs an elemental source for his powers to grow. If not, he might need to be close in order for a certain target to be affected depending on his element. Let' say like wind. He used his wind powers to try and catch Taufan from the previous chapters. We can hypothesize that he could maybe use the small wind he summoned for blowing things away in close range, or like a rasengan or think of Aether/Lumine's wind skill (from Genshin Impact). Same goes with his elements.**

**And yeah, 'till next time (; OwO)9**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mentions of blood, and yeh more trauma QwQ**

-0-0-0-

"Bora Ra?" Ochobot asked, yet the teen flinched when he noticed the slight slit of his friend's eyes.

Boboiboy knew that the power sphere was anxious, "I talked to Kaizo. His family got attacked... and he almost lost Fang."

This made Ochobot realize why the teen was suddenly fixated in training his powers, "Fang? How are they? Especially Kaizo's little brother."

"They're fine. But shaken from the events, since that alien used Fang as a bargaining chip, in exchange for the power sphere that Kaizo's family has kept hidden."

The teen sighs, his eyes drifting away from the thoughts that are hindering his head, "And... do you remember back then? When you first gave me powers?"

His brown eyes dart back towards his friend, "I was the only one there to stop that bad guy from taking you. I was five, but I kinda new that he was bad news."

Ochobot suddenly grew worried. Even if it was years ago, the thought of it was somewhat terrifying for him. His memory was still fuzzy, but all he knew was that he needed to run away.

"You suddenly teleported at the station, and I was the first one to catch you."Boboiboy stated, "Everything was also fuzzy back there, since that alien managed to get in your portal and found us."

Ochobot didn't need to be told more, as he already figured it out, "Bora Ra... was the one who attacked me, right?"

The teen didn't answer, and looked away. But he gave a nod to confirm that statement.

"Ochobot..."

It was then when he noticed his friend glitching. Boboiboy was quick enough to catch him, before the yellow sphere could hit the ground.

"Ochobot!" He exclaims, worry etched all over him, "Hey, stay with me, buddy!"

His eyes were wide, and brows furrowed from the sight in front of him. Ochobot seemed to glitch even more and it didn't help how his friend was groaning and wincing from the pain.

 _'This was really a bad idea...'_ Boboiboy thought as he prepares his watch, _'I should have fought more for you to stay in TAPOPS!'_

"Boboiboy..."

The teen noticed how his friend's metallic hand covered his watch, as if he knows what the teen was about to do.

"Ochobot..."

"Y-you're afraid?" Ochobot uttered, his voice hinted static.

"I am..." He replies without hesitation, "Unlike before, I know my family is safe. That I may not be needed, but I will still protect. Yet, now..."

His eyes dart back to the power watch, "Not when there's a stronger foe out there, and there might be no one to protect the family I have here. Ochobot... it's not safe here anymore. Not when –"

"But I ran towards you first." Ochobot replied, cutting his friend from saying those words, "I remember you, and there's a hint of regret for making you have those powers at such a young age."

Ochobot remembered being afraid, his memory was still a blur, but there were bits that came back to him. It was really Bora Ra who was chasing him. He opened a random location that was given to him by someone, and there he first saw a young Boboiboy. A child, however, that mere child didn't even think twice and protected him.

"You didn't give me away, even when you were afraid." Ochobot replies, looking directly at Boboiboy, "That's why I gave you powers to help you, and look how it turned out."

"I don't think whatever you gave me back then, is still the same."

"You just proved me wrong with how you used your powers right now." Ochobot retorted as he tries to fly, successfully he did so, "Just because you told me who that bad alien was, doesn't mean that I have to leave you alone."

"I know how scared you were back then." Boboiboy replies, his lips clenching.

"Are you just saying that to yourself? You also had nightmares from that encounter."Ochobot argued back, "You still have them until now, and don't get me started how you tried to hold back from screaming after those episodes."

The teen frowned upon hearing those. He thought that he held back enough, the teen just didn't notice that Ochobot was somehow smart enough to notice. Yet, it wasn't just that. It was also along with his newfound discovery, another self that formed inside him. Boboiboy just didn't know if it was a potential power, or a threat to himself and others.

"I... I just want to protect my brothers... you and Tok..." Boboiboy uttered, his eyes fixated onto the ground, "I'm just afraid of failing."

Ochobot sighs as he places his hand on the teen's head, "And this is why I agree to stay here. I know you would protect me, and I know I could help you. Especially when Amato chose the mission than you."

"Ochobot... please don't..."

"I know, you and your mindset of thinking that you're worth less than others."

That made the teen chuckle, though it seemed broken that what Ochobot used to hear back then, "Boboiboy, you're doing a great job. Don't even doubt it."

"I guess... still, thanks for staying, Ochobot."

"You're my best friend, of course I would always stay with you." His blue eyes arched up, smiling.

The teen blushed, but his smile finally surfaced from his lips, "Yeah...."

Boboiboy then raised his right hand, and with a flick, he managed to get some of the water off his clothes, drying himself. The teen then directed the water to a nearby tree, where he stopped it from floating, and fell onto the ground.

"That also doesn't mean that I won't ignore Kaizo's warning." Boboiboy said as he stands up, "I have Kaizo's number on speed dial for emergencies. If anything, we'll be ready."

-0-0-0-

The sound of the wind blowing the leaves away was somewhat easy to detect if someone were near the area. However, with the moon luminating high above the sky, and most lights from each house were off, it was no doubt that it was already late.

Boboiboy tried to practice modes of transportation using his powers. Lightning was already out of the suggestions, since he could only produce sparks from his fingers or some of his body parts. He tried other elements, and found out earth and wind could be used for movement. Yet the teen didn't try to test his earth element, since he knew that he might make a ruckus. In the end, he carried Ochobot as they both took a leap upward, collecting wind from his surroundings.

Gently, he was able to land, as if it were a soft breeze that touched the ground. The teen didn't even risk entering the front door. So, he used his wind powers once more to get up through his window, luckily, he was able to control its pressure, making sure that they will think of just a soft breeze passing by.

"Tok Aba seemed to be asleep." Ochobot said as he tries to scout the surroundings outside the teen's room.

"Yeah, thank goodness, I wouldn't want him to worry that much." Boboiboy sighs as he noticed the time. It was already 12 am in the morning. He and Ochobot were gone for an hour.

"Yeah, I imagine him already twisting your ear." The power sphere chuckled, "Even when you're 18 already, he won't stop treating you like a kid."

"Only if I get into trouble, though." Boboiboy replied as he opens his drawer and finds clothes to change into, "I swear his ear twists hurts a lot."

"Anyways, we should get some rest. You still have to accompany them to kindergarden." Ochobot said as he prepares to lounge on his charging station.

"Yeah, Tok Aba said that he'll prepare breakfast and also come with us when taking them there." Boboiboy replies as he sits on his bed, "Time sure flies fast huh?"

"Yeah. They're already three." The teen ponders as he lies down on his bed, _'It won't be long before they finally ask questions... I'm just not sure how to tell them.'_

His brown eyes dart at Ochobot, and noticed the power sphere already in his sleep mode. Boboiboy smiles as he slowly tries to let sleep take him.

"Sleep well, Ochobot." Boboiboy softly utters as he too fell asleep.

-0-0-0-

**_The sound of chaotic rumble echoed throughout, making his brown eyes wide when a debris almost fell upon him. Luckily, he flashed away in red, making him safe. Yet, he didn't stop running, even when the red spark diminished within him._ **

**_"Where are you!?" He cried out, even when the sound of explosions overshadowed his voice._ **

**_Brown eyes continued to dart at every surrounding, not missing any speck, regardless of the chaos surrounding him. He just couldn't worry about it, not when she was in danger._ **

**_"I'm here!" Once more, he called out, "Mom!"_ **

**_He kept on running, dodging every debris that were falling above him, calling out for his mother from the destruction._ **

**_The teen ran..._ **

**_...and ran..._ **

**_Then, he suddenly tripped, landing on the hard-broken ground with a painful thud._ **

**_He raised his head, and managed to look at the source, only for his eyes to become bloodshot. His lips parted as if he was trying to say something. The lump on his throat became harder to swallow._ **

**_Then he screamed._ **

**_"MOM!!"_ **

**_The hand of her mother was the only visible one, the rest was buried. Yet seeing another pole on top of it made him scream even more._ **

**_"No... no... NO!!"_ **

**_He shakes his head in denial, as he crawls away from the sight, eyes wide with fear. Yet he managed to snap himself when he sees a figure walking away. But it made him flinch when he heard cries coming from the figure._ **

**_"N-no – wait!" He immediately stands up, ignoring the pain in his body, "Wait! Stop!"_ **

**_He kept on running, yet the distance kept on growing. That voice, it was familiar, and in sudden realization, it made him run more._ **

**_"Don't take them!" He begs, trying to catch the figure walking towards him, "Give my brothers back!"_ **

**_In that instance, the figure stopped, as well as the crying. Yet that didn't stop him from running. The more he did, the closer he was._ **

**_And when he was about to reach the figure, it suddenly turned._ **

**_Then, he stopped running, frozen on his spot._ **

**_Glowing red eyes, and white hair, it shone from the fire surrounding the figure._ **

**_It grinned, "She had what I wanted, yet it was destroyed. Because of you."_ **

**_Before he could even reply, the figure appeared in front of him, only for it to push the teen hard onto the ground._ **

**_"We'll see each other again, Boboiboy."_ **

**_He felt the hard ground upon his impact, a crack and a thud echoed, even if he managed to stop his tumble and stood by his knees. His teeth grit from the pain, not letting the figure in front of him giving any satisfaction from hearing his pain._ **

**_However, he noticed that the sounds he could hear were howling winds. There was no raging fire and explosion, no sounds of rumbles and cracks, and the hard impact of debris falling to the ground._ **

**_"I have to say, it was quite hard to find you. It took some pests control just so I could."_ **

**_Finally, Boboiboy turned and saw the same alien from before, "B-Bora Ra...!"_ **

**_Yet another sight caught his eye, and his blood turned cold once more._ **

**_His siblings were there, all grown up... all grown up. Yet, they didn't move on the ground._ **

**_"No... no..." He choked a sob as the teen tried to crawl towards them._ **

**_"Are you crying, pathetic weakling?" The figure taunted, "Well, you're too late."_ **

**_This just made the teen sob even more when he sees Ochobot being held by Bora Ra, "Say good bye, little power sphere~"_ **

**_The teen sees a large black sphere on the alien's palms, and the teen knew where it was headed._ **

**_It was towards his family, his brothers, and his best friend, Ochobot._ **

**_"NO!!!"_ **

Boboiboy opened his eyes wide, and his body rose up from shock. His breathing became erratic and harsh, as he noticed the sweat on his forehead. It was not only that, but he felt his lips, and he touched it, noticing some traces of blood.

 _'I must have bitten my lips hard.'_ He sighs, rubbing his temples with both his hand. Looking at his left, he sees Ochobot undisturbed, which made Boboiboy glad for a bit.

Carefully, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, deciding to wash his face and clean up the wound from his lips. Thankfully it wasn't big, yet he could see that it was still swollen, but not that noticeable.

The teen checks his power watch, noticing the time which was around 1:30 am.

**"Nightmare?"**

His brown eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection, only to see a certain someone having control over it.

"It's you..."

 **"Yep, I did tell you that I may appear at your lowest."** His other self said, **"Though, I know that there would be more concrete ways for us to truly meet."**

"I never wanted your company."

 **"You say that always."** The 8th sibling sighs, **"All I could say is that whatever dream that is, it's a reminder of the past."**

"I'm done with the past."

**"Yet it keeps on appearing... just when, Boboiboy?"**

With a blink of an eye, the teen noticed his reflection back to normal. This made him alone in the bathroom with his thoughts.

Just as he finished washing his face, a knock at his door slightly startled him. Yet he calms himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"A-Abang?"

Boboiboy quickly walked to his door and opens it, "Little bolt?"

The teen kneels down at the child's height, as he pats his head, "What's wrong?"

"G-Gempa... cry..." Halilintar whispered, "H-He didn't.... want you... come."

"Let's see them, alright?" The teen smiles as he carries Halilintar on his arms, "You're a good brother, Halilintar."

"S-sad..." the child uttered, "D-Duri... crying... 'cuz Gempa cry..."

"Okay." He nods and they arrive at the septuplets' room. Gently, he knocks the door and told them, "It's me. I'm coming in, alright?"

Boboiboy was careful in opening the door, as to not startle his siblings. Not when two of them were emotionally distressed. His brown eyes saw how the others were also surrounding Gempa, as they try to comfort him. Duri was also crying with Gempa, yet it seemed that the second youngest was trying to comfort him as well. Halilintar immediately asked to be put down, which the teen did.

"W-why call Abang?" Gempa asked, even if he was still crying, "I shaid no!"

"G-Gem sad!" Duri exclaims, "Abang, help!"

Boboiboy didn't wait as he walks towards them, kneeling at their height, "I think your brothers made a good call to inform me about this."

Gempa sniffed, wiping his eyes from the tears that kept falling from his eyes. The teen noticed how his little gem was holding back from crying but failed to do so.

"What's wrong?" He asked, yet Gempa didn't answer.

"He said... that he had bad dream." Boboiboy turned to see Solar speaking. The youngest, and probably the smartest, since the gray clad child was able to speak most of the words clearly.

"Bad dream..." Ice nods as tries to offer his whale plush, but Gempa refused.

Halilintar was now beside Gempa and was trying to comfort his brother, "Say it, Gem."

"No!"

Taufan then latched onto his big brother, his tiny hands clutching the hem of his shirt, "Pleash help, Abang... We don't know his bad dream."

Blaze nods as he said, "Duri cry.... Gempa not like to talk!"

The teen then focused on his second youngest brother. His little gem was stubborn and it didn't help if he pressed it. So, he decided to think of an alternative, "And why are you crying, little leaf?"

Duri sniffed, but he still tried to talk, "I don't want Gempa sad! I want to hug him... but he don't wanna!"

Boboiboy looked at his siblings with forlorn eyes, and it hurt when Halilintar was looking at him, his red eyes begging to help their brother.

"Gempa woke up crying..." Halilintar explained, "But, Gempa didn't want to say. He pushed me away..."

"You know that Gempa didn't mean to do that right?"

Halilintar nods, "Gem is scared... we also scared."

Solar then replied, "We wanna help, Gem."

The teen smiled for the show of concern, and he could see the slight change of Gempa's expression.

"Gem," He softly called his name, his hand onto the boy's brown locks, "Your brothers and I are worried. Even if you don't want to tell, seeing you crying hurts them."

"B-big boys... shouldn't cry..." He sniffed.

"But I can see that your nightmares were scary." The teen points out, "It's okay to cry when you feel bad. You don't need to hold it in, and your brothers and I won't laugh."

Boboiboy noticed how Gempa's little hands trembled, and his lips quivered. His little brother's golden eyes dart at his siblings, and the teen could see the look of guilt from the child.

This time, Gempa didn't stop himself from crying once more, and the child burst out, "T-There was a bad man who chased me... he took my brothers... he scared me. T-Then... I saw you running, but you didn't came..."

Boboiboy sadly looked at his little gem, "Oh, Gempa..."

The brown clad child quickly ran towards his brother, burying his face, "D-Don't leave us... d-don't leave me... I'm scared! E-everyone is gone... and I was alone..."

Gempa sobs as he clutched his tiny fingers onto his brother's shirt, "I'm sorry I pushed Hali... I'm sorry I made Abang and... my brother worried... I don't wanna tell, b-because H-Hali and the others would be sad... you're sad too, Abang."

Boboiboy hugged Gempa, his hand caressing the boy's hair, "You didn't want to make me even sadder?"

A nod he could feel.

"Oh, Gem..." He soothes his brother and his eyes dart at the others, "Here, come."

He raised his arm forward, offering for his other siblings to join in as well. It didn't come as a surprise when the teen sees his siblings crying as well.

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere." Boboiboy soothes them, "I promised to protect the seven of you, and I love you all equally."

"A-Abang!" Gempa exclaims as he cried harder, "S-sorry..."

"Gempa hug!" Duri sniffs as he lets his hand land onto his brother's shoulder.

Solar slightly sniffed and said, "Y-You promise not to leave us? G-Gempa's dream seem scary."

"I won't, little sun." He grins, patting each of their heads, "You're my brothers, and I'll be here with you always."

"E-even if we also have bad dreams?" Ice meekly asked as the teen noticed how tightly the cyan clad child was holding his plushy.

"That just makes me want to comfort all of you more, snowflake." Boboiboy replies as he caresses his hair.

"E-Even if we fight?" Blaze admits, somewhat knowing that he causes most of the trouble.

"Never, little flame." He assures them, "Siblings always fight, but we still love each other. That won't change."

"B-but..."Halilintar whispers, "W-we're loud..."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're my brothers." Boboiboy interjects, "I promise that Gempa's dream won't happen."

The teen then noticed how his siblings wouldn't want to let go. An idea appeared on his mind, "How about I sleep with you guys? You still have classes. But I promise that when you all wake up, you'll see me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Boboiboy replies as he hugs them, making sure to let them know that he'll never let go from their lives.

_'It might take a while... but whoever they are... I won't let them take my siblings away. I'll fight even if it hurts. It's the strength to protect.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: School works are a drag.... QwQ**

**-/-/-**

"Abang! Solar is taking my stuff again!"

"That pencil is mine, Hali! Stop assuming that it's yours!"

Boboiboy nervously chuckled at the sight of his eldest and younger septuplet, fighting over a pencil. He wanted to try and intervene, but he was helping Blaze, Duri, and Taufan with their homework. Being six-year-old kids, they soon learned how to read and write. Among the seven, Solar proved to have learned the lessons quickly. Their teacher once asked if Boboiboy would like for Solar to skip a grade, but the teen declined.

Because, even if he sees the two fighting, he knows that Solar doesn't want to separate from his siblings.

"Abang," He looked down to see Duri poking his cheek, "I don't know how this is?"

Duri had some problems with Math, and it just didn't help that he was lagging a bit from their lessons. Yet, Boboiboy has patience to help his baby brother pass, along with the other two misfits.

"Why is math so hard, Aaabaaaaaaangggg!" Taufan and Blaze whined in unison.

The teen chuckled as he checks their work, "I see that you three copied each other's answers. Well, good thing is you got most of it right. The hard ones, you got the subtraction there wrong."

Duri pouts, "I'm not as good as Solar..."

"Hey now," Boboiboy stops him while patting the green clad child's head, "Just because the three of you got it wrong, doesn't mean you did a bad job. You three did copy, but I noticed you all discussing what to do."

"Taufan got it first, so we also asked for help." Blaze pointed out.

"Oh, I did see, and you two gave some insights about it." The teen grins as he ruffles their hair, "It just proves that the three of you are improving. I'm proud."

The three blushed and grinned at the compliment. Though it was Duri who seemed prouder by it.

"Thank you, Abang!" Duri giggles, his smile was shining that it almost made Boboiboy cover his eyes.

_'Why do I suddenly see flowers beside him?'_

"Gempa!"

The teen suddenly looked at the sudden shrill, and he sees his little gem standing in the middle. Yet, Boboiboy noticed Halilintar and Solar holding their heads.

"Will you please don't fight!" Gempa softly hissed, "Ice is asleep and you're noisy!"

"Ice always sleeps, Gempa!" Solar retorted.

"That's because we're already done with our homework!"

"Halilintar still has my pencil!"

"Learn to share, Solar!"

"How can I study if he has my pencil!?"

"You have many!"

"It's still mine!"

Before Boboiboy could even try to intervene, he suddenly flinches when he sees Gempa pulling their ear, making the two brothers' wince in pain and stop from yammering.

He slightly blamed Tok Aba for doing that in front of his siblings... especially Gempa. Boboiboy once got in trouble since he suddenly used his wind powers and made a mess near the cocoa shop. As much as it amuses his siblings, it hurt to be at the receiving end of his grandfather's scolding and ear pulling.

Now, he slightly pities the two, but he couldn't stop Gempa, _'Atok even gave him the seal of approval... so he's literally the one keeping those two in line.'_

Boboiboy knew that he was the last resort if his siblings were to run amok. Yet, it's weird and somewhat a proud brother moment to see Gempa taking the initiative to help... or keep his brothers in line.

"For a six-year-old, Gempa doesn't hold back." Boboiboy sighs, noticing that Halilintar and Solar already stopped fighting and continue on with their homework, "Solar is keen on studying a lot... well, that's because Yaya and Ying are really challenging them."

It was a weird coincidence that Solar and Gempa were at the same class as Yaya and Ying. Heck, the septuplets are in one class. To avoid confusion, they base on who to call by the color of their hats. Though, it was a comforting feeling to see his siblings loving the hat he gave for their first birthday.

And in every parent and teacher meeting (It was mostly him who went there), their teacher would always tell the rivalry between his two brothers, and the two smartest girls in class. Gempa seemed to not like that kind of competition, it just didn't help the case since his little gem was a hard worker, and would go extra miles to do a task on time, and with effort.

As for Halilintar and Ice, he knew that they seem smart, but just don't care. He always reminds the two to do their best in class. They did, but the two just didn't want that kind of attention.

Blaze, Taufan, and Duri are the balls of energy in their class. They do well, and they mostly want to focus on playing. Yet the teacher seemed to smile at his three troublemakers. The three do harmless pranks, but it was for laughs. Boboiboy gave them a talk in making sure that they don't harm anyone with it. Luckily, no one did, and they all just laughed about it.

"Abang..." He felt someone tugging the hem of his shirt, "Oh, Ice. You seem to have woken up."

"Hmmm..." The cyan clad child nods as he rubs his eyes, "I'm thirsty... can you make us Tok's Ice Chocolate?"

At the mention of the beverage, six eyes suddenly perched towards their oldest brother. It was also sudden when the others were now in front of him, begging.

"Well..." The teen sighs, knowing that they couldn't say no, "What do we say first?"

"Pleasee??"

Boboiboy chuckles, "Alright, all of you did well with your homeworks, I'll make seven."

"YAY!" They cheered but Duri suddenly looks at his brother.

"But what about you, Abang?" The green clad child asked.

"It's okay, I'll drink later."

Ice suddenly shakes his head and sternly looks at his brother, "No... Abang also drink with us!"

"How about we help, Abang." Taufan suggests, "So he can also have one too!"

"Taufan's right, let's help!" Solar grins, earning a nod from the others.

-0-0-0-

The moment they started drinking was the moment Taufan suddenly remembered something from their class.

They suddenly had a class discussion and there were moments that he didn't always listen. But he would still try to pay attention since his big brother wanted him to study well. Even if his little wind didn't get to be as smart as Solar or Gempa, the blue clad child knew that their brother, grandfather, and their little friend Ochobot, would all still be proud at them.

However, during that discussion, it intrigued Taufan a bit at the mention of family. They already have, Taufan and his six brothers. His big brother said that the seven of them bore the same face since they were born on the same date, just different time span. He knew that Halilintar was the oldest, and he was the second. Gempa was the third, then Blaze, Ice, Duri, and the youngest, Solar.

Atok would play with them after his work. His stories were interesting and fun. There were times Ochobot also came to play, and even went to try and be like a ball. However, it ended up with him, Blaze and Duri, chasing their yellow friend.

Taufan likes to draw, and it's mostly with him, his siblings, his atok, Ochobot, and especially their big brother.

But, the teacher suddenly mentioned parents. _Are they like Abang and Atok?_

The blue clad child saw a drawing of what seems to be a family from their teacher. Each point talks about them. Yet he wondered about mother and father. _Who were they?_

A picture showing a complete family. But Taufan didn't understand why it seemed that their family isn't the same as the picture. There was no mother and father. _Is Abang a mother? A Father?_

While the class took place, he noticed some of his brothers too. They also didn't know the new terms about it. What made Taufan worried was Gempa. He seemed uncomfortable, and had a distant sad look. His little brother seemed more bothered about it than the rest of them. But even he was curious too.

"Abang." In the living room, as they wait for their grandfather and Ochobot to come home, Taufan called his brother, "I remember our teacher saying... words."

"Oh?" Boboiboy tilts his head, "Is there something you don't understand?"

Taufan nods, his eyes gazing at his brothers, who seemed to know where this was going, "What... do big brothers do?"

The teen blinked at the answer, "Well, since we were born first, we take care of our siblings. Just like the seven of you."

Taufan slightly giggled when his brother poked his nose.

"Is that all?"

"Well... no..."

Boboiboy became slightly worried when he sees the downcast gaze on his siblings' façade, "What's wrong?"

They seem to not answer, but Taufan decided to be the voice of the siblings, "What's a mother and a father?"

Boboiboy slightly flinched at the question, unable to meet the gaze of his siblings. He knew that one day, they would ask this type of question. The teen just didn't noticed how time flies so fast. Yet it was hard to explain to his six-year-old siblings of the events that only adults could understand.

It was then that Halilintar took the initiative to continue, "Our teacher... told us about families. But we don't have a mother and father."

"They... our classmates were happy when talking about them..." Solar uttered.

Boboiboy looked at his siblings, and saw how it somehow affected them of the revelation. Ice seemed to suddenly clutch his plush tightly. Blaze seemed to fidget his hands. Halilintar and Solar both had a sad downcast look. Yet it made the teen tense when he sees Duri and Gempa's reaction.

"Abang..." Gempa softly said, which reached their ears, "Y-You don't like..."

Duri's eyes slightly became watery, but the green clad child seemed to try and hold back the tears, "D-Do we have a family like them?"

Boboiboy swallowed a lump on his throat. It just didn't help that Ochobot and Tok Aba wasn't with him the moment his siblings brought up this topic. He didn't want to even swat away their question. At the same time, the teen didn't know how to put this conversation forward.

How could he even explain that their mother is dead, and that their father chose to do a mission out of a so-called _protection for them_?

"Little brothers..." He called them, "I... I'm not sure how I can say this to you. "

"So... they don't love us?" Blaze asked, though his voice betrayed him.

"What? No, no! Of course not." Boboiboy softly interjects, "They love us, especially you seven."

"But... why aren't they here with us?" Gempa asked, "And... you don't want to talk about it."

Boboiboy flinched, "N-No... that's not it -"

"You're not answering us, Abang!" The brown clad child suddenly exclaimed, which made the others look at their brother in shock.

The moment Gempa said those words, his six other siblings now bore the same question as well. Boboiboy isn't ready to tell everything... but for their sakes, he could maybe try to tell something about them.

He didn't want to choose a picture with the three of them together. The teen didn't want to spark any jealousy inside of them. So, he stood up and went to a drawer near the sofa. His siblings waited for him, but it didn't take long for him to find the picture.

It was their parent's wedding photo.

The teen returned back, sitting in the middle as he sees his brothers waiting for an answer. Boboiboy had to explain this that would make his six-year-old septuplets understand. No need for the heavy stuff, just something that they could cling on about the identity of their parents.

"This is them." He shows the picture, and by it, was their parents. It was Amato and Maya, who wore traditional Malaysian clothing fit for a wedding.

"She... looks pretty..." Duri utters, his green eyes eyeing the woman in the picture.

"That's our mother." Boboiboy smiled fondly at the picture, "Her name is Maya, our mother. Then, there's our father, his name is Amato."

"F-Father... Dad? T-then mother... mom..." Blaze muttered as if the words were foreign to him.

"Yes, Blaze." He sadly smiled, "They're the reason why we're here. Especially you seven."

"They... look nice..." Solar muttered, "But why aren't they here?"

Boboiboy didn't answer instantly, glancing at the picture in his fingertips.

**_"T-Take care of them..." His mother cried one last time, her voice soft, but broken at the same time, "I'm sorry... for doing this to you..."_ **

"Our parents... are heroes."

"Like those cartoons that we watch?" Halilintar asked, tilting his head.

"Yep, but something more." Boboiboy continued, "The reason why mom is not here... is because..."

"Because?" they asked in unison.

"Um... remember when Duri cried because the plant we took care of suddenly wilted?"

It was Duri who answered, "Yeah... it was scary and sad. I didn't like it."

Boboiboy sighs, trying to prepare himself for this, "Just like that... we also wilt at a certain time. Either if others or we're careless ourselves... or when we get sick..."

The teen didn't know how to continue the conversation, "You'll know more when you seven grow up... but yes, like the plant, mom also wilted too."

"Is it because of us?" Gempa muttered, "I... I remember you saying that Duri's plant wilted because we didn't water it enough... is it our fault?"

"Gem, no, no..." The teen shakes his head, "It was never yours, and it will never be your fault. Mom was looking forward for the seven of you to be in this world."

Solar looked away, "Yet... she's not here. Along with... dad..."

"I'm sorry that I don't have pictures of the moment you seven were not yet born." Boboiboy replied, "But I can assure you that she protected the seven of you from a bad man."

"Was it the same from Gempa's nightmare before?" Halilintar asked, "The one that chased us?"

"... I think so too." Boboiboy muttered, "But know that our parents are the best, they're heroes and they fight bad guys. Mom... died to protect us, and dad isn't here because he's continuing mom's task."

"Why are they heroes?" Solar interjects, "Do they also have powers like you, Abang?"

"Yeah, they do." The teen smiled, his eyes darting somewhere as fond memories started to return back.

"Mom and Dad are one of the strongest protectors of the galaxy, you know."

"GALAXY!?"

The teen chuckled, "Yep, up those stars that we see in the sky, it has many sights to see. They protect power spheres, like Ochobot."

"P-Power... Spheresh?" Duri tried to say those words.

"Yep, power spheres that has different powers. Ochobot gave me elemental powers, yet his main ability is teleportation."

_'It's still a mystery though... about what kind of power sphere Ochobot is.'_

"Is... that why you can swoosh? Fwoosh! And Bam?" Duri asked as he mimicked his big brother when they saw him flexing his powers.

Boboiboy chuckled at Duri's cute portrayal, "Yep, but you should have seen our parents. Dad has someone like Ochobot who can make a mecha suit for him. Then, mom's powers came from... her home. She didn't have any power sphere companion, but her involved making things float."

He then raised his palms, and it conjured small rocks, "Though, mom has similar powers as me. It's more of elemental substance that she could float."

**_"Look closely, Boboiboy." Maya's soft words echoed through the young child's ears, "In my hand are small rocks. But that doesn't mean that it will just be like that."_ **

**_"Those rocks are pretty, mommy!" Young Boboiboy giggled._ **

**_"That's because they're known as Lunaculous. A rare stone found in my planet." Maya giggled, "And it's also why you have glowing nightshade. This stone glows in the dark and has good energy properties."_ **

**_Boboiboy hums as he looks at his power watch, it was different from his mother, who wore a bracelet, containing a stone glowing in white, "Would I also be as strong as you and dad?"_ **

**_"Oh, I'm sure that you'll be, my little baby." Maya replies as she kisses his forehead, "Your powers, after all, seem to surpass mine and your dad's."_ **

His hand then closed and the stones dispersed into dust, _'That lamp...'_

"Can we also have one too?" Blaze suddenly asked, his hazel eyes suddenly sparkling. The teen's thoughts were cut from those words.

 _'Maybe...'_ He replied in his thoughts, "I don't know, little flame~"

"Aw!" His red clad brother whined.

Though, it seemed evident that the other five also agreed with Blaze. Boboiboy could even see the slight glint in their eyes at the thought of it.

"I remember Abang showing me a flower in his hand!" Duri giggled, "Pretty!"

"Abang still lets out snowflakes." Ice replies with a yawn, "It makes me sleepy and nice..."

Taufan grins while looking at Halilintar, "You also want it too, Hali?"

Red eyes glared at those blue orbs, but everyone could see that Halilintar was pouting, and was trying to not act like he wanted it too.

"Um, I..." Halilintar huffed as he looked away.

"Are you like them, Abang?" They all paused from the excitement when they heard Gempa talk, "Did you also fight bad guys?"

Boboiboy looked at Gempa, but there wasn't any excitement from the brown clad child's expression. The teen remembered how his little gem tend to have nightmares of the dream that he dreamt a long time ago.

"Gempa -" He was about to say something, but he paused when the sound of doors clicking caught their attention.

"That seems to be Atok and Ochobot." Boboiboy said as he stands up, "I'll check on him, you guys enjoy your drinks."

Yet the moment the door opened, Boboiboy expected two figures entering their house. He was already prepared to greet Ochobot and Tok Aba. The teen was even expecting that his grandfather might have brought groceries, and that his yellow friend was carrying some as well.

"Welcome back, Tok, Ochobot -"

The door did close, but there were only footsteps that signaled one person entering the house. Boboiboy's body froze, as if he was tied up on that spot. He couldn't twitch or even try to make any effort to move. His mouth hung slightly open, with eyes wide from the sight.

Boboiboy tried to speak, but it's like his mouth became dry, and his mind blank all of a sudden.

Finally, the figure spoke, "Hello, Boboiboy."

It was that moment that the hand which was hidden from the figure's sight, clenched, and he bit his lip, to avoid anything unnecessary to come out of his mouth.

His lips still trembled, but Boboiboy was able to try and regain his courage.

With a sigh, he spoke,

"It's been awhile... dad."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's been a while... dad."

Boboiboy was able to get those words out of his mouth. Yet his eyes betrayed him from trying to stay in his neutral facade. How could he? Not when he hasn't seen his father for six years.

But, how could he even try to stay neutral, not when his father's look shows concern. Something that the brunette hasn't even seen before her death.

"You've grown." Amato said, "You're 20, yet you look still like a teen."

Boboiboy suddenly had the urge to punch his father. Six years of him to not even show up. He knows of Amato's efforts to help him, yet there is still this urge to knock his father down.

_Six years... and that's all you're going to say?_

Oh, how Boboiboy would have loved to say those words. However, he couldn't, not when his brothers are here, and they're witnessing this. He didn't want any of his siblings to see them fighting. It also didn't help how Amato's solemn look is slightly making him tense. Not once did Boboiboy ever think that Amato still felt some concern.

Not after that time.

"D-Does Tok Aba know you're here?" The brunette asked.

"I was planning to surprise them." Amato replied, "My visit won't be long... but it's nice to go back to my family once in a while..."

_Family?_

How Boboiboy wanted to laugh. Yet he also wanted to welcome those words. Amato was still his father, yet it ached when his old man wasn't even there when raising seven of his brothers mostly on his own. Boboiboy couldn't always rely on Tok Aba and Ochobot, and there were instances that he wandered if Amato would one day come back.

How he hoped and slowly it dissipated.

"Oh... that's nice..." Was his only reply, biting his lip to refrain from saying anything unnecessary.

"Abang..."

Boboiboy turned to see his seven siblings looking at them, especially the mysterious man in front of their brother. Gempa, Halilintar, and Solar were now standing beside and behind Boboiboy's legs. The others were either sitting at the sofa, or standing, as they gaze onto the man.

"Wow..." Boboiboy then realized that Amato has now seen his youngest children, "T-They have Maya's hair... brown as yours too. But they also have my white streak."

"Runs in the family, I guess." Boboiboy muttered, as he pats Solar and Halilintar's head.

"They've grown..." Amato said, as he slowly walks towards them, and then kneeling at their height.

With the three near the vicinity of the mysterious man, Solar looked at the man curiously. Halilintar slightly glared at the newcomer. Gempa, however, was neutral, yet his eyes were pierced towards him.

"W-who are you?" It was Blaze who asked, along with his siblings, they walk towards their brother.

Boboiboy took the initiative, reluctant as he may be, "Blaze... everyone, remember the man I just talked about? That's him, he's our father."

Their eyes widen from the revelations as the topic about their parents were just talked about just a few moments ago. Yet neither of the seven seemed keen on getting close to the person their big brother called their father.

"You're our dad?" It was Gempa who asked, even if he's behind his brother's legs.

"You must be Gempa." Amato replied, as he tries to reach his hand forward, "And yes, I'm your dad."

Taufan looked at the man in front of his brothers, remembering how he pondered at the thought of their parents. Yet, it seemed weird for the child to suddenly see the person they've been wondering for years.

"Where were you?" Taufan reluctantly asked, "Abang never tells us about you."

"Taufan's right." Solar interjects, "We didn't see you. It was only Abang, Tok Aba, and Ochobot, along with my brothers."

"But _dad_ is suddenly here." Ice said, his gaze slightly cold.

Gempa wanted to add something, but he felt his big brother's hand trembling. His gold eyes looked up to see his brother's neutral look. But it seems as if the brown clad child knows that Boboiboy isn't feeling comfortable like them. However, they all noticed when Duri was the only one who approached their now known father.

Duri seemed unsure, but it slightly didn't help that he wanted to say hello to their so-called father, "Hi, dad, my name is Duri! Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Duri." Amato greeted the second youngest septuplet, as he then raises both his arms.

The green clad child knew this gesture, as it was always done by his brothers, his Tok, and Ochobot. He wanted to give it a try, so Duri walked forward and let the man hug his small body.

"I can't believe how much you've all grown..." Amato sighs in relief as he caresses those brown locks, "It's been so long..."

Boboiboy looked at Duri and felt a pang of jealousy. His brother's childhood innocence of being able to hug his father, not caring for some of the things that were done. Yet he tried not to let that feeling overcome him. His eyes gazed at the others, urging them to follow Duri's actions.

"Why don't you all go to dad." He said, "It's been so long, I'm sure that he misses all of you."

"B-But, Abang..." Halilintar looked at him, unsure of the events.

"Come on." The brunette smiles, patting Halilintar's head, along with Solar's, "It's okay. Just go at your pace. But at least try to be respectful."

"Alright." Blaze replied, smiling, "I'll try to get to know this old man."

Boboiboy suddenly chuckled, "Well, don't let Atok hear that."

Blaze merely grins as he then walks towards Amato, "Hi, dad! My name is Blaze!"

"Why, hello, Blaze. You seem to be energetic."

"Yep!" The red clad child grins, "Duri and Taufan are also hyper like me!"

At the mention of his name, Taufan then walked towards them and nods, "Hi! I'm Taufan, are you really our dad?"

"Yes, I am." Amato grins, caressing their head, "I could see that the three of you like trouble."

"Yep!"

"Halilintar." Amato looked and saw the other three approaching them, "I'm the oldest."

"Ice." The cyan clad child simply said, while holding his plushy.

"My name is Solar. Nice to meet you, dad."

"Make a note that Solar is the youngest." Halilintar nonchalantly pointed out, which caused Solar to glare at his brother, "And I'm the oldest."

"Oy! I have a brain than you!"

"We all have it, Solar!"

Amato chuckled at their antics, "Alright, you two, break it off before your big brother scolds you."

The two of them suddenly blushed, as pout and looked away from each other, mumbling some words.

Boboiboy was slightly relieved to see most of his siblings being okay with Amato being here. It was mostly Duri, Taufan, and Blaze. Yet the other four weren't that keen on seeing the man, most especially Gempa. The only one who didn't even bother going to greet their supposed father.

Amato noticed this, and said, "He seems shy."

"He... is," Boboiboy replied, "I guess he's just not used to seeing strangers."

The oldest sibling didn't seem to notice how Gempa was clutching the hem of his brother's pants. His gold eyes remaining fixated.

"Hello." Was Gempa's only reply before becoming silent once more.

It was when the door opened when the silence came to a halt. They all looked at the source and saw three figures coming in.

The moment Tok Aba came home, he wasn't surprised to see his son home, but he still felt ecstatic, and at the same time furious.

It was because Ochobot found Mechabot approaching them, which made the two become bewildered. The red power sphere then explained that he and Amato came here for a brief visit, yet the other man went on first to see his sons.

So, they immediately closed shop, and head straight home. They entered at the exact moment when they saw Amato surrounded by the six of the septuplets. Most of them seemed reluctant, but they tried to talk to their father.

Tok Aba didn't even like how Boboiboy seemed uncomfortable seeing his father, and with little Gempa behind him. The old man could see that the third septuplet seemed aware of his big brother's discomfort, and chose to stay.

"Amato." He called, which earned their attention.

"Tok!" The septuplets greeted as they all head towards their grandfather, greeting him.

Boboiboy then seemed to smile when he saw another longtime friend, "Hello, Mechabot. It's been a while."

"Same goes, Boboiboy." Mechabot greeted, "No kidding too, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Growth spurt and being twenty does wonders." The brunette chuckles.

"Yet, you don't even look twenty. You sure about that?" Mechabot jokes, "Also, it's nice to talk to Ochobot as well. The yellow chibi did told me some updates about you. Glad to know you're doing fine."

"Who are you calling chibi?" Ochobot remarked, putting his hand on his body.

As the two power spheres slightly argued, Boboiboy couldn't help but smile. He knows that his yellow friend needed someone to at least talk to, or a fellow power sphere. Yet his eyes dart back at the two older adults. Tok Aba had a disappointed look, and Boboiboy couldn't see how his father is doing, not when his back was facing towards the oldest sibling.

"Boboiboy." Tok Aba called him, "Take your brothers, along with Mechabot and Ochobot upstairs. Your father and I needed to talk, _privately_."

Noticing the sudden tension, he immediately called his brothers' attention, "Hey, how about we go upstairs. I'm sure that all of you are curious with Mechabot."

"Is he like Ochobot, Abang?" Solar asked, noting the sudden sparkle in his silver eyes.

"Why don't we ask him upstairs, okay?" He smiles, gently urging them to go up. Luckily, they all seem to comply.

They all got up, with Gempa being the last one to follow, since his big brother told him to watch them if they suddenly get fired up.

Boboiboy then followed, but the moment he was out of their eyesight, he stayed by the corner of the staircase, hidden from them, but still tried to listen. He didn't get to listen much, but he heard some of their conversation.

"Are you insane, Amato? Don't you think he had enough?"

"I... have to Dad. Not when this is happening."

"By what? Taking his siblings away from us? From him?"

"Please, just listen -"

Boboiboy suddenly flinched when he felt a hand touching his leg. He turned to see Taufan standing beside him. Blue eyes gazing with curiosity and worry.

"You weren't in our room." Taufan said, "Duri said that he wanted to play with everyone, but you're not with us."

"Oh." Boboiboy sighs, "Sorry, your big brother was just thinking about something right now."

"Is Abang okay?" Taufan tilts his head, "Gempa asked me to be the one going to you. He said that you don't feel well and need hugs."

Boboiboy smiled, even when the thought of his little Gem being a bit aware of his well-being, he shrugs it into thinking that it might be just some weird instincts. Gently, he kneels down onto Taufan's height and hugs his Little Breeze.

He slightly controlled his fingers from not tightening, not when he just heard the thought of his brothers being taken from him.

"Is Abang liking my hug?" Taufan asked, "I'm small, but I want to hug Abang, tightly!"

"Yeah, your hugs are the best, Taufan. Thank you."

-0-0-0-

After that, when they all came down, Boboiboy could see how tense the atmosphere seemed to be. But he couldn't help but feel sad when he sees how Amato was hugging his father, who seemed to whisper words that even the brunette couldn't figure out. He suspects that Tok Aba might know something, and judging from how tight lipped his grandfather is showing, he might have promised to keep quiet.

Boboiboy subtly glared his father, more secrets kept and it infuriates him. At the living room, as Tok Aba prepares a meal, he helps his grandfather, all to just avoid Amato. He was just relieved to see some of his siblings trying to get to know the man. Yet it didn't sit well with how Amato just left them, and it didn't help that his father still seemed uncomfortable facing him.

He hates it, and Boboiboy also felt guilty and frustrated. The brunette scared the man before, and now it seemed that Amato views his oldest son as a threat.

"You're this close to breaking our chopping board, Boboiboy." Tok Aba gently called him, "I could see some red sparks, and it doesn't help that it's where you're holding the knife."

"Oh... sorry, Tok." Boboiboy blushed as he now gently cuts the vegetables, "I'm just not okay with seeing dad. It's been a while."

"I know." Tok Aba replies, "I know you're aware that I promised your father something, and I feel guilty keeping it from you."

"It's okay, Tok. He's still your son, too." Boboiboy sighs as he pours the vegetables in the boiling pot, "I just feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Your father loves you, Boboiboy."

"Where was he when I did this alone? He wasn't the only one who grieved that time."

Tok Aba sighs, "You know that you weren't alone when you did this. You're angry and confused, Boboiboy, and your feelings are valid."

"I hate feeling this." Boboiboy pinches the bridge of his nose, "I... I just can't. As long as I protect my brothers, he won't feel disappointed. Yet it hurts when he couldn't even see me."

Tok Aba looked at his oldest grandson, the same one whom he once carried on his arms as a child. Now, burdened to keep his feelings hidden, all for the sake of not adding more burden towards his grandfather, Ochobot, and his siblings.

"Keep an eye on the dish, Boboiboy. I'll check on them." The older man volunteered, knowing well that he didn't want to be alone with his father, or to let his siblings notice how stressed their older brother is right now.

"They might be a tough crowd to handle, Tok."

"You needed some space. I'll spend some time with them." Tok Aba smiled, patting the brunette's head.

Boboiboy then watched as his grandfather heads towards the living room, and when the old man was away from his eye sight, is when the brunette let out a loud sigh.

"Great, I couldn't even keep my feelings in check."

**"He doesn't blame you."**

His eyes then narrowed when he saw his doppelganger at the corner of the kitchen, "It's been a while, me."

The 8th sibling smiles and waves a hand, **"Hello to you, too, Boboiboy."**

"Since you're here, then I'm sure that I reached my lowest point, again."

**"You were holding back a lot of negativity. In a sense, I'm just here to help you lessen it."**

Boboiboy sighs, as much as he didn't like the mysterious aura his doppelganger was omitting, he also had a point.

"Why is it that when you appear, I suddenly release every pent-up emotion I have."

 **"How could you when you're trying to suppress me?"** His doppelganger replied, looking at the original with sad eyes, **"Still afraid that I might be the one making you lose control?"**

"Maybe?" Boboiboy replied, "I haven't figured who you are, and it's very concerning."

 **"I did say that I'm you... in a sense."** The 8th sibling sighs, " **You are blind, and it just doesn't help that you're denying a memory inside of you."**

Boboiboy grits his teeth, "I should say that towards you. All these cryptic messages and secrets."

 **"We agree on one thing, though. Amato is planning something."** He then walked towards his original, a worried glance visible on his clouded brown eyes, **"Just know that I'm here to protect you. But you couldn't unlock me yet."**

His brown eyes widen, "Unlock you?"

 **"You had seven elements... but you didn't know that you also have another."** The 8th sibling said, as he leans towards Boboiboy's ear, " **Like all your elements before, you just have to understand something."**

In a blink of an eye, he was again alone in the kitchen. Turning off the stove in front of him, he held the temple of his head and sighs. He didn't want to believe in the words of his doppelganger, but he also couldn't deny the nagging feeling inside of him.

Boboiboy was careful to walk and look at how things were doing. His heart tightened at the sight of Amato smiling towards his sons. The brunette couldn't deny that genuine look, and not when his grandfather was smiling at the scene. His brothers were still young, and it didn't help that they seem oblivious at the fact of their father just suddenly appearing after six years of not being there for them.

Halilintar and Solar seemed interested with the stories that their father was telling, along with Taufan, Duri, and Blaze. Even Gempa couldn't deny it. Boboiboy could slightly hear what it was about, and it was about his time in the galaxies, and a detailed description of their mother.

Boboiboy smiled at the story, his father being stuttering and underestimated their mother at first. It resulted with him getting his butt smacked by Maya. Then the adventures they had across galaxies, saving each power sphere.

 _'I want to say that everything seems fine...'_ Boboiboy thought, his hand clenching, _'Yet I know that you're going to leave again.'_

But how, not when he sees how pained Amato is when he suddenly caught Duri from tripping. His brown eyes noticed how his father didn't want to let go, yet hid it all with a chuckle.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." He pondered, doubts and worry clouding over his head.

Behind him, his doppelganger was leaning at the kitchen counter. His eyes show sadness and concern as he sees his original looking at a such wholesome sight. The 8th sibling couldn't even disagree, not when his original's feeling is visible, and he was able to feel them.

 ** _'What are you trying to pull here, Amato?'_** He thought, his eyes slightly turning into a glint of silver white. He closes his eyes, trying not to let Boboiboy be aware of his presence.

**_'It's sad that you are not aware of how I came to be Boboiboy.'_ ** ****

_-_ 0-0-0-

Amato's eyes widen when he sees the sudden change of the atmosphere in front of him. It didn't help how Mechabot was telling him how this was a bad idea. But the older man shook his head. Now that it's already in front of him, he needed to set something straight.

"Boboiboy..."

He almost swore, not when he saw the sudden silver glint from his older son's eyes.

"You don't know how I feel, **father!** "


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wakey, wakey, something's gonna happen owo**

-0-0-0-

It didn't take that long for Boboiboy to get out of the house for a brief fresh air. The moment they all ate, it was the first time the brunette chose to separate from his siblings for a while, with him heading at their backyard. Mostly because he wanted the septuplets to at least get to know their father. Yet him watching that interaction didn't sit well with him. Ignoring that feeling inside of him, Boboiboy just went out, not bothering to even call for their attention.

"I must be out of my mind if I feel jealous for my brothers." He sighs exasperatedly, "It's nice that they get to see dad, and maybe finally, he's trying to get to know them."

Boboiboy raised the palm of his hand, where his power watch lay attached on his wrist. The same one, but most of his powers aren't with him anymore. His brown eyes remained fixated at the price he gave, and he didn't mind one bit. However, it still doesn't end when he remembered those events. The words his doppelganger uttered, and that vague memory of how he and his siblings were saved.

"If it's true... then how do I unlock you?" He muttered, yet there was no response, "You always appear at such inconvenience. But when I needed someone to talk to, you just don't."

"Abang?"

Boboiboy jumped at the sudden voice he just heard. His instincts were rusty, but he's still able to turn at the slightest sound. The moment he turned, he sees his third septuplet brother, Gempa, standing behind him.

"Gempa!" Boboiboy gasped, "You just scared me."

"Oh, sorry..." The brown clad child suddenly looked down, "I didn't mean to..."

Boboiboy sighs as he pats his brother's brown locks, "No, I'm sorry for raising my voice. Just try not to do it again."

Gempa nods, "Yes, Abang."

His brown eyes then dart towards his brother, who only went alone outside, towards him.

"You're not joining them?"

Gempa shakes his head, "My brothers seem to be having fun with... dad."

The words seemed so foreign for the child, and the oldest sibling seemed to notice the demeanor his brother showed.

"Hali said that he's going to watch them... but he said that I go to you."

Boboiboy smiles, "I'm just here for some fresh air."

Regardless of the reason, Gempa then proceeded to sit beside his big brother, "You're lying, Abang. You always lie."

Brown eyes widen at that mere statement, "Gempa... what are you saying?"

The child flinched at the change of his brother's tone, "You don't feel fine when Taufan mentioned about family... then dad came and you felt sadder."

Boboiboy looked away from Gempa's unwavering gaze, as he was unable to face his brother's harsh truth to those words.

"Abang... are you lying that you love us, too?"

This made Boboiboy turn and look at his brother, "What? No, no, that's not true, Gem!"

Gempa's gold eyes slightly became teary, "Y-you're not lying... but why does it..."

This slightly became concerning for Boboiboy. For the past years, whenever he had nightmares, Gempa was the one waking up crying. Then if he felt some discomfort, it was Gempa who comes to him first, then his brothers would follow their third brother's lead.

"Gempa... how do you know this?"

"I.. I don't know, I just feel like you're sad, angry, but you're always lying and it's making my head hurt..." Gempa sniffs, "I'm sorry, but I don't like it when you're sad."

"Little Gem..." Boboiboy replied, but he couldn't even find the words to convey, "I – "

Everything came to a halt when the two brothers suddenly heard loud voices coming from inside. It changed Boboiboy's demeanor and he lost focus towards Gempa.

"What's going on?" He muttered and immediately sprinted inside the house. Gempa was able to follow him as well, even as his small legs almost stumbled towards the ground.

What the two found was chaos, with Ochobot and Mechabot standing at the middle, trying to calm the situation. Tok Aba was with Halilintar and Blaze, who seemed to show fury in their eyes.

However, his brown eyes dart at something that he expected, yet also hoped never to happen.

Blaze and Halilintar's fingers were sparkling red, one with lightning and one with fire.

"What do you mean, leave?" Halilintar asked, his tone hissed venomously, "You think Abang is bad at us!?"

Gempa's gold eyes became wide, as if everything was a memory of long ago, "W-What's going on?"

The other brothers suddenly flinched when they noticed their oldest brother entering the room, and it didn't help that Gempa was also with him.

"Gempa..." Solar called him, but he could see the stress from his silver eyes, "Y-You don't have to listen... please leave..."

"I don't want to, not when everyone is sad..." Gempa replied, and it didn't sit well with him to see his youngest septuplet brother sad.

"You won't like this, Gempa." Solar replies, "Please, just don't listen!

Blaze's amber eyes were wide, as he eyed his brother, "G-Gempa... I remember when you cried... and it was your nightmare.""

"Blaze!" Solar exclaimed, "Please, calm down, don't get mad or you'll burn!"

Halilintar didn't waste any effort as the young child suddenly went in front of his siblings, his hands showing sparks, "Leave my brothers out of this! I don't know why you're saying that towards Abang, when you're the mean person here!"

Tok Aba grew even more worried, and tried his best efforts to calm his two grandsons, "Blaze, Halilintar, please calm down. Your brother is already here."

Boboiboy remained silent, as he eyed the two, who seemed to showcase their powers. It didn't help that there lies in their wrist, two power watches. He eyed Ochobot, asking for some explanation, but the brunette saw how even his yellow sphered friend was also unaware of how it came to be.

"Blaze, Halilintar," Boboiboy now spoke, which caused the two to flinch and snap out of their anger. The brunette sighs, knowing that he might not get more information with his two brothers still not out of their anger.

He then turned to the second eldest, "Taufan... what happened?"

Taufan was with the other siblings, Duri was crying and Ice was there to hug him for comfort. Even Solar couldn't find the words to say something, and being the youngest, he was very terrified. The second septuplet was there protecting the three, with him hugging Solar for comfort, and as he shares the same sentiments with Blaze and Halilintar. Blue eyes were unsure of what to say, but he knew that Taufan couldn't just agree with what they heard.

"D-Dad... said something scary..." Duri sniffs, while remaining onto Ice's arms for comfort, "Said something about mom... and you..."

Ice took the burnt and coldly said, "We didn't like what we just heard... and we don't want to believe it."

"Abang... Halilintar and Blaze were mad... the next thing we knew, there was a faint glow in their wrist." Taufan explained, eyeing his two brothers, "Then their hands had fire and lighting... just like yours... but different."

Solar then looks at their father, "Y-You're stupid! Abang won't leave us! And we won't leave him! Y-You can't!"

Boboiboy didn't like how his siblings seemed terrified right now, and that Tok Aba was worried for them. It hurts to see Solar looking at his father, his tone begging and crying. It was worse than Duri, who seemed to be scared and confused. Yet Solar, being the smartest, was aware of their father's words. He didn't want to ask, but whatever the conversation was, it didn't sit well for his siblings, who were still six years old.

"Tok Aba, please don't stress yourself." Boboiboy requested, not when he sees the distress look from his grandfather's face.

Finally, he looked at Amato, and if Boboiboy wasn't burning from the inside, he could have sworn the look on his face shows otherwise, it contradicts what he had just said towards his siblings.

"Boboiboy, I talked to Amato about this..." Tok Aba said, as he also tries to calm his oldest grandson, and not when he was trying to calm the other seven, "But he's also right, even if I want to disagree..."

But they were deaf to Boboiboy's ears, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you right now, **dad**?"

Amato closed his eyes, and it made Boboiboy's eyes twitch from how calm his father was trying to be, "You're hiding this from them? From your powered siblings?"

"So, what if I am?" He retorts, "They're only six years old, dad."

"No, you entered this when you were five, and you weren't against it, Boboiboy." Amato retorted back, "They have to know, and they have to live with it."

Boboiboy's eyes turned wide, and he couldn't hide the anger that's rising inside of him. Yet he snapped when he sees Blaze suddenly running in front of him, his fists burning.

"We're not leaving, Abang!" Blaze shouts, "I don't want to go away from him!"

"Blaze!" His brother's eyes became wide when Boboiboy suddenly appeared in front of him.

"A-Abang...!" He snaps from the sudden rage, seeing his brother's hand burning as well, his fist engulfed to his brother's hand. Yet as the flames grew, Blaze couldn't deny how gentle Boboiboy was holding his own hand.

"Don't..." Boboiboy begs, "I'm here, Little Flame. I'm not going anywhere..."

Amber eyes slowly lost its wide gap, as tears suddenly began to appear, "H-He said that... we'll lose you... because he said you might be mean..."

Even as Blaze lets go of his brother, he noticed the slight redness on Boboiboy's hand, and he cried more, "I don't want to leave you.... I don't want to leave my brothers!"

"What do you mean leave?" Gempa suddenly asked, but he was being held back by Halilintar, "What did dad mean?"

Boboiboy has had enough, and looked at the two, "Tok, Ochobot, please stay and watch them. I'll be back... I just don't know if Dad would have the time to be back though."

It was then that his siblings witnessed something different from their brother, and it was the first time that they'd seen it. Halilintar and Blaze were the one affected by it, since they knew that what their brother and father had just talked about was true. They have powers, it's just that they're the ones who first awakened it.

However, everyone in the room could see how Boboiboy's hands were showing sparks of lighting, and a flicker of flame. They just couldn't see his expression, but they didn't like how Gempa was shivering and looking at his big brother with fear.

"Boboiboy..." Tok Aba's words echoed in the room, trying to calm them down.

"I'm sorry, Tok. But I need to talk to dad... **privately**." The last word was like a chill in the room, it was cold and it hid a venomous intention.

It seems as if Amato understood what his oldest son was trying to say, "Understood, Boboiboy. You know where. Come, Mechabot... we have to... do this."

Boboiboy's eyes narrowed, and his brows furrowed from those words. It's like his father knew this would happen, and he was prepared for it. His father's power sphere sadly sighs and followed him, yet catching a glance of guilt towards the brunette.

The moment the door snaps shut, his knees almost buckled under pressure, but he covered his mouth, just to avoid those labored breaths from getting out of his mouth. He only caught a gist, but it was like... his father was planning to take his siblings away from him.

 _'No... he won't do that... he won' take them away!'_ He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Boboiboy..." Tok Aba's words snapped his thoughts away, "I know what you're thinking, and you don't have to let that consume you. "

Yet, he glanced towards them, and Boboiboy could see how Tok Aba was trying to hold himself together for them. But even he felt sad at the words his father just gave.

Knowing his father's pride, he wondered in disdain, _'What are you trying to hide right now, dad.'_

"Abang..." Gempa called him, "Please, please don't go..."

Boboiboy's frown lessens, but it just didn't sit well with how his father went through lengths to tell them things of the past. He didn't want to rush any of it, since his siblings were still young. But with how Amato pressured them, the oldest sibling had a gut that tells him of his father knowing something.

"I have to know... I'm sorry, but I have to talk to dad about this."

It didn't help that he asked Ochobot to hold Gempa, and that his brother was writhing from the power sphere's grip.

"Don't! Abang, don't go!" He cried, "Hali, please, stop him! Taufan... Duri... Blaze... Ice... Solar... don't make Abang leave!"

They wanted to, but they didn't want to, especially Blaze and Halilintar.

"Gempa, Abang is going to try to talk to, dad." Halilintar replies.

But Gempa didn't believe in it and cried, "Abang is lying! He's sad, and mad! H-He might get hurt..."

Now, Solar seemed to believe his words, and grew worried, "W-what if Gempa was right, and Abang might get hurt?"

Before they could even process what may happen, they just saw Boboiboy leaving the house with a quite shut of the door. Gempa was the first one to run and try to chase their brother. Yet the moment he opens the door, Boboiboy was gone.

And Gempa felt that this might not go well.

"No... no..."

-0-0-0-

"It took you long, enough, son."

Boboiboy frowns as he observes the surroundings. He knew this place of wide green pastures, yet surrounding them were masses of burnt grass and chunks of earth. This was near their home, yet this area was where they would train when visiting Earth.

The brunette could remember how happy his young self was when sparring with his parents. Yet, now, all he could see was his pent-up frustrations, and the secrets that his father is keeping, and refused to say.

"Why did you say that?" He asked, trying his best to remain calm, "What are you trying to imply here?!"

Mechabot seemed like he was trying to say something, but Amato refrained the power sphere, "I was surprised when your brothers don't know a thing about all of us. They knew that you have powers, but the rest? Nothing."

"Dad, they're still six years old, what more could I even explain that they're still young!" Boboiboy retorts, as he tries to keep his anger in check.

"But you're willing to be part in this when you were young, too."

"I am different from them! You know that! The moment you said those words to me, I know that you blamed me when you thought they were dead!" Boboiboy exclaims, his tears quickly clouding his eyes, "You blamed me for mom... and you still do, what more do you want when I'm trying to raise them away from this?"

Amato grits his teeth, "Boboiboy, you can't expect them to stay ignorant."

"I am! I just needed time for them to grow!"

"To grow? Not when your powers are not in control, Boboiboy!" Amato was now the one who shouts, "You saw Blaze and Halilintar, their powers are the same as yours! I don't know what you've done, but it concerns me how you may lose control and –"

"Hurt them? Is that how low you've thought of me when you witnessed that!?" Boboiboy retorts, his frustrations growing, "I've been with them for six years, dad! Have you seen a scratch that came from me? I promised that I protect them! I promised mom!"

"Your mother is dead and she won't know if you did, Boboiboy!" His father snaps, and it almost made Boboiboy shut up, "I want to protect them, but I also want to protect you... I went away so I could find answers, but I'm afraid that you'll do something regrettable if I let this slide."

The brunette grits his teeth hard, "How much have you lost confidence in me, dad? When I chose my rising career over mom's pregnancy? Is that it? Because I was selfish?"

Amato sighs, as his eyes hardened, "Prove it to me, Boboiboy. Maya can't vouch for any of it, and I want to know as well..."

Then, Amato's eyes widen when he sees the sudden change of the atmosphere in front of him. It didn't help how Mechabot was telling him how this was a bad idea. But the older man shook his head. Now that it's already in front of him, he needed to set something straight.

"Boboiboy..."

He almost swore, bot when he saw a silver glint from his older son's eyes.

Because in front of him, Boboiboy changed, and it wasn't the same as his other elements. He wore black, and there were hints of silver. But his brown eyes were jaded and clouded, yet his glare was all pointed towards Amato.

Boboiboy grits his teeth, as black mist slowly seeped from the palm of his hands.

"You don't know how I feel, **father!** "


	12. Chapter 12

"You don't know how I feel, **father**!"

Amato could see the changes from his son, and it didn't help that it differs from the other elements' reaction when they resurfaced towards Boboiboy.

The older man was aware of the lengths his son did in order for each power to appear. It didn't help that Boboiboy was slightly pressured into doing so, which made Amato feel bad for him. It was a proud achievement that his oldest son was able to attain such feats of activating his second tier at an early age.

Amato knew that each element runs on Boboiboy's personality, or emotion. However, now, in front of him screams a different aura. It was different from anger and stress.

It was another element that Amato witnessed six years ago, and it was the same one that he shivered in fear.

"This is the elemental power that run amok before, Boboiboy. " Amato declared, making him flinch when he sees his son narrowing his eyes even more.

"You still blame me for that?!" Boboiboy replied, his tone lacing venom, "You're the one who couldn't face the fact that I went for her, and not you!"

There were black smoke that keeps on leaking out of Boboiboy's hand, and it didn't help that it keeps on spreading on the field, as if were forming a mist.

Amato sighs, "You don't understand why I'm doing this... and I also can't tell you now."

"So you're expecting me to figure it out on my own?" Boboiboy spat, "Obviously, you would. You went on scaring my brothers, and making things more complicated!"

"Then, prove it to me, Boboiboy. " Amato replied, "Not when I fear for your brothers' safety. "

His pupils dilated even more when Boboiboy could see how his father couldn't even take him seriously, "I am no **monste** r!!!"

Before Amato could even blink, he sees Boboiboy suddenly being covered in black mist, and quickly disappearing.

 _'The mist that he just created -!'_ His eyes widen when he couldn't see where Boboiboy went.

The older man took careful steps towards the mist on the ground, trying to find any traces of movement.

Yet it was too late when he sees Boboiboy resurfacing, the black mist quickly dissipated from his body.

 _'He's above me!'_ Amato leaped away from his current spot, in just mere seconds before he was hit with a fist.

Boboiboy grits his teeth when he sees his father dodging that attack. There was a crack on the ground, as black aura kept on oozing out of his hand.

Mechabot continued to watch at the sidelines, but he didn't like how Boboiboy was radiating a dark energy around him.

"Amato, there has to be another way!"

Yet the man didn't listen, "You know that we have no other choice, Mechabot."

 _'More secrets!'_ Boboiboy clicked his tongue in annoyance, "There you go with your secrets, father!!"

Again, Boboiboy was wrapped with black smoke and joined with the mist on the ground, hiding his presence. Amato kept his focus and wondered where his next direction could be.

Once again, his son rose on the right, and his right hand had a dark orb.

"Dark Vortex!" The orb suddenly swirled and Amato was almost hit by it.

However, Mechabot suddenly arrived on time and became an armor for Amato. With that, he was able to create a shield and it blocked the dark orb from hitting him.

Out of sheer frustration, Boboiboy kicked them away and the young brunette was able to push them away.

Amato sighs in relief after he was almost hit by that attack. He got careless and was lucky that Mechabot suddenly went to his aid.

"That was a close one." He utters.

"That attack was strong, Amato." Mechabot said, "The vortex kept on increasing, but it seemed as if Boboiboy willed it to disappear."

"Still..." He looked at his son, who was standing there, yet his eyes seemed focused on the ground, and hair continues to overshadow it.

"I know that there is still some power in that element or his." Amato said as he observes his son, who was letting more mist in their surroundings.

"This is dangerous... we don't know who was the previous owner of the dark element. If we don't..." He closed his eyes and grits his teeth.

"What are you hiding, father?!" Boboiboy shouts, "You can't dodge forever! Not when you're within my mist."

Mechabot glanced at his partner, "Please don't tell me that..."

"Sorry, Mechabot... sorry, son. "

"Amato, you can't -"

Amato then faces his son, and narrowed his eyes, "You must have been holding back, huh? Afraid of hurting me? Proving that I'm right?"

Boboiboy stares at his father with menacing eyes, "What!? That I screwed up from protecting my brothers!? That I didn't save mom and I was able to get out alive?! What to prove right, dad?!"

Brown eyes became wide as he spews out more of his words, "You're right, I did something to save them! And maybe you're right, I was the one who killed mom!"

Amato's eyes became wide from the confession, and it almost blinded him. Yet he clenched his fist and looked away. Not when those words echoed his mind.

"T-then you know why I have to do this..." Amato softly uttered, "I can't let you go, not when you're keeping them in the dark, and there's chances of you hurting them."

"Why -!" Boboiboy suddenly growled and replied, "I'm not the only one keeping secrets!"

Boboiboy's body was wrapped with black mist, and went down to hide his presence. The brunette didn't even held back and appeared in front of his father.

Amato went in for the punch, but Boboiboy was fast enough to evade. Using his father's arm, the oldest son leaped up and from that black mist, a scythe was formed.

The scythe was gleaming from its black obsidian blade, and Amato barely evaded when Boboiboy swings it.

Amato side stepped and made a distance towards his son. Quickly, he takes a breather and noticed a slight pain on his left cheek. Carefully, he touched the mark and noticed a small red liquid on his finger.

"You didn't miss, huh?"

Boboiboy clicked his tongue as he landed on the ground, "I wasn't aiming at Mechabot, as much as I feel so irritated of him joining this fight."

The older man chuckled, which irked his son, "I'm impressed. We couldn't find who was the first owner of the dark elemental. Yet, you could wield it well."

"Should I be impressed?" Boboiboy replied, "You don't have to hold it. I know you're afraid and confused, and I can sense it."

"Interesting... you can sense emotions?" Amato hums, "Slowly, I'm getting to know more of your power, Boboiboy. And, according from what I heard, he was right."

This made Boboiboy slightly lower his scythe, but the brunette was still on his guard.

"Do you want to know why I am pressing on to this?" He closes his eyes, "When you showed that power, everyone was on edge since it almost destroyed the station, the moment there was a raid."

He noticed his son stepping away when Amato slightly took a step forward, "That power was still on first tier, yet it caused a massive stir. There were eight survivors, in that area when they found you. Along those are your siblings, but Maya was the only one dead."

"S-stop pointing that out!" Boboiboy warns him, yet his hand began to shake from the grip of his scythe.

"Now, as I came to know why, there was still no answer. You refused to say anything, and even when you were cleared, nothing." Amato continued to walk towards him, "You're right, I chose to find the person responsible for this, and I did. And you know what I found out?"

Boboiboy continued to walk away, but he stumbled onto the ground, and his scythe and mist dissipates. He didn't look up, but the brunette could sense his father towering him.

"The one who was responsible for raiding this place, knew of the dark elemental. He was aiming for it, and you managed to take it away. Not only that..."

From the armor, a gun came into fruition, and Boboiboy knew what that was. His eyes widens in fear.

"N-no..."

"You are unstable, Boboiboy. I cannot let this slide... not when it's like this. The dark element runs on emotions." Amato pointed out, "That's what he said. I didn't have the chance to ask more, because he escaped from my grasp."

Boboiboy hardened his gaze, even as his eyes were downcast, "S-so you're going to take my power? And you're going to take my siblings away? Is that it?"

"No. You're coming with me, and I'm taking two of your siblings' powers."

That made Boboiboy flinch even more. The thought of his powers taken was like being stripped of what was remaining of his connection to them. But taking away their recently discovered powers was the same, and he felt as if it were to hurt his soul if that were to happen. It would crush his siblings too.

He remembers the pain all too well, and it was the last time Boboiboy ever saw them.

"W-why are you doing this?" He choked, "Y-you're scared... confused..."

Amato replied, "... you don't know how much I regretted leaving you and your siblings alone. But I can't in good conscience leave you like this."

Boboiboy bit his lip, _'Your feelings, they're leaking... but I can't see you... I can't see anything but darkness...'_

_It's like before... when he was there... when they..._

_**"A shame that you had to end your mother. Such a frivolous exchange, wasted on someone like you."** _

_That dark abyss slowly creeping inside me..._

_**"Allow me to let you witness your efforts be wasted."** _

_When he almost killed my brothers..._

_Killed?_

_My fault?_

_I..._

_I..._

_It's all my fault._

**"NO!"** Boboiboy screamed at the top of his lungs as the mist surrounding him quickly came to the young man's aid.

Amato suddenly felt someone pushing him. Later did he realize that some punched him at his side. It wasn't Boboiboy, who was still kneeling. As he suddenly felt wretched inside for seeing his son holding his head and was screaming in pain.

However, his eyes dart at two dark figures with silver eyes in front of him. They were silhouettes, but Amato recognized who they were.

It was a dark figure of himself, another was Kaizo's form.

"Amato!" Mechabot exclaimed, "W-what was that... it looks like you!"

Amato couldn't say anything as the dark figures were protecting Boboiboy. It didn't help as it was able to replicate the weapons he and Kaizo seemed to have. But it's more on melee and sword weapons.

"Those dark figures could fight." Amato theorized, especially when they were in combat positions.

Boboiboy suddenly rose, his right hand still holding his head. But he used his other hand to summon his black scythe once more.

 **"I... failed them once..."** His voice echoed, as if there was another who seemed to say the same words as his, **"I won't repeat... my mistake..."**

"AMATO!" Mechabot warned him.

It was a sudden flicker of movement. The three of them were wrapped in black mist, and quickly they reappeared in front and at Amato's sides.

**"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME!"**

Amato dodged at the last minute, but he couldn't dodge the next attack, since Dark Kaizo was able to appear in front of him, and slashed his sword in front. The man was able to block it, but it made him be pushed forward.

It didn't help that the dark version of himself joined the fray, and it fought Amato into a corner. The older man dodged and timed the attacks of the two dark figures, and it shocked him at how much it was similar to the original's moves.

 _'It connects all to emotions, yet their moves all came from mine and_ _Kaizo_ _!'_ Amato thought as he dodged each attack, _'Where is Boboiboy? He's not attacking me!'_

 **"I am right here, father!"** Boboiboy Dark growled as he reappeared behind Amato. His reflexes was quick and the dark elemental was able to grab the older man and threw him across the field.

Amato stumbled and rolled, but was able to stand on his ground. However, it all came too late as Boboiboy reappeared and used the dull edge of his side to hit his father's torso.

Once more, Boboiboy disappeared and reappeared throughout the fight. Each hit was able to land, yet there were times that Amato had also exchanged a blow.

The older man knew that he could fire a canon at him, yet the target was tricky since the black mist became present, and Boboiboy could use it to hide himself. Amato thought of how an assasin could move when aiming for the kill.

Sadly, this was what Boboiboy was doing. It was hard to sense his son, but it was the last minute when he does so. Another thing was that he was reaching his limit with Mechabot. The older man noted how his son managed to avoid any serious damages towards his power sphere partner. Yet it didn't help how Mechabot's energy is low.

Yet, when he didn't attack, and remained in a kneeling position, Boboiboy stopped. Amato looked to see his son standing there, his hair overshadowing most parts of his face. The two dark figures were standing there, staring at him. But the dark figure of himself was holding Boboiboy's shoulder as if it were a gesture of comfort.

"How much more..." Amato heard him, it was low, but it reached his ears.

Boboiboy raised his head, his brown eyes visible glistening in the light, "How much more are you going to leave me?"

It was then that Boboiboy let his mist and the two figures disappear. Then the brunette's knees buckled and he landed on the ground.

It didn't take that long when Amato realized that his son was hyperventilating.

-0-0-0-

Boboiboy couldn't remember what happened throughout the fight. He knew that he was furious, and that everything suddenly came crashing towards him.

Then, when Boboiboy knew that he was tired of his father being cryptic, and he wanted to let out every emotion that he had been holding back...

Everything became dark. He couldn't see, yet he could feel everything around him. His father's emotions were the strongest. When he attacked, he knew where Amato would land.

It was dark, and he couldn't see. Yet it ached when Boboiboy sensed the emotions of regret and fear. Yet the young brunette couldn't even know if it was the truth. The eyes could know if it were the real deal. However, Boboiboy couldn't understand why he didn't see anything around him, yet he feels everything surrounding him.

**"Have you realized it?"**

It was then that Boboiboy realized who talked to him before, his doppelganger.

_'You're the dark element...'_

**"Have you realized it yet, Boboiboy?"**

_'I... I think so? You're me... in a sense...'_

**"Emotions could bring the best and worse of people. When they enter the darkest parts of themselves, good or bad ones, that's where the strongest emotions are tied."**

Before Boboiboy could even say something. He heard a click and he didn't need to look up. How could he when the vision of this elemental form shows nothing but darkness. However, Boboiboy knew that his father is in front of him, and was ready to take him away.

It wasn't his siblings that Amato was trying to take... it was him that his father was after. Boboiboy knew that Amato was afraid of his new elemental power. Just like before, he would take him away to be trained properly. At first, it would be okay for the young man to do so.

But he promised his siblings that their big brother would remain at their side. Now, Boboiboy may have known the reasons for his dark elemental, and his father was right.

 _'Opposite of Light... it's the strongest emotional memory...'_ Boboiboy closes his eyes, "The emotions from that time. That's when I reached my lowest point. I felt desperate, scared, that I was willing to do anything to save them."

_'Yet, I couldn't activate you because I was in denial from a part of myself... denial made me hold you back.'_

"Please..." Boboiboy spoke, soft but loud enough for Amato to hear, "Just... don't take their powers. Just don't take something that belongs to them.. "

He begged, and tried to look at his father, even when Boboiboy knew that he couldn't see his face, "Don't let them feel the same thing I did, a part of me that was separated from myself..."

Boboiboy showed that even in his dark form, he was ready to give up. He just hoped that his brothers would understand, and that they would grow well if they were to discover their powers. It didn't help that he would miss how they would grow up. But Amato wanted him to come, to train and look for answers. His father deemed him dangerous.

"No...! Abang!"

"Boboiboy!"

His eyes snapped open, and that voice was familiar to his ears, "G-Gempa?! Ochobot!"

"DON'T TAKE ABANG FROM US!"

Boboiboy suddenly felt the ground shake and he stayed down. But his eyes widen from that oh so familiar move. This was the same as his Quake form, and it was an earth barrier.

Amato stumbled when he noticed an earth wall separating him and Boboiboy. He realized the voice and turned at his left.

The one who made the wall was Gempa.

"S-stay away from Abang!" He exclaimed, his fist shaking, "D-don't take him away f-from us!"

Boboiboy didn't bother to notice Amato anymore. All he could sense was Gempa's voice, and how worry, fear, and determination all leaked within his little brother's emotions.

It didn't help when he heard Gempa wince, and it made things worse when Boboiboy could hear a whimper.

"G-Gempa!" He stood up and ran towards his little brother, letting his hearing and sense of the emotions guide the young man.

"A-Abang!" Gempa sobs as he runs towards his big brother.

When they made contact, Boboiboy landed on his bottom, with Gempa hugging him.

"Boboiboy, you're okay!" Ochobot exclaims, "I'm sorry, he suddenly ran. Tok, stopped the others, but Gempa --"

"A-Abang...." the young child sniffed, "D-don't leave me... don't leave us... please don't leave..."

Boboiboy's eyes widens and wondered if Gempa witnessed every bit of the events that just occurred. His hands be the guide to see his brother's condition, and when he felt his brother's small fingers, he became shocked.

There were scratches on the knuckles, as if his brother was punching ground numerous times.

_'_ _Gempa_ _saw it..._ _Gempa_ _... saw me...'_

He hugged his brother, crying as well. It was unfair of what happened towards him. But it was unfair for his brothers to be involved in this. Gempa was the one who has this weird sense of his emotions.

It didn't help that his little brother must have been hurt when Boboiboy burst his emotions, the turmoil that piled up from before.

"I'm sorry..." He sobs, "I'm sorry I hurt you... I'm sorry I scared you..."

"No!" Gempa sniffed, "A-Abang sad... You're h-hurt... you're still my Abang...!"

Boboiboy held those small injured hands, and kissed it, what he would always do when they have small scratches.

"P-pain... pain... go away..."

Boboiboy hugged his brother, covering him from Amato's sight. The regret of letting his brother see the emotional violent fight must have hurt him. Gempa must have witnessed every bit of it, so as Ochobot.

The young brunette didn't mind Amato, and just focused attention toward his brother. His arms wrapped around Gempa, and him covering the young child from the world that Boboiboy just faced.

"Amato..." Ochobot suddenly warned the man as he went in front of the two siblings.

"Please..." Boboiboy begs, "J-Just leave me alone... leave my brothers alone..."

It was then that Boboiboy let some of his dark powers out. A small fragment, but it served as a warning.

Amato watched as a figure came to be from those dark powers and watched as it then hugs the two siblings.

It made the older man stay out of it, with eyes wide out of sheer recognition of who the figure was.

This was what made Amato stop his tracks, and stop at what he was planning. He couldn't... not anymore.

-0-0-0-

**A/N:** ****

****

  
**I tried to draw my version of BBB Dark. The cover for this page was if he became part of the elemental team from the teen years. And above is what I tried to envision at this chapter, since yeah, the only original elemental that is left in BBB's aresenal hahahahha** **XD** **.**

**When I say only left, well meaning full** **form** **of his past elemental powers. Since what others that was left of him were now mere fragments of it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading owo💖💖💖**


	13. Chapter 13

**_"Ochobot... check on my brothers and Tok Aba." Boboiboy says, as he slightly glances his father, "I have some unfinished business, please."_ **

**_Ochobot didn't even try to fight it and went to listen on Boboiboy's request, "Alright... just don't do anything reckless. Gempa is still with you."_ **

**_Without any more delays, Ochobot went on first to check on them._ **

**_"Boboiboy..." Amato uttered as he tries to reach out towards his oldest son._ **

**_Yet when he tried to do so, he saw the glint of_ ** **_Gempa's_ ** **_golden eyes, and it showed something that Amato wouldn't expect a six year old child to be capable of doing._ **

**_And even as Boboiboy wrapped his arms towards his little brother,_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_was still able to peek and look at what was presumed to be his father._ **

**_"Why?"_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_suddenly asked, which made him feel his big brother flinch, "Why did you hurt,_ ** **_Abang_ ** **_?"_ **

**_Boboiboy separated from the hug, his head down, but faced towards his father, "_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_... no, he's right. I am suddenly feeling curious myself."_ **

**_Boboiboy then focused on himself, and with a quick flash, he returned to normal. Then from the safest patch of grass, he willed a plant to grow. The plant can be used as a makeshift bandage, due to its healing properties. There he_ ** **_used_ ** **_it to wrap Gempa's injured hand._ **

**_"Why do they have powers, Boboiboy?" Amato asked, "The only way for them to have one is with a power sphere."_ **

**_"None of your concern." Boboiboy retorts as he stands and gently puts_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_behind him, "You owe me an explanation, Dad. You suddenly coming here and causing this trouble."_ **

**_Gempa_ ** **_suddenly tugged the hem of his brother's pants, "_ ** **_Abang_ ** **_... please calm down..."_ **

**_Boboiboy looked at his brother and softens his gaze, "At this point, I think you're now aware of what I'm feeling right now."_ **

**_He caressed Gempa's head, and everything around him became calm, "What did you say to them? Blaze and Halilintar suddenly have powers, a trigger must have activated it."_ **

**_"... the truth, Boboiboy." Amato sighs, "Starting from how your mother died, and how this all happened. Then, I told them that it may be dangerous if ..."_ **

**_"You think Abang is bad?"_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_said, as his eyes became wide, "Even with his powers, Abang isn't scary! He's nice, and didn't even hurt us!"_ **

**_"Then, did you know that element,_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_?" Amato replied back, "I know that you're young, and you're aware of how much your big brother is keeping secret."_ **

**_This made_ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_be quiet as this was the same question that he pondered._ **

**_Boboiboy clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes,"You're scaring them, dad."_ **

**_Amato sighs, "At this point, I know that I'm not going to succeed in this._ ** **_Gempa_ ** **_is here, but at least let me give a warning. This was also like what I said towards your brothers."_ **

**_He looks at the two of them, and said, "There will be someone who is after you, Boboiboy, and I'm not taking thevillains that we're already aware of. You know that your 7 elements from before has past owners... then you're aware how the original owners died?"_ **

**_This made Boboiboy flinch, they haven't heard of the person or alien who did those. But they heard that it was the previous owner of the Light Element._ **

**_"You did this, you wanted to prepare them..." Boboiboy muttered, yet as he held Gempa tightly towards him..._ **

**_He watches as Amato suddenly face away from him, the same expression during his mother's funeral._ **

**_"I think you can handle this, if you're really that confident enough."_ **

_-0-0-0-_

The moment they arrived home, it was slightly a disaster. Boboiboy should have expected that Blaze and Halilintar would still angry enough, that Ochobot and Tok Aba even assisted the two to the backyard. There the oldest sibling saw some charred grass and some of it burning as well. The others were also there, with Taufan trying to comfort his youngest septuplet brothers. Duri was the one who was still distraught with the events, while Solar sat there with deep and worried thoughts.

Boboiboy saw that Tok Aba and Ochobot managed to calm the two down, yet were worried with the wreckage. Then, Ice saw his big brother and Gempa, and he ran towards them.

"Abang..." Ice called them, which made most of them turn to their big brother's direction, yet they shared the same worried glance when they saw Gempa being carried onto Boboiboy's arms.

Halilintar's eyes softens when he sees Gempa, "Gem..."

Boboiboy looked at his brothers and wondered how much his father just left them like this. He walked towards Taufan and kneels at their height, with Ice following them.

Taufan saw the bandaged hands from Gempa, "Gem... is hurt?" 

He nods, "Just like Hali and Blaze... Little Gem also had his powers appear."

They were shocked with the revelation, but it changed to worry when Boboiboy made Gempa sit down on the green grass.

Duri then sees his brother and says, "Y-You okay?"

Gempa smiled, "Yes, I protected Abang... it was awesome..."

Solar slightly smiled, "Y-You big dummy! You ran away from us!" 

"Don't do it again." Ice mumbled as he pats Gempa's head, "It was scary." 

As he stood up, he heard Tok Aba walking towards him, and the brunette noticed the frown on his face.

"Tok... I'm -!"

Tok Aba suddenly flicked his head, which caused Boboiboy to wince in pain. But it was then exchanged to a hug from the old man.

Boboiboy almost teared up, but refrained from doing so. Not when his chest tightens from the guilt of the events. He did it again, he caused another burden and screwed up more of it.

"I..."

"Don't apologize." Tok Aba scolds him, "But your brothers deserve an explanation and apology."

Boboiboy looked down, "They're still young... I just don't want them to be involved in this, just for a short while." 

"It apparently runs in the family." Ochobot utters as he flies towards his friend, "But we understand why you did this, and even if Amato was wrong in most aspects, he still... has a point."

Boboiboy didn't reply as he walks towards the two brothers who activated their powers first. He managed to appear some of his water powers and put some of the remaining fire left. It didn't help that the oldest brother managed to see Blaze flinch when the fire was put out. 

Carefully, he then waked towards them, and kneels at their height. Boboiboy managed to see how Halilintar and Blaze avoided their gaze. However, their eyes suddenly widens when they felt their big brother's hand caressing their head.

"It must have been scary when that happened, right?" Both his siblings nod, "I know that you were protecting them, and meant no harm. I'm not mad, I'm just worried for the two of you." 

"H-He said something about bad guys, and that you might hurt us..." Blaze muttered, "B-But, I don't believe it, not when your fire didn't hurt me." 

"Dad said that you're keeping secrets... we want to understand, and it's been hurting Gempa as well." Halilintar sniffs as he wipes the tears from his face, "Dad said mean things, and then me and Blaze just... became mad.... then a white glow appeared and this appeared." 

Boboiboy sees the two power watches from their wrist. This made the oldest sibling remember how this happened... the product of his sacrifice.

He looks at the others and said, "Come here, I'll tell something... but it's not going to be a lot." 

His siblings began to walk towards their big brother as they wonder what he was going to say. The remaining seemed to wonder if their powers would also appear.

When Boboiboy noticed his siblings surrounding him, and with Tok Aba and Ochobot watching, he sighs and continues on.

"What you've seen are like my elemental powers. But I have a hunch that yours may be... stronger than mine." Boboiboy explains, while also trying to simplify it for his brothers to understand.

"H-How would ours appear?" Solar asks.

"This is what I don't know." Boboiboy replies, "But, it needs some... kind of power on button."

"Just like the remote from out tv?" Duri asks as he tilts his head.

"Yes. Halilintar and Blaze's power on button was from... maybe from their anger when dad said some mean things." Boboiboy said, "I was like this before, and there might be chances that yours may differ as well."

"W-what was Gempa's?" Halilintar asks.

Before Boboiboy could even reply, it was Gempa who answered first, "I saw Dad hurting Abang... and I didn't want Abang to be hurt... so I think of protecting him." 

This made Halilintar's eyes darken, but Boboiboy managed to calm him down, "I know that... it might be upsetting, but dad was also right. There are many things I want to tell you... but I just can't right now." 

"Why?" Ice interjects, "Is it like Gempa's nightmare?"

"Maybe." Boboiboy says as he pats Halilintar and Solar's shoulder, his eyes darting at each of his siblings, "I won't let you hold back to your powers. I'll try to help you all manage, just... don't showcase it that much."

Taufan then said, "E-Even to Gopal, Yaya, and Ying?" 

"Yes, even to them. Right now, Gempa, Halilintar, and Blaze need to practice some control. But I won't overexert all of you." 

He then looks at the four, "But, I'll also help in seeing if you also have one as well." 

This made the seven beam up from those words.

"Just promise me, that no matter the time, use your powers to help others." Boboiboy instructs, "Don't be like those bad guys we see everytime on TV."

This made Duri smile, "Like superheroes!" 

The others smiled and laugh at Duri's exclamation, "Yes, Little Leaf, like superheroes."

Even with his brothers smiling at the news, Boboiboy still felt guilty that Gempa was trying to smile, even when he asked his brother to keep a secret from them.

**_"We'll keep quiet about this new power of mine, alright? I'll be the one to tell them soon."_ **

Yet he had a hunch that the moment Gempa ever sees Amato again, Boboiboy knew that his third septuplet brother would feel so much mixed emotions than the others. 

_'I'll tell them someday... but I just want them to at least try enjoy being a kid...'_

-0-0-0-

It was night time when Boboiboy decided to try and talk to his now new elemental self. He waited for his brothers to sleep, and sat alone on his bed. The moon was shining on his window, and he wills himself to at least try to contact him.

"Dark..." Boboiboy utters, "I know you're somewhere... and now that I know you, I want to talk to you."

And his wish was granted the moment he closed his eyes. When opening them, he sees the same doppelganger that was being cryptic at the very beginning.

"Hello, Dark." Boboiboy greets his elemental self, "At least I get to call you properly this time." 

**"Well, it's because you finally have the means to activate me."** Dark replies, **"However, you slightly..."**

"I know." The brunette sighs, "I'm sorry for blaming you. I guess I was the one who lost control that time, it wasn't you. You're an elemental soul and power, but you also have feelings."

Dark slightly smiled at this, **"Same old, you really treat your powers as if we are some living beings."**

Boboiboy slightly blushed at the compliment, but chose not to say anything. His eyes then observe the person who now bears the same face as his. But the difference is that Dark's clothes consist of black and grey. The elemental being wore the hat which had the same style as his, yet his bangs slightly covers Dark's brown eyes.

"When I was fighting Dad... I couldn't see." Boboiboy said, "But I felt his emotions, and my senses were heightened. I'm... blind at your form." 

**"When we get too emotional, and if we only see the darkest things, we tend to be blind at the light."** Dark replies, **"What do you think?"**

Boboiboy hums, "Maybe you're more on my emotional aspects... I wasn't able to unlock you because I was in denial to most of my emotions." 

**"You were repressing it, then it repressed me."** Dark said as he tries to explain it softly, **"This is the form that I became to. You became blind to how you feel, and focus always on the negativity. Now you're aware, and you're able to use me."**

"Yet being aware isn't all that good." Boboiboy sighs, "If I lose sight of my emotions, I'll go berserk."

**"You've already used some of my powers. Sensing emotions, especially one's fears and worries. The dark is always feared and frowned upon."**

Boboiboy looks at the dark and foggy surroundings and wonders, "Does it get lonely here?"

 **"It does. But it's fine, your emotions tend to make me feel okay."** Dark replies truthfully, **"How you love your brothers made me also feel how you love them. It's like I'm also part of it."**

"Sorry." Boboiboy mutters, "I guess I was being a jerk towards you." 

**"You're hurt and traumatized. I understand."** Dark explains.

"At least I know that I won't truly hurt them... Dad doesn't really trust me a lot on this. Not when I went berserk that time."

**"You were strong because you wanted to defend your brothers. I sensed the same and felt that I also would do my part as well."**

"Does that mean, I could also make them scared more?" Boboiboy asks as he thinks about it, "There are a lot of possible means of using the dark element." 

**"You won't scare them, I know you. I saw everything, and you were a great big brother to them."**

"You think so?"

**"Yep."**

"Hmmm..." Boboiboy sighs, "Well, I won't suddenly show my scythe towards them. I'm afraid it might accidentally cut them, but there are still some things that I have test."

 **"Go figure that out."** Dark chuckles, **"Though, you still have to work on your senses and your control. It focuses so much on emotions, so don't tend to lose your cool all the time."**

Boboiboy nods as he then asks, "If I use the dark elemental, do you..."

**"Nope, you are my master so your control is more dominant than mine. I am an elemental soul and your source of power. It is you that truly manipulate the dark powers."**

The brunette then gently punches his other self's arm, "There's no master here. It's just me being a friend, or a part of the family."

Dark suddenly blushes from those words and rubs the part of his arm that was punched, **"Oh... that's nice of you... Usually when someone sees me, and when you face the darkest part of one's self, they tend to deny or be afraid of it."**

"If I did, then I'll lose track of myself." Boboiboy replies, "There are still somethings that aren't cleared up, but I'm trying to be aware of it now. It might take a while, but I just can't deny parts of myself, whether it's good or bad." 

He then looks at his power watch, "Right now, I'm hiding so much towards my brothers, and it may affect them. I really wanted things to be normal for them. Maybe that's just it. I'm trying to deny and set aside who I was, and what they might become." 

**"You'll be fine."** Dark replies, **"I'm sorry if you can't see when in Dark form. But if you use it, then you might know how much your brothers adore you."**

"So, that means you're emphatic?" _'If my light element was here, they're really the opposite. Dark might be smarter when it comes to emotions, then?'_

**"And that's why I'm also able to know you. Not just because I became a part of you, but how you feel right now just screams it.. And it's really you. Since you always tend to pay attention on how they feel all the time. Not just your brothers, but everyone else."**

"I guess..." The brunette sighs, "It would take a while before I could get used to not being able to see. I could still use some of my elements, yet I don't change form. But you..."

**"You should be aware of how this form reflects everything."**

Boboiboy looks at his other self and wonders.

 **"The price of it, there are times you don't believe at what you feel."** Dark slightly turns his head towards Boboiboy's direction, **"You feel that ache, that pain, and everything from your entire being. But humans and aliens alike tend to deny one's emotional needs most of the time."**

Boboiboy didn't managed to ask anymore as his eyes suddenly opened wide. He was still sitting on his bed, and his knees tucked on his chest. He was alone again, but the words that Amato said were suddenly echoing on his mind.

 _'This isn't Dark's fault....'_ He thought, _'I shouldn't blame it on others when it was me who feels this.'_

Boboiboy looks at the picture beside his bed, on top of the desk. It was flipped down as he chose it to be like that. He intends to get rid of it, but he didn't have the heart to do so. Gently, he lifts the picture and sees the cracked glass of their family picture. The three of them together at TAPOPS station. Those were harsh times, especially when being trained at a young age. However, it was still that time when it was always family. The moment Boboiboy grew and learned more from missions, he knew that he was slowly losing the things that mattered most. The moment he became a teen, his focus were missions with Kaizo. 

Maybe that was the reason Amato was furious with him before. He chose his career as a rising Lance of TAPOPS.

Now that he was trying to change the environment for his brothers, it suddenly felt so wrong in Amato's case.

Boboiboy gripped the picture hard, and bit his lip to avoid sobbing. Then, he closed his eyes andused his power watch to change his form.

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. The wide space surrounds him, and he knows that he's alone. 

He let some of his powers leak from his hand, and Boboiboy knew two figures resurfaced. Boboiboy felt guilty at this use, but his heart ached for comfort. 

Just when the two dark figures sat on his bed, he held back a sob the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. Boboiboy tucked his knees onto his chest and buried his face on his arms. They were the same gesture that he experienced as a child. How much had he missed those moments?

"I'm so stupid..." Boboiboy muttered, "I wish I could see... but I know that both of you are just figures that I created from my mind... an illusion to what I want to feel."

The figures didn't react, and just tried to embrace Boboiboy for comfort. How badly the brunette wanted to see. He missed being a kid, and wished that maybe he could have enjoyed some of it more.

He wished that his mother was the one alive rather than himself. 

"I wish it was both of you beside me..." Boboiboy muttered, "I wish you're still here... mom..."

-0-0-0-

**Journal Log 1, start.**

Ah, it's been a while since I last made one of these. I know no one would read these since I deleted old journal logs back at HQ. Mostly because of some personal stuff that I don't want anyone finding out.

Though, it's mostly when I was back in TAPOPS. I made these for documentation whenever I go to missions. At first, maybe it's just me wanting to note some awesome things that I just did during my missions. I started them when I was 11 years old, weird for a child to suddenly enter the field. Yet, how could it when a strange evil alien just threatened my life and put a target sign on my back? It's understandable how I end up in this.

I was strangely ecstatic, well, life of an adventure filled with action, and fighting bad guys seemed fun. Mostly, when we were assigned with more experienced or older agents, it was always saving power spheres. A bonus if we were to fight bad guys or maybe save a village or two (maybe even a planet).

Kaizo and I were an inseparable pair, and always put-on different teams together. The moment we turned 12, well Kaizo was now 13 that time, we were nominated for a position of Lance Corporal. It was because of some events that somewhat changed our views in the battlefield. I really remember when we were kids, Kaizo was the arrogant one, and I was somewhat naive and innocent, though there were times I also had a big head of an ego too. Regardless, I know that we need to focus on missions for the sake of every rescued power spheres, for everyone, and the safety of the entire galaxy.

Well, the reason for that promotion was a way to compensate the sudden events, which only led to the two of us defending the high ground. Adult aliens and Humans alike can really be cruel to their fellow ones. Our ship with loaded rescued power spheres were raided. They were alien mercenaries with dangerous criminal backgrounds. It was late at night and most of us were sleeping, it was just unexpected that they suddenly attacked at the right timing, all because one of our comrades looked away from the monitor for solid minute.

It didn't help how most of the crew was either given the final blow, or thrown away to space without any hopes of being found. It was down to Kaizo and I to defend, while the remaining tried to protect the power spheres and be the last line of defense.

We did a great job. However, it wasn't worth celebrating since many lost their lives from that raid. It was the first time I encountered a loss of life, and it was not one. Kaizo seemed stricken to this as well. Even when they commended on how we defended the power spheres at such overwhelming number of foes, none of us seemed happy. We accepted the rank, though it didn't make things okay for us.

Starting out young could really change a person. In the field, I never thought I could witness many things outside the comfort of my parents, and from TAPOPS station. I was surprised how I tried to remain my childlike mindset, and it wasn't because I've moved on, but I was trying to bury those memories.

Maybe this was one of my triggers or signs that Dark became like this. He did say that the form he takes represents emotions or personalities from the current master. Just like my old elementals, he did so. I could guess that maybe hiding my emotions or being in denial made Dark like that. Everything is really confusing for me right now, even when I'm really aware as to why most of these events happened.

My first journal log, and it's just me rambling at words. I'm recording this in my watch... it really is a missed habit.

Well, I think it's okay. The contents in here are just the memories that I recall back then. Seeing dad and hearing those words made me remember a lot. He was a child soldier too, even if he found Mechabot when he was 14, and started this superhero gig. I was five when I entered this mess, and now, I'm a mess myself.

Recording this would make me clear my thoughts on what I could tell when my brothers finally grow up. I would tell them all of these, just not now. But I fear for what may come. Gempa, Halilintar, and Blaze already showed their powers. This made me think, and I asked Ochobot to do a scan.

Turns out, there's an energy residue inside of them that seemed to be dormant. It was true, what I did six years ago and it appeared in my eyes. I just wish that they would still view me the same, not when I did a selfish thing. It's even hard when Gempa could sense how I'm feeling all the time. I wondered about it, but maybe it's because he reminds me of my Earth elemental self. He even said that I was lying about many things, and it hurts how I just couldn't tell them about this right now.

I really wanted them to enjoy some semblance of childhood, because I know that one day, someone will be looking for me and would drag my brothers along. I just didn't expect that it was dad who had to introduce this to them.

With that, I promised to train and help them, but it won't be the same as mine. I won't let them discover their powers on their own. I won't just let them experience everything without any explanations or clues. Each of my brothers would know the dangers, and even if they were to face it, at least they may prepare, even if it may be small.

And when they get hurt... I'll be there to comfort them. I won't let them hide and cry their pain out. I won't let them think that crying may isn't allowed in front of me. If they feel any pain, discomfort, or would want to vent out, I want to be there so they don't have to feel alone.

I hated it when I did those alone, it was always because Mom and Dad were away with missions too, and I don't blame them. It's just that others may think that I'm just being whiny or weak when I do so. Hiding the pain helps, and it doesn't ruin my parents' reputations, or maybe lessen what they think about me.

I still carry that mantra of mine, not to cry in front of them so I wouldn't lower their morale or think less of me.

It's fine that my brothers won't experience what I did before.

I would record again if I want to vent out on something. I don't want to cause a burden towards others just because I wanted to cool down for a bit. I have to go, Halilintar and Blaze are already excited to try their powers.

It's funny how Halilintar is trying to remain passive, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. Hahaha, it's really cute.

Oh, now the others seemed to have wanted to join in as well. I did say that I would also help them discover their powers too. But I already know, I was responsible for this... in a sense.

I'll just guide them to find how they'll activate their powers. Just one step at a time.

**Journal Log 1, ends.**

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: A new feature for this fic are the journal logs, where Boboiboy records himself as he vents out, or tells stories of his past**

**And my brain is getting mushed up, since the next chapters I'm gonna write may focus on how the remaining siblings activate their powers.**

**Then we might now get to the AU version of Season 1. I might cover some of it, but not all. Since I am planning on adding the first and second movie plotline to this fic.**

**I also saw the Mechamato movie trailer, IT WAS AMAZING! OWO!**

**And to explain Dark:**

**If he were too be part of the 7, he would be like the emotional and emphatic elemental of the group. Though, he would mostly like to keep a neutral or poker face.**

**So, I'm nearing to some of the action parts owo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This would focus on how the remaining brothers discover their powers. In Gempa, Halilintar, and Blaze's case, theirs would be different since it appeared when Amato was there.**

**And note that I changed the previous chapter 14 to Journal Log. Sorry for the confusion. But the next time I write those journal logs, would be after a specific chapter.**

**-0-0-0-**

**-Snowflakes-**

Ice realized that his favorite shapes were snowflakes. Whenever he would doodle, it was always snowflakes. It was because there was a beautiful shape that he was trying to draw in his blue crayons. He remembers how he would smile at that certain flake, and it was pretty and shiny in his eyes. Along with frost patters that were different when looked carefully. Then, there were times that Ice liked to eat or drink anything cold, and he always tries to open the refrigerator to feel that coolness. It was a nice feeling. He likes how the waters feel when he dips his fingers in it. The feeling was cool and Ice find it hard to stray his fingers away from it.

However, there was another cold feeling that he didn't like, and it was the first time he got scared from it. When their dad arrived, what happened next made him shiver, and it was something that his teacher described when feeling cold. Ice never shakes when feeling cold, but the young child felt it for the first time.

His father's tone changed, and told how they would separate from their big brother. He froze and think about how it would be when he would never get to see any of his family. At the same time, the stories became scary and that their big brother would hurt them. The coldness from those words on how their father thinks that any of them were hurt. This made Ice wonder if this was the cold that other kids hated. Was it from mean words said by other kids, adults, or by their dad?

When their dad left, and their big brother followed, Ice saw how Gempa cried on him leaving. It suddenly reminded of his brother's nightmare. Everything became cold, and he hated the feeling of shivering. He shakes at the words their father said, the coldness of knowing that their family isn't the same as what he always hears from their other classmate, and when they returned and he sees Gempa's hand, and he knew his brother was hurt.

Out of those events, Ice chose not to be with others and stayed outside. He sits at their backyard and sees the marks from the powers Blaze and Halilintar showed.

Then when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a blanket draped, he turned and sees his big brother behind him.

"Abang..."

"It's late, Ice." His big brother softly uttered, "You should be in bed."

Ice shakes his head, "I don't like sleeping now."

He heard his big brother hum, and he sees how he sits beside and stays, "I'll stay then, so you won't feel lonely. That's also your favorite blanket."

Ice looks away, "I'm a big boy... I don't need the blanket...."

A chuckle, "Well, I'm sure you feel relaxed even more since that's your polar bear themed blanket. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Ice wanted to give the blanket back, but his small fingers kept on holding it, "I feel cold, Abang..."

Then the young child felt his big brother's arm wrapped towards him, "Feel better?"

Ice wanted to cry as he held his brother's hand, "Y-Yes... you're here... you won't leave us."

His small body snuggled at the blanket, but still tried to hug his brother as well. He wonders how the cold would feel if his father did take them, or if their big brother ever leaves them. Ice shuts his eyes, afraid that if he were to open them, Abang wasn't in his embrace anymore

_It feels cold... but why is the cold different?_

"Open your eyes, Ice. Please?"

Ice did so, and slowly his cyan eyes became visible. It was cold, but the cold was different. It was making Ice feel sleepy and relaxed. Then he sees why, there were snowflakes falling above them. He looked at his big brother and saw how his hand was able to circle water on his fingers, and he raises them and turns to snowflakes. Ice remembers those patterns, small but he could see them clearly.

Those were his favorite snowflakes.

"Do you remember when you cry as a baby?" His big brother said with a chuckle, "You always love it when I do this. I find water that I could make into snowflakes. Hence the nickname, you love them. But I learned a trick and I could do many if I can."

Ice sees how his big brother wave his fingers in the air, and small droplets of water appeared on his palms. Then his fingers moved with ease and water appeared to raise the size his brother just made. It made Ice smile when he sees different patterns of snowflakes being formed when the water froze. The patterns that Ice was always trying to draw, but couldn't copy.

"You love the cold, Ice. It always keeps you calm when you became fussy." He chuckles, "But it's the snowflakes and patterns that always caught your attention."

"You make pretty snow." Ice mutters, "I like your cold."

"It makes you calm; I know." Boboiboy chuckles, "You like snowflakes, and you draw them. They're beautiful."

"It's still not that pretty like yours...."

Ice didn't feel scared or sad anymore. The cold from his brother's powers were making him feel nice. Just like those times, he raised his hands as he tries to hold onto the snowflakes. When his fingertips touched it, the fragments scattered into different snowflakes.

When he sees his big brother make another droplet from his hand, he suddenly had the urge to touch it once more. Then, as he touches the new droplet, a white light engulfed them and it was quick to disappear.

It made Ice close his eyes, but when he opens and sees what happened, he sees a watch attached on his wrist, and the droplet were floating on his fingertips. Ice could feel the cold that came from his big brother. His small fingers did what he had seen, copying what his little eyes would always see, and the droplet froze. With a gentle flick, it turns into small shards and snowflakes were formed.

Ice's own snowflakes were much bigger and shinier than his big brother's. Yet when he sees the two swaying from the winds, Ice knew that his snowflake was not the same, and his brother's own that was prettier.

"The cold isn't always harsh." He heard his big brother said, "It could be calming as well."

Ice didn't understand, but he feels happy being hugged by his brother, as they make droplets of water, and more snowflakes to fall onto the ground.

"Could I make it snow?"

"Depends on you, Ice. But I know you can."

"No, I just like to make it snow when with family."

"I could try teaching you how to make some ice cream, too." His big brother chuckles.

Cyan eyes sparkled at the mention of it, "T-Then more desserts?"

"Let's see." Boboiboy teased as he ruffles his hair.

Then he sees his big brother summoning a droplet. He froze it and crushed it with his hand. Yet Ice saw how Boboiboy sprinkled the fragments on top of his head, there it formed little snowflakes, most landing on his hair.

This was the cold feeling that he loves, it was from his big brother. Ice dreams that one day, he may use his powers to help his big brother never feel cold and lonely anymore.

_One day, I'll make my snow as beautiful as Abang's._

_Maybe he would feel the calmness that I felt from his._

-0-0-0-

**-Winds-**

Taufan always love it when it was a windy day. The way his hair would ruffle and sway, and times when leaves would land on his hat, or on his hair. The wide spaces of their grandfather's cocoa shop would always made him fly kites with his brothers. His big brother even tried to learn how to make one, and would teach them as well. Whenever he was, especially if he's with his family, the winds were a great feeling.

Going to school with his brothers and friends tend to make him happy, he enjoys chatting with Yaya and Ying as long as it doesn't involve academics. It hurts Taufan's head at how much they bicker and get competitive, though he feels a bit sad for his two brothers since they experience the extent of their competitiveness. Though, Solar takes them on while Gempa remains neutral with it. When that happens, Gopal was fun to be with, since he, Duri, and Blaze likes to hang out with their older friend more.

Now, the second septuplet child wasn't even in the mood. He doesn't enjoy the classes and even refrains from talking with some of his classmates. A week after that incident with their dad did much for the 7 children. Taufan suddenly had this feeling of protecting his other siblings, as he remembers how his big brother tells him that he was born second, a minute after Halilintar came into this world. The words their father talked about them being in danger, and the need to separate his big brother from them. He wanted to cry out in anger at every mean thing their father said. He was happy with his big brother, and his other brothers.

However, the moment he sees Blaze and Halilintar with the same powers he saw from his big brother, it made his little mind think of what his father just told them. A dangerous world, and that his beloved big brother is keeping secrets from them. As it continues, with his eldest and fourth brother shouting at their dad, he just stayed put and tried to comfort two of his siblings. Solar had the worse of it since he understood much of the conversation. Duri still felt awful since he couldn't understand the events that just occurred. Taufan could even see the look of panic in Ice's eyes as everything became a mess. Yet, he feared for Gempa's sake. The second septuplet child could still remember the nightmares his third brother would have, and it's more about them being taken or their brother leaving.

It almost came to be, but their big brother managed to sway their father's decisions the moment he returned back. Gempa was hurt, and also had his powers appear. At the same time, comforting words were given, and they knew that even with secrets that their big brother has, he would never leave them.

After school, their friends asked if they could hang out at their grandfather's cocoa shop. Blaze, Duri, and Solar seemed reluctant, but they agreed. Halilintar and Gempa said yes as well. But Taufan didn't want to come, he wasn't in the mood. He respectfully declined, which made his siblings look at him with worry. Before they could even say anything, Tok Aba, Ochobot, and the other parents came to pick them up. Their grandfather said that their brother had to run some errands, but he and the other parents agreed that they could maybe spend time at the cocoa shop as the children play.

Taufan told Tok Aba that he'll just go home and sleep for the afternoon. This made the old man gaze at his second septuplet grandchild, but he respected the child's decision. After leaving them at the cocoa shop, Ochobot volunteered to walk Taufan home, which they did so in the end.

Arriving back, the child looked at their yellow friend, "Thank you, Ochobot. You should go back, Tok might be looking for you."

"I don't want to leave you alone in the house, Taufan." Ochobot said.

"I'll be okay. I'm a big boy anyway." He replied, trying to smile, "I just wanna sleep. The cocoa shop is near our house, so it's okay."

Ochobot sighs, "Alright, but let me chat on your big brother first. He just went to get some groceries, but I think he'll be back soon."

Taufan didn't wait anymore and continued to go back inside, gently closing the door. He didn't want to be rude towards their yellow sphered friend. But he just wanted to be alone and be in his room without anyone. The child didn't even bother to change from his uniform and went straight up. Entering his room seemed so foreign all of a sudden. Usually, he remembers how they would talk or bicker about pencils, who gets to have the bigger portions of snacks, or about homework.

He went towards his bed, lies down, and covers his body with the blanket. Taufan just wants to hide from the world. He didn't want to feel the winds that he loved, since his bed was near the windows. Taufan realized as well that the windows were closed.

A week when that happen, no one could even try and lighten the mood. Halilintar's face slightly became scary, Blaze was even more fussy and stressed, Duri was quiet but tried to always lighten their spirits, Ice was helping Duri cheering them up since he now discovered that he too has powers. It was Gempa who tried to act the same, and was the one trying to comfort each of them. But their eyes couldn't even land on their brother's hand, who has some marks and scars on it.

It was like the he and some of his brothers were trying not to cause trouble from their brothers. Halilintar and Blaze felt guiltier since they were aware of the destruction that they caused at their backyard. Gempa and Ice did their best to say that their big brother would never leave them, and what their father said were just mean words trying to scare them. Solar seemed reluctant, and Duri believed in the assurance of his two brothers more.

Taufan wished that it was just them when they beg their big brother to show his powers. Now, as four of his brothers show signs, it made him fear that they would be separated. That his dad may come back and take them, leaving those without any signs of having abilities. He doesn't like it, he's scared.

He could hear the winds, but they weren't the same breeze when he's with his family. Taufan was alone in the room, and it felt like the echoes of it were scary. The young child wondered if this was what he would feel if any of his family would leave, if his big brother were gone. He dreamed of flying before, but then he wondered if he was the one on the ground, but they were flying away from him. Taufan couldn't catch them, and he would just be blown away.

"Taufan?"

His little ears heard the door creak, and it made him curl up more, not even bothering to remove the blanket from his body.

"I'm sleepy..." He said in a soft tone.

"Doesn't seem like you want to sleep, though." His big brother replied, "I heard from Ochobot that you didn't come with your brothers. They're at the cocoa shop playing with Yaya, Ying, and Gopal."

"It's fine. I... don't want to play right now."

Taufan heard his brother's footsteps, and felt the shift from his bed, noticing that he was already beside him.

"It's getting kind of hot there, Little Breeze." Boboiboy said as he held on the blanket, "Why don't you come out. Let's fly some kites."

This made Taufan want to perk up at the idea. It's been a while since they've last done that. But he wasn't sure about it. Not when he wants to do this more with his other brothers as well.

"I want to do this with you for a while, Ufan." His big brother chuckles, gently removing the covers and ruffling his hair.

This made Taufan got out more from the covers, "It's fun when they're here... but I do like being alone with my big brother."

"Good." Boboiboy grins, "Because I'm not going to let you walk there."

Taufan's head tilts from those words, but he sees Boboiboy walking towards the window. Without any warning, the windows were all open, but rather than harsh winds, it was a gentle blowing breeze. They weren't soft nor strong enough. But Taufan could feel it blowing inside the room. His blue eyes dart at his big brother, grinning as his palms were shown.

"It's kind of windy." Boboiboy said as he looks at Taufan, "I'm not sure if you remember that time you fell from the staircase. You always expected to be caught by my winds, you love them."

Oh, how he remembers it, even if Taufan is still a child, he could recall how his big brother's wind was like his hug. They were gentle, cool, and it's making him smile.

"I think you'll enjoy it when we get there."

Taufan didn't even waste any opportunity and rushed to his brother. Boboiboy did caught him and let him be snuggled in his chest. The oldest brother wrapped his arms and lets his brother cry.

"I don't want to be alone...." Taufan sniffed, "I don't want you to leave me... leave us!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Taufan." His big brother soothes him.

"Y-Your wind is nice... it feels like your hugs." The child said, "But b-being alone... it hurts, scary... and I don't want that!"

Taufan felt being separated by the hug, but his blue eyes were locked onto brown ones. His big brother's eyes were gentle, yet it was like the young child could see some sort of sadness and pain from it.

"I just want my brothers.... Tok, Ochobot, and my friends..." The second septuplet continued, "I don't want be alone... I don't like the winds when I'm alone..."

Taufan's cries became sobs, and he tries to stop. But his big brother didn't even scold him and went on to caress his hair, "Taufan, why do you like the winds?"

"T-They feel nice... and I like to fly." The child sniffs, "It makes me feel... happy, especially when we play, or if we all lie down on the grass."

"B-But... I also want to fly so I could be with you." Taufan admits, "W-when they suddenly have powers too, I thought they'll leave... and you'll leave..."

"Then fly, Taufan." Boboiboy said with a soft tone, "And even if you did, we won't leave you."

"What if I can't? If I fall down?"

"Then I'll catch you. Just like before."

Taufan could never remember the story when he fell from the staircase, and how his brother caught him on time. But he could slightly remember the sensation of the winds surrounding him. This made him love windy days, and the thought of flying excites him.

He wonders how it must have been if Taufan could remember that. Yet, even if he didn't, he feels happy to be with them. His brothers promised that they would never leave each other, and his big brother promised to always be there for him.

The first time Taufan flew a kite, he couldn't control it and it flew to a nearby tree. He almost cried, but his big brother comforted him. When he sees how his big brother suddenly floats on the winds, he giggled and smiled, asking to be lifted as well. Boboiboy did, and this was the time Taufan loved the winds even more.

Thinking of that memory, how he giggled at being high up, how Halilintar pouts when he sees his brother high above, then him getting the kite with his big brother assisting him. The feeling of happiness and the feeling of his family being with him, smiling and laughing.

A white light covered their vision, and Taufan just giggled from the feeling of such welcoming breeze. The smile he showed suddenly made him float, noticing how some of the things were being blown, but he was high above the ceiling. Looking at himself, he giggles even more, especially when he sees his brother smiling towards him.

Taufan suddenly stops the winds, and fell, but his brother caught him on time. His blue eyes noticed how Boboiboy was floating too, with winds wrapping around his body. Taufan felt the winds just appear beside him.

"I... I'm flying!" Taufan laughs, "It was high, and I was at the ceiling!"

Boboiboy smiles, "You made your winds, and it's like you, a free spirit."

Taufan merely grins, "Does that mean I am awesome, Abang?"

"Yep, you are."

Taufan beams at the compliment, as he notices the watch now attached on his wrist. But what made him smile even more was that he knew he wouldn't be left behind, and he'll never leave his brothers behind too.

If he could fly, he could catch up. Taufan could reach them, and catch them as well. Maybe one day, if he understands more, he could help his big brother fly again, or catch him too.

"Can I try flying a kite while I'm flying too?"

"I'm not sure about that..." Boboiboy chuckles, "But I think it's okay, as long as I'm there."

"Yay!"

_I like the winds, but it's different from mine. Big brother's winds are like hugs._

_I hope that mine would be like yours too._

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Taufan and Ice's side is done owo. I tried to make it some bonding for each of them. Also, I'll make parts for Blaze, Gempa, and Halilintar's side after the others. Then there would be Boboiboy's point of view too.**

**I freaking screamed at the Mechamato trailer like yooooooo**

**They improved a looooooot, if I were to watch I may take inspirations too!**

**Thanks for reading, see you in the next updated owo~**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Flower-**

Duri remembered the pretty flowers his big brother would give him. He would giggle whenever his big brother would put it on his ear. Then they would try and make flower crowns whenever they have the time, mostly because of the shiny and sparkling things his big brother could make on his hand.

He took care of it, but it suddenly turns brown, and the sight of it made him cry. Duri thought it was his fault that the flower crown he made turned like that. He tends to see plants turning brown, and Duri didn't love any of it.

However, his big brother comforted him, told him that they'll take care of the plants better. Words echoed at how much his big brother told him that there was still a limit to how much they could last. Duri didn't get those words, but he soon realized the meaning even if he was merely six years old.

His brother told of their mom, whom they will never get any chance to meet. Duri's green eyes sparkled at the picture of their mom, she was very pretty. But the word _death_ made the second youngest septuplet shiver, even if he never knew what that words meant. Yet his big brother described it like plants turning brown and withering away. It was like that; their mother reached their limit. Duri wondered if it's because no one took care of their mom, or that something made their mom disappear. Their big brother didn't tell more of what happened, but the thought of it scares him.

The thought of his Tok Aba, Ochobot, and his brothers, especially his big brother, all reaching their limit and turning into brown withering dust.

Then their father appeared, and he spoke of the events. A bad man killed their mom, and that their big brother is dangerous, or mean. How could Duri even see it when all he remembers are the flowers and its scent, the leaves dancing around him? How his green eyes sparkled when his big brother would show him his own creations of beautiful plants? How could his Abang ever be mean and hurtful? Yet his big brother Gempa told that their Abang is hiding something.

They are six-year-old children, but Duri knows that something is going wrong the moment their supposed father shows up.

When the backyard was filled with burn marks, the sight of it made Duri very uncomfortable. Yet the child wasn't even afraid of the things he saw his brothers could do. It made his eyes sparkle at the thought of having powers, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the grass itself.

_'Is Abang tired of us? Is he going to turn brown like the grass?'_

Duri wishes to be with his brothers, never to separate with them no matter what. Yet how could it be when he sees their sad faces, and the aftermath of what their father said. He remembers the cartoons that he watches where they feel sad because of the bad things. Duri couldn't help but feel as if they were now in that situation.

He tries to smile, to understand why, but he couldn't get why this all happened. They were already a happy family. Why did their father lie? Or did their Abang lie too? It was all too confusing for them.

Duri wonders it right now as he sits at the same backyard where he saw his two brothers vent. The grass was already okay since his Abang helped with planting. The green clad child didn't want to look at it and he cried, this was what made his big brother help in gardening, trying to remove the burn marks.

Now, the grass and the plants are pretty, but Duri looks at it with a sad look. He felt guilty that he didn't help Abang with their newly fixed garden.

"Duri?"

He looks behind to see Ice walking towards him, "Hello, Ice!"

A smile, he tried so. Yet Ice wasn't convinced, but didn't say anything about it, "The backyard looks pretty now."

"Yeah, Abang made it like this, it's amazing!"

Ice sits beside his brother on the grass, and stretches the palm of his hand to reveal a snowflake.

"You look cool, Ice." Duri beams, "Abang said that you practice control with our – your powers."

The fifth septuplet slightly looked at him with the words uttered from his brother's mouth, "It's not the same as Abang's. Even if he said that mine was more awesome than his. Nothing could beat our Abang."

"Yes, he is awesome." Duri replies, "But it's cool at how you can do that!"

Ice gave a small smile and lets the snowflake fly, then with a quick swish, the flake turned into water and it landed onto a nearby flower. It was the pink flower that Abang planted to cheer Duri that time.

But the thought of it made Duri sad, and he hugs himself, knees on his chest, "I wish dad wasn't mean."

"I wish it too, Duri."

Their moment came to a halt when they heard a glass shattered from the inside of their house. It also didn't help that it was Gempa who called their big brother out of worry. The two of them rushed inside and went to see that most of their brothers are in the kitchen.

The two of them came in, but Duri's eyes widens at the sight of his big brother sitting on the floor. But he seems to be in pain, and his cheeks were flushed.

"A-Abang?" Gempa called with worry, especially when they noticed some cuts in their big brother's hand.

"W-What happened?" Ice took the courage to ask his brothers.

Blaze answered, "We heard Gempa shouting, Hali, Solar, and I were upstairs!"

Gempa suddenly held his brother's arms, and he slightly flinched, "Abang's not feeling well since Taufan and I see him breathing weirdly."

Taufan went to check once more and puts his hand on their big brother's forehead, "He's sick!"

Halilintar narrowed his eyes and looked at Solar, "Remember the first aid kit Tok Aba showed us? Get it."

Solar didn't argue and nods, "Alright, but call Tok too!"

"I'm going to do that."

Ice then dashes beside his big brother as he tries to remember his practice of control. He tries to keep his hand cool and places it on Boboiboy's forehead.

"I remember Abang putting something cold on our heads when one of us was sick." Ice mutters as he looks at the eldest septuplet, "Don't run with your power, Hali. We don't like Abang to worry more."

"I know." Halilintar replies, it was because the young child couldn't even do it yet, "I'll get Tok, I don't like seeing this."

As their eldest septuplet ran to get their grandfather, Ice went on to remain his hand on a good cold temperature. He felt the heat from his big brother's skin, and he didn't like any bit of it.

However, the three seemed to look at Duri with worry. He wasn't saying anything, but they could see that he was almost crying.

Gempa took the initiative and asked Taufan and Blaze to help Solar and Ice with their big brother. The third septuplet then gently accompanied their second youngest as he finally burst into tears.

"A-Abang is going to leave..." Duri cried, "H-He's like the plants... he's going to be gone..."

"Duri..." Gempa tries to soothe his brother, "Abang is sick, he'll get better, just like what he did to us."

"B-But when we get sick, we always feel tired." Duri sniffs, "Abang is tired... he's tired of us... Abang is going to leave us like mom and dad!"

Gold eyes couldn't even soften from those words, as his orbs began to fill with the sense of dread. All he could do was hug Duri and try to comfort him.

"N-No... Abang said that people always get sick right? It's just some icky germs..."

He tries, but Duri saw no comfort from those words and continued crying. He cries in fear because his big brother was the most beautiful and loved flower in their family.

-0-0-0-

Duri refused to see his big brother after what happened. He sees his Tok Aba and Ochobot arriving at their home. His big brother looked sad when he sees them, especially when brown orbs noticed how he looked on his bandaged hands.

Halilintar, Blaze, Solar, and Gempa helped their big brother to his room. Taufan and Ice then helped Ochobot in cleaning the kitchen. It leaves the second youngest on the living room, and up until they all ate dinner and went to bed, he didn't want to see his Abang.

Throughout the night, Duri couldn't even sleep. He pretends to by covering his head with a blanket, waiting for each of his brothers to sleep. His head then peered through the blankets and saw all of his brothers, and the time on their clock from the wall is 1 am. No matter how much Duri closes his eyes, he couldn't sleep. It was getting late, and he remembers how his big brother would tell them that big boys need sleep so they could grow.

And Duri remembered how his big brother one time went home soaking wet, and he was holding the same pink flower that he loved. The sixth septuplet knew that it was raining that time, but his big brother seemed to notice how he liked the flower that they saw at some shop.

He did get it and planted the flower in their new garden, but Duri felt bad that he made Abang sick. But he feels bad when his brothers all went and said their good nights, but Duri didn't because he felt scared.

 _'I miss Abang...'_ He sniffs, and without any second thought, he gently gets out of bed. Duri remembers what his big brother did whenever one of them get sick. He would ask them to wear face masks so they won't get any of those icky germs.

Abang once never wore one when it was Solar who got sick, and he got scolded by their Tok. So, it's best to listen. Duri didn't want to disturb his big brother, but he wants to see him.

Carefully, he opens the door to their room and closes it without making any noise. Duri then wore the mask the moment he arrives at his brother's room. The green clad child didn't even bother to knock as he gently pry the door open. It gave a soft creak, but he sees his Abang, who was awake and looking at the window of his room.

This made Boboiboy turn, just to see his brother standing at the door, "Duri... it's late."

His brother's voice felt different, but Duri knew that it was because his brother was sick, "I want to see you... I didn't get to say good night, and you feel sick..."

Boboiboy gave him a comforting smile, "It's okay, Duri. I made everyone worry, especially you. I know that it scared you."

Brown orbs softens when his brother enters the room and closes the door gently, "It's just a fever. I don't have any colds or cough. But it's better that you're wearing a mask, Duri. I don't want you to be sick. My hand is also okay, I knocked the glass by accident."

The sixth septuplet fidgets as he stands at the farthest side of the room. Green eyes saw the moonlight illuminating his big brother's form. There was a pink tint on Boboiboy's cheek, and his eyes were tired.

"I'm sorry." Duri said as he looks away, "I made you sick."

"What makes you say that, Duri?" Boboiboy asked, his voice laced with worry, "I'm slightly feeling better right now. I just can't sleep."

"It was raining when you buy the flower..." Duri muttered, "I was sad and you know it will make me happy. I made you sick, it's my fault."

"Duri," His big brother calls him, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault that I became sick."

This made Duri almost cry and he shakes his head, "Y-You should sleep, Abang. I'll change my clothes when I go back."

Before Duri could even leave, he heard his brother say something.

"Don't go... not when you're sad."

Duri didn't even try to look at his brother, "I... I don't want to be more trouble. Because you're feeling tired of us... of me."

Silence...

"Duri, look at me, please?"

He wanted to say no and leave the room, but he slowly did turn to look at his Abang. Then through the moonlight, his green eyes sparkled at the sight.

The white flower that he remembers. It the first flower that his Abang showed to him, and it appeared on the palm of his hand.

"You can't sleep too. Because you're feeling sad."

But the flower soon dropped to the ground because Boboiboy suddenly groans. Duri rushed to his brother's side and tried to push a chair near the bed.

"Please don't, Abang." He begs as he puts his small hand onto his big brother's chest, "D-Don't make me feel okay. Not when you're sick..."

Boboiboy smiles as he was being pushed gently back on his pillows, "That's because I never get tired seeing you beam, Duri. I know... that whenever you feel sad, you want to look at plants. They're your comfort."

"T-That's because Abang showed me... they're pretty and I love them..." Duri said, "But Abang is my flower... and I'm scared that you'll get tired and leave us... or be like mom..."

Boboiboy didn't say anything, rather, he picked the flower he just made, and he placed it on Duri's ear, "Whenever all of you feel bad, you love it when I show my powers all the time. I never get tired of taking care you and your siblings."

"Y-you won't leave us?"

"I'll fight so I could never leave you. I may be sick, but that doesn't mean that I won't think about each of you." Boboiboy softly replies, "There might be a limit like the flowers, but that doesn't mean we can't make it last worthwhile."

"Just like the plants in our garden?"

"Yes, we spend time and make the most out of it so they can grow. I want that towards all of you. There... are challenges but I want to take of you so you could grow." He smiles as his softened expression reach his eyes,

"Right now, I'm thinking that you'll get sick if you stay. I don't want that. "

"But I don't wanna leave you..." Duri pouts, "I can't sleep because I want to see you. I want don't want Abang to make flowers on his own, I want to join too."

Duri remembers how his brother would show him flowers and leaves of different kind whenever he feels sad, or if he requests. Then he remembers something that he read in Solar's plant book, some of the words were hard to understand, but Duri remembers the name and the meaning that Solar explained.

"Abang, you like flowers too?"

"I love them, like how much I love my family."

The white light suddenly engulfed the room and it made Boboiboy close his eyes. It was Duri who made him open it once more when he felt his hand being wrapped by something. Brown orbs became visible to the world, and he sees his bandaged hand, now wrapped with leaves. He knew these and it was because it was the same one, he used back for wounds. However, what made his eyes widen were three flowers on his young brother's hand. They're beautiful in his eyes because it was filled with life, and through the moonlight, it looked like it shines with its color.

"I read something weird in Solar's book. I don't get it but I like how Solar said what the flower means." Duri said, "It said that it's G-Gladiolus. Solar said that it means being strong and it's like you."

"Little Leaf..." Boboiboy whispers, "It's beautiful."

"Abang is my favorite flower, and I want to take care of you!"

Boboiboy smiled at those words. He used the bandaged hand to pat Duri's head, which earned a smile from his younger brother's face.

"It helps me right now." He replies, "Seeing the flowers helped me, thank you, Duri."

Duri smiles at the praise, "That's because I love you, Abang!"

_I'll make more flowers so you can remember, like how I remember your hugs and the leaves and petals falling above me._

_Maybe if I make a beautiful flower, I could also help you too. I could help you feel my hugs too._

-0-

Two days later, it was Duri who got sick. No matter how much his big brother apologizes for it, the sixth septuplet smiled and took advantage of being pampered by his big brother.

"Abang, can you make flower petals fall?"

-0-0-0-

**A/N: A lot of things are happening right now, and writing this chapter is somewhat comforting. I mostly wrote Duri for this chapter since I'm not feeling that well, but I want to try.**

**Duri's case is that same as the others, they're afraid of their big brother leaving, along with the others. However, it heightens because he witnessed metaphorical death. It was the plants that he grew a fond of. So, when BBB explained what happened, he got the meaning.**

**And yeah, leaves flying away from his grasp just reminds Duri that his brother might leave them.**

**Hope to see you all in the next update owo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Advance I’m sorry for what’s going on in this chapter QwQ**

**-0-0-0-**

If there is one thing that Solar doesn’t want to admit, is that he is the youngest of the seven. He doesn’t even have a problem with it when it comes to his siblings, especially his big brother. He treats the seven of them equal, and would only give favors if the situation calls for it. Like when Solar got sick, it was nice that his Abang was able to take care of him, even if he got scolded by Tok Aba for not wearing a mask.

Solar was the smartest, he knew that. He picked up a lot of things even if they were still in grade school. The teachers wanted him to move up a year or two, but he couldn’t say anything since the teachers didn’t even give him room to voice out. But when his big brother came and discussed the matter, he saw brown orbs looking at him, asking for Solar’s opinion.

The teachers claimed that he was a child and don’t know any better. But his Abang asked what he wanted, and he would support his decision.

Solar is a six-year-old child, and when he knows a lot, his classmates tend to believe in him without any second thought. No one tried to doubt him because he was right. It was only his friends, brothers, his Tok, and Ochobot that seem to wonder if young Solar was okay. He was still a child yet most of the teachers wanted him to move up, and it didn’t help how he eavesdropped and heard that it was merely for reputation.

So, the moment his big brother asked him, Solar declined. He didn’t want to advance a grade level. He wanted to stay with his brothers, even if it means rivaling with Ying and Yaya, along with his brother Gempa.

The downside of it was the look that they give when they found out he was the youngest, and wondered why it wasn’t Duri. Some words were nice from their classmates, but there were those that kind of belittled his green clad brother. What’s funny is that they were pretending to be smart so they could try to pick on Duri. He heard someone calling him stupid and Solar didn’t waste any second to call his nearest sibling and face them.

They backed off when it was Halilintar that he dragged. Solar slightly hated his guts, but he still loves his brother no matter what.

Among the seven, Solar knew that he was smarter. But he couldn’t bring himself to call the smartest, not when his big brother was the one who started his wonder to what surrounds him. When his Abang would show his powers, especially light, it sparkled his interest. Even if Solar seemed curious to a complicated book, his big brother wouldn’t even pry it away, and would help explain things to little Solar.

To each, Solar would always hear from his big brother on how strong they are on different aspects. He likes how the words tell that everyone has different strengths, and there is no need to belittle any of it. Those words were kind, and he was inspired to continue being smart, ignoring any expectations from his teachers and classmates. He wants to be smart to make his big brother proud, and he knew that his six siblings support him.

Yet, there is one thing that any youngest sibling would ever have, it was the fear of the dark. It wasn’t because of monsters, ghosts, or creepy things that they would watch on cartoons, but because it made Solar think of how vulnerable he will be, because he wouldn’t know what to do. When it was very dark downstairs, Solar didn’t know where to go. He once crawled to try and find his big brother’s room and he cried in relief when he did so. He felt scared because he was lost, and didn’t know where to go or what to do.

Solar felt happy when his family understood his fears, Duri and Taufan comforted him. Blaze playfully teased him but promised to protect their supposed baby brother. It was embarrassing, but it made the youngest septuplet happy.

Tok Aba even went out to buy nightlights for their room and downstairs. He made sure that it was those that can be for killing mosquitos and other insects. It was Boboiboy who made sure that it was child proof.

However, he realized that the dark feeling creeping up his body the moment their father arrived. He was suspicious, and Solar didn’t want to believe any of it. But his big brother said of adventures that he tried, and what he did when he was young. Then it came to fruition when his father revealed the truth, and he somewhat understood it.

**_“You may not know your brother that much. He hides something more, and it first comes from what you find amazing.”_ **

The more his father said those words, the more that dread came of not knowing what to do, or the answers to those questions. Gempa’s nightmare, the words of danger regarding their big brother… Solar couldn’t think of anything to deny any of it.

Then when two of his brothers suddenly showed to have powers, it was the same as Boboiboy. It was then said that their big brother did this, and it was something that no one knows how or why.

Cruel as he say, but how come when all he remembers are the beauty of it. Even if his big brother explained the dangers, it was always the fascination that Boboiboy would always portray from his powers.

Now, he was the only one without any powers. Neither one of them teased Solar about it, rather, they were cheering him up and hoping that he would have it soon. Yet, it didn’t help how he slowly remembers being useless when he the situation happened.

Duri, Ice, and Taufan were able to comfort their big brother. Gempa, Halilintar, and Blaze were able to have fun with him when training. For Solar? Nothing, and it scared him like being in the dark. You can’t do anything.

Solar was the youngest, yet he was also very vulnerable. He was smart, but that doesn’t mean he knows everything.

-0-0-0-

It was during the weekend that time, which means that most of them are at home doing their usual stuff, either homework, watching television, or having some quality time. However, it was Blaze, Ice, Taufan, and Duri who begged their big brother to try and practice with their powers. Halilintar and Gempa decided to go to their room and do something else since they asked their big brother for some rest. Solar didn’t say anything and continued reading his book in the living room, watching how his other brothers seemed even more carefree after their powers resurfaced.

Solar hated the fact that he was the only one left without any of it. It didn’t help that most of the stories that his siblings told about were how it resurfaced when their big brother seemed sad, or when they comforted him. Solar didn’t know if he ever gave that kind of affection, wondering if hugs and kisses were enough.

“Solar?” Silver eyes looked up to see his big brother kneeling towards him, “You okay, “sunshine?”

“I’m fine.” The youngest septuplet replied, knowing well that he was lying, “I want to finish this book.”

“I don’t like leaving any of you alone.”

“It’s okay, Abang. I want to study for the test.”

He heard his big brother sigh, “You’ll get stressed, Little Light. I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

“What about you, Abang?” Solar replies, “You spend time with us, do most of the chores, and help Tok with the cocoa shop when needed. You do a lot for us.”

“That’s because I care for you.” Boboiboy smiles as he gently pokes Solar’s nose, “It is tiring, but it’s worth it since the seven of you, Tok, and Ochobot are safe and happy.”

Solar wanted to answer, _‘Then why are you sad? Why are you hiding?’_

But the young child couldn’t.

“Y-You sometimes snuggle us too much, Abang.”

“Well, you’re my baby brothers.” His brother playfully teases, “It’s part of the job description.”

“I’m a big boy, Abang. Hugs are for babies.”

His big brother chuckles, “That doesn’t mean you don’t like them.”

Solar throws a pillow which his big brother caught easily, “Well… I can’t lie… you’re our number one big brother…”

“I see.” Boboiboy hums as he removes Solar’s hat and caresses his hair, “Don’t stress yourself, okay?”

Solar nods, without saying anything as he returns to his book. But the moment his big brother turned his back and walked towards their backyard; the youngest septuplet looked at Boboiboy. It feels nice when his brother would playfully ruffle their hair. But it hurts when Solar figures out that his big brother is hiding something in those eyes. Now that he knew some of the truth, he couldn’t help but remember Gempa’s words of how their big brother likes to hide if he’s hurt or sad.

And Solar felt guilty that he couldn’t do anything. He was a child, a smart know-it-all child, but he couldn’t know if there was a way for him to make his Abang feel comfort.

When Solar heard Duri’s giggle, it made him stop reading. It didn’t help that their always sleepy brother, Ice, seemed to also chuckle as well. They were having fun, and it made him snap his book shut. He didn’t want to listen to it. Gently he placed the book on the table and went out. Solar knew that he wasn’t allowed to go out on his own, but it’s just their front yard.

Solar closed the door gently the moment he got out, so he won’t alert anyone in the house. He doesn’t want any of his brother to know that he feels sad and jealous. He’s smarter than that, and the youngest septuplet knew that he feels like a bully for feeling like that. He sat by the stairs of their front door to calm himself. It was around 2pm in the afternoon, so Solar knew that most of the others were either taking an afternoon nap, or enjoying their free time inside their house.

The silence was comfort for Solar to try and put his jealousy aside.

“I’m smart but most people don’t like me.” Solar grumbles, “They only go to me for help with their home works. It’s nice that Yaya, Gopal, and Ying are nice though…”

He places the palm of his hand under his chin, as he cast a sad look on the ground, “But… I…”

Solar didn’t get to say anything more, choosing to just close his mouth and stay silent. Yet his thoughts were cut when he noticed a rock being thrown in front of him. It wasn’t that big, but the rock was wrapped in some sort of paper. Solar got curious about it and decided to take it and unravel the content.

Silver eyes widen when he sees the picture, the boy looked like him, and beside him was Ochobot. Solar realized that this seems to be his Abang when he was in their age, yet he had brown eyes, unlike the seven with different rare colors.

His big brother looked so happy, and he sees some sort of gesture, a salute, like what he sees from television.

The more he looked at the picture, Solar wondered the look of happiness his big brother has. Yet now, it seemed very different when he smiles towards them. It hurts how much their big brother would always comfort them, but now, Solar couldn’t even do anything for his Abang.

He calls him Little Sun, the light among the siblings, but Solar feels like he’s just like that because he was smart. That’s it.

Solar wondered if it was their fault that their big brother feels like this.

“My, what sad face you have.” A deep voice suddenly spoke, and Solar tried to look behind him.

But the young child couldn’t because something was covering his mouth and nose. Solar tried to fight it, but the man’s grip was strong, and the youngest septuplet seemed too small toward this figure’s frame.

“It’s nothing personal, kid.” Solar was able to look a bit from his side just to see the color of violet, the figure’s skin, “But we want something from your brother.”

 _‘W-what…?’_ Solar panicked more when he felt his eyes being covered, and noticing how he was growing sleepier.

He tried to scream more, especially when he sees a cloth heading towards his eyes. Solar realized what the figure was about to do and tried to fight it.

“Ah, ah, can’t have you try to escape, little boy. You’ll be a good bait, and if it’s all according to plan, we’ll let you go.”

 _‘No! No! No! Let me go, please!’_ Solar tried to cry out, but only soft muffles were heard.

“We heard that he returned to Earth, a perfect opportunity to get the power sphere.” The man taunted in a whisper, “We’ll be rich, and you’ll be helping us, boy.”

Solar tried to fight the sudden urge to sleep, but he couldn’t even if his mind was going haywire. He hated the dark, he hated the uncertain. He hated that he’ll be the reason for his brothers… his family to worry more. Another realization that he may be the reason for Ochobot, and his big brother would get hurt.

 _‘I don’t want the dark, I don’t want the dark, I don’t want the dark!’_ Solar cries, even if his voice was muffled, his eyes becoming droopy even if all he sees if black.

Yet he was scared of what could happen. He has no answers, and he has no powers. His big brother isn’t even aware that he was being carried away, and there might be no one who witnessed it.

Before Solar could succumb to sleep, a lone tear fell from his eyes and with one final thought.

_‘Abang… help me…’_

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Welp hahahah**

**Solar would have 2 parts since there are a lot of things I’m managing. I was about to make this a one chapter, but things got in the way so 2 part indeed.**

**And yeah ahhahaha, surprise, it ain’t your average fluff xD**

****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Summary: Why do I hear boss music?**

**-0-0-0-**

The world around Solar was blurry, but his ears were able to pick up the sound that was different from their wooden floor. Rather than soft footsteps, and creaks, all the child heard were hard loud stomps and clangs around him.

It took a moment before Solar’s vision was clear, just to see that he was in a foreign area. It didn’t have any windows, but the space was wide. Surrounding the area were different computers. His silver eyes became wide when it wasn’t just one figure that he sees right now. Rather, they were five bulky ones with different colors. The two of them bore four arms, while the rest had only two.

“Glad to see you’re awake, boy.” Solar looked at who just spoke to him, it was the same voice that he heard before blacking out, “You put one hell of a fight, sadly, I just bruised your cheek a bit.”

Solar knew that his hands were tied up, but he was put in a confinement with transparent glass. The young child wanted to touch it, but he felt that something was off and refrained from doing so.

“Good thing you didn’t bother touching that glass, boy. Otherwise, you would have been shocked really bad.”

“Y-you’re an alien…” Solar pointed out, which caused the violet alien to laugh.

“Oh, you just realized it right now, kid?” He laughed even more, and it made Solar’s ears hurt, “Well, you are a kid, so I expect you to be stupid.”

The youngest septuplet flinched, and backed away to a wall, “Y-You want Aba – something from Boboiboy? You want to steal Ochobot!”

The leader shakes his head, but managed to let out a boisterous laugh, which made Solar look at him weirdly, “Don’t take me for an idiot, kid. I know you’re his brother. The hair and that streak is a dead giveaway.”

“Oh, the power sphere has a name boss!” The green four-armed alien said, “Heh, that’s cute coming from this little kid.”

“Yeah, though, imagine if we also sell the kid? He’s Boboiboy’s brother, right? I’m sure it will make a fortune!” One of the aliens add, which caused Solar to look at them with fear.

“Oh, now, now. Let’s not scare the kid.” Their leader taunts, “We wouldn’t want his brother to not give us the price.”

Solar knew that they are bad people, and would hurt his big brother and Ochobot. He tried to glare at them, suppressing the fear that the child is feeling right now.

“Y-you are stupid to think that Abang would hand you Ochobot!” Solar retorts, “He would never give to the likes of you!”

The man wasn’t even fazed, and Solar didn’t like the looks of it, “Do you really think we wouldn’t know that, boy? Why do you think we kidnapped you?”

Solar tried to glare at the aliens, but he knew that it wasn’t convincing enough. Not when his legs were slightly shaking.

“As much as I am tempted to end you right now, we wouldn’t be able to get the price.” The alien leader grins, “Though, it is nice to know that the feared elemental hero is living in this dumb planet. Finding him took a while, and it’s satisfying to know that we have a bait that we could use.”

Solar didn’t like what he’s hearing right now but the alien in front of him continued to talk.

“Luckily, you’re dumb enough to pick that rock and see that picture. It’s gonna be your fault, kid. Because I’m sure your brother isn’t stupid to just ignore you.”

Solar’s eyes widen and almost screamed at those words, “N-no… A-abang wouldn’t…”

“If things don’t go as planned, then I’m sure you’re worth a fortune, kid.” He smirks, “Think about it, the brother of the elemental hero, that’s going to flood our wallets.”

Solar was getting more scared, he should have never left the house, even if he just wanted to sit on their front porch. The child remembers stories of his grandfather about children being taken, and news about those events. As much as Solar knew that his brother would come, being with someone he doesn’t even know still terrifies him.

“You think we’re bad? No, your brother is. He made us jobless, and attacked us!” Another alien shouted and stomped his foot loudly. The sound of it caused Solar to whimper from the sound, “It’s just fair if we do this, especially now that he won’t do anything or you would get hurt.”

Solar has never experienced this kind of tension in his life. It was different when his grandfather is angry with them. Yes, he would pull their ears, but never this mean or scary. Their big brother hasn’t even gotten angry towards them. Disappointed? Or a sad look, yes, they would always see. But Solar knew that this was different, it wasn’t to discipline him and teach him right, but it was to scare the child.

The words they said echoed once more to what their father said. There were a lot of secrets that their big brother hasn’t yet spoken to them. But he never believes that their brother is ever capable of hurting someone, unless it was self-defense. Solar remembers Ochobot’s story of how Boboiboy saved him. He remembers how their big brother would cuddle and snuggle, never showing any signs to fear him. It was all out of love, and Solar refused to believe what the aliens were trying to accuse.

“I don’t believe you.” He child firmly replies, “You’re bad people. You want Ochobot because of bad things. Abang isn’t the bad person here, because you took me from my family, and plan to hurt them!”

What happened next made Solar back away even more. Because the leader, the alien who took him, stood instantly and smashed the confinement that the child is in. The metal around shook and the sound of it echoed. It scared Solar and it made him be quiet, staring at the aliens with wide fearful eyes.

“You little brat, you just don’t know when to shut up huh?”

Solar didn’t need to answer, because he couldn’t. The last one made the child shut up and chose not to say anything.

The leader clicked his tongue, but Solar noticed how the alien darted away from him and looked at another monitor, which was now beeping loudly.

Before they could process it, they heard a loud bang from afar, and the other alien decided to look onto it.

“Boss… the front entrance of our ship has been destroyed!”

“What!?”

The alien pressed a button and saw the front entrance of their ship destroyed wide, noticing rocks and rubbles from the floor. It didn’t make things better as they pressed another button and the scene changed.

Solar somewhat felt relieved to see his brother running at the ship, but he shivered at the sight. His brother was angry, and it was different. The youngest septuplet felt that this was different, but he would always trust his Abang. He knows that his big brother would save him.

But he felt guilty for being the cause of it.

From the angle of the camera, the last thing they saw a projectile force that slashed the device broken, destroying their vision in the area.

“Boss, I couldn’t see any of our cameras, he’s destroying them!” The subordinate alien fearfully exclaimed, “I think he’s almost in our main control panel!”

“Let him come.” The leader replied, “He may seem tough, but take not that we have his brother with him.”

Solar didn’t like any of it, but stayed hopeful, waiting for his brother to arrive.

 _‘Abang…’_ Silver eyes watched as each cameras broke, but able to catch a glimpse of his brother dashing and jumping through floor and walls at a quick haste.

It didn’t take that long, because the door that held shut in their location was suddenly snapped open. One metal door was blown from the impact and separated from the hinge, making the two other aliens dodge to avoid being hit.

Solar felt relieved to see his brother, whom his two arms were covered with large rocks that formed to be like a big punching glove. He also wore a sling bag, and didn’t like the idea that it might be Ochobot inside of it.

“Abang!” The child cried out in relief and instantly ran, but he touched the glass and it caused him to feel a small but painful shock.

Solar cried in pain from the sensation, and it caused Boboiboy to run towards him, “Solar!”

“Oh, hold on for a minute there, Boboiboy.” The leader taunted, and to his satisfaction, Boboiboy did, “I wouldn’t want you to see your brother gone now, do we?”

Boboiboy glared at the alien, “You sick alien. Using a child as bait is a low stoop!”

“All is fair in war, Boboiboy~” The leader taunted with a sick grin, “After all, from stories across the galaxies, you weren’t that weak when you were a small brat.”

Solar saw how his brother’s look could almost scare his heart. But the child knew that his big brother’s anger was never at him.

“How dare you take my brother from me!?” Boboiboy exclaimed, as red yellow sparks started appearing from his earth gloved arms.

The alien laughed loudly, seemingly unfazed, “Oh, this is gold, how the mighty have fallen! You now take care of brats, when most of lowly scavengers like us fear you!”

Boboiboy almost snapped when he sees the other alien looking at his brother, “An intel told us that you were in this planet. We thought that taking one of the brats would be difficult. Turns out, this fellow here is easy to catch!”

Others seem to laugh at that statement, and Solar looked at his brother with worry, “A-Abang… I’m sorry… t-they…”

Boboiboy’s gaze seemed to soften at the sight of his little light, “It’s okay, Solar… I’ll save you, alright?”

The leader rolled his eyes at the cheesy moment, “Ah, boo hoo, Boboiboy always saving the day. It’s so nice, but pathetic at the same time.”

The oldest sibling grits his teeth, “I already have what you want.”

“No!” Solar cried out, “Abang, please don’t give Ochobot away!”

“Shut up!” The leader kicked the screen, and if he had the decency to look, he might have seen how Boboiboy was close to charging.

“You would dare –!” Boboiboy exclaimed, not noticing how his brown orbs were getting hazier and foggier.

“Ah, ah,” The alien taunted, “One wrong move and your brother goes bye bye~”

Solar watched nervously how his brother was forced to calm himself, as he holds the sling bag attached to his body. The child could only whimper as he sees the events occurring. It was Solar’s fault for being careless, and for not being smart enough to avoid this situation.

Boboiboy huffs in annoyance but complies, the rocks, that was wrapped around his arms, all fell down, leaving the older sibling with no retaliation.

“Satisfied?”

The leader grins, “Hand over that bag, and we’ll give your brother.”

Brown orbs glared at the leader, but still complied with the demands. Slowly, he walked towards the alien, with the bag already on his hand.

“No… no…” Solar silently begs, “Please… please stop, Abang…”

**_“You do a lot for us.”_ **

How Solar always thought of those words, and every moment that their big brother was there to help them. Whenever he and Halilintar would fight, he was the one to try and break it, scolding and comforting them both. When Gempa is stressed from nightmares and of their behavior, their big brother was the one who could calm him down. Boboiboy could handle Taufan, Blaze, and Duri’s energetic movements that he too would join. When relaxing, their big brother could even accompany Ice with his cool and lazy demeanor. 

Silver eyes hoped that his brother isn’t making another move to save him, and to save Ochobot. Solar has always heard of stories of how they met, and their friendship was longer that the septuplets’ ages. He couldn’t understand why his big brother was wiling to give Ochobot away.

However, before anything could happen, his mind suddenly focused when silver orbs were able to catch a glimpse of the bag. It was a sphere, but he noticed that it doesn’t look like anything close to Ochobot. Solar then knew that it was a fake, and that his big brother is planning something. Yet it was not only that, he could see how the other four aliens were slowly creeping behind him.

 _‘If I scream, they’ll know and they might hurt Abang…’_ Solar thought as his breathing was becoming labored out of nervousness, _‘But if I keep quiet, he could still get hurt…’_

Solar thought of how he could try to help, especially if they soon find out that his brother was carrying a fake. But even if he does believe in his Abang’s abilities, the young child looked at the two big bodied aliens, and wondered if he could really take on the four.

 _‘I need to do something…’_ Solar thought, desperate for any ideas, _‘I can’t just sit and let Abang do this alone… I can’t… I can’t…’_

**_“Leave it to your, Abang. I did promise to keep you safe.”_ **

“I can’t…” Solar uttered, and with a newfound determination he thought of something.

He looked at the glass in front of him. If it cannot be broken by his own physical force, then he needed another source. But he has to save his big brother first.

“ABANG!”

-0-0-0-

The whole control room suddenly engulfed themselves with white golden light. Everyone covered their eyes, but Boboiboy realized this as he covered his eyes as well. This light was familiar and different at the same time. Then the force of the light grew and it was able to push three of the aliens to the farthest corner.

Realization then hit the oldest sibling, _‘Don’t tell me…!’_

“Solar!” He calls his brother the moment the bright light stopped.

Brown orbs saw the confinement that held his brother captive, broken, and some of the equipment suffered from the sudden light attack.

Yet his worries grew when he sees Solar unconscious. It made him move automatically and ran towards his brother. But his path was blocked by that one muscular alien, and he was able to knock Boboiboy out.

This made the brunette stumble, but he was able to regain his footing. Yet, it didn’t ease the glare his expression was showing right now.

“Get out of **my way** ….” He snarled, the tone of his voice slowly changing.

Before Boboiboy could even move, the leader suddenly dashed towards him with a gun on his hand. He kept on shooting, but the brunette was agile enough to dodge the bullets coming towards him.

Yet, he wasn’t prepared when the other muscular alien came from his behind and tried to punch the brunette. Even when Boboiboy was able to get the rocks discarded from the corners, and used it as a shield, he wasn’t able to deflect most of the impact, and was still flung at the other side of the room.

The aliens with less muscle then tried to attack him all at once. But Boboiboy managed to time this and used the winds surrounding the area.

 _‘Lucky that they have some air in here for usage!’_ He thought as he made a vortex of wind surrounding him, then he pushed the three aliens away. It made Boboiboy quickly stand up and dodge an incoming attack from the two muscular aliens.

The leader then grits his teeth out of sheer frustration and irritation. Then when he sees the discarded bag, he sees the content and all he could see was red.

Boboiboy then saw how the two miniscule aliens now tried to catch him. Even when the brunette was already bruised, he was able to block their attacks, and when one managed to grab his shoulder, Boboiboy grabbed the hand and gave the alien a good shock from remnants of his lightning powers.

When the muscular alien rushed to attack him, Boboiboy saw the openness and dodge the incoming fist. In return, he was able to gather the rocks onto his right fist and punched the alien’s abdomen. The impact of it made that muscular alien gasp and flung out, rendering him unconscious.

Boboiboy then faced to find the leader, but froze when he sees the sight in front of him. Brown orbs suddenly became wide when he sees his little sun being held by the leader in a threatening way.

“I wouldn’t take a step if I were you, Boboiboy.” He taunted, pointing the weapon on Solar’s head.

It proved effective because Boboiboy stood still, and let the rocks on his arms fall once more. The brunette still kept his guard up, but his sole focus was on his brother’s unconscious form.

“I thought we had a deal. The power sphere, in exchange for your brother.” The alien sneered, “But I guess heroes like you don’t get to keep promises, huh? Our intel was right all along.”

“Intel?” Brown orbs narrowed as he tries to find an open spot for attacking, “So you wanted something other than Ochobot.”

“Oh, we wanted the power sphere. However, that intel of ours paid us quite a sum, and that because he wants you.”

Boboiboy became confused at this intel of theirs, but he chose to ignore it out of concern for his brother’s well-being.

“It seems that you fail. I’ve already sent an S.O.S signal to TAPOPS.” The brunette replied, “You and your cronies are going to get caught.”

However, even with that threat, the alien leader laughed and it bewildered Boboiboy about it, “What’s so funny?!”

There was no answer, but he heard a grunt from his surroundings. Looking around, he sees the four aliens that he rendered unconscious suddenly standing up. Yet, their demeanor seemed to change, and it carried an ominous aura.

Boboiboy’s eyes widen at the chill he just felt, and his knees almost buckled from the pressure, _‘I-it’s familiar… I know this aura!’_

“I think the moment they’ll come here, it will all be too late~” The leader grins, “That intel of ours gave us quite a power up. You and your brother would be dead by then!”

A click sound made Boboiboy look back, and he sees the weapon so close in his brother’s head, “Stop! Don’t you dare –!”

It made things worse when he sees his little sun slowly regaining consciousness. Solar’s eyes slowly opened, but his focus turned to his brother, rather than the fact that he was threatened to being shot.

“A-Abang…”

“S-Solar…”

The child looked at the weapon pointed at him, but didn’t seemed unfazed, “T-This… power is strong…”

From those words, Boboiboy looked at his brother’s wrist, and sees the power watch. His hunch was correct, Solar has now awakened his powers. But the weight of it was heavy for the child.

Solar then said, “I-it’s awesome… you once had this… I think you gave us this…”

“Shut up!” The leader hissed as he tightens the hold, “That power of yours won’t last at your hands!”

But it didn’t shut Solar up, and he spoke once more, “I... I helped… right?”

“SHUT UP!” Now the leader made sure to stick the gun by his forehead, “ATTACK HIM, ATTACK HIM NOW!”

Boboiboy saw his brother, and there was a smile, “I’m sorry… for not helping you, Abang…”

**_“I’m sorry for giving you this burden, son.”_ **

In that moment, everything slowed down, and Boboiboy could feel his labored breath and beating heart.

_‘I should be the one who is sorry, Solar.’_

He said in his thoughts as he felt the black mist coming out and wrapping around him.

_‘I’m going to become the one that you feared the most.’_

-0-0-0-

When Solar slowly opened his eyes, he sees his brother bruised but still fighting. Yet the child could see the fear his big brother was showing. Then he sees that he was being held by the bad alien, and that he would get hurt. Solar felt a slight pain when he shouted, but his only thoughts were to provide a distraction for his brother to try and attack. The child just didn’t realize that he was being held again and was used to hurt his Abang once more.

Solar was aware that he already has his powers, the power watch resting on his wrist. Yet, he felt that power and it was too much. He still accepts it but wasn’t able to fully control it well. During the time his brothers slowly showed their powers, the youngest septuplet wondered at how this all could have happened. Ochobot told him of power spheres offering these watches, but the child knew that it wasn’t their yellow sphere friend that did this. He may be a child, but he tends to realize something that no child could see. Solar then thinks that maybe his big brother did something, and that they were granted with these gifts.

Solar thought that he would never hate this, he finally thought that he could try and help his big brother in some ways. But he just made things worse and now, he could see that he would be hurt, and it would hurt his Abang.

He apologizes, but the child hopes that his big brother could be saved.

_‘My big brother is already hurt… please don’t hurt him more…’_

However, it soon changed when he sees something surrounding his brother. It was a black mist and it was spreading all across the control room that they were in.

Solar watched in awe and nervousness at the silence his brother just gave. He didn’t even realize that the leader planned on shooting him already. But black tendrils suddenly came to life from the mist, and it grabbed the leader and the weapon. Solar was even blocked away from the alien, and he looked at his brother.

His form changed, a black and silver clothing that his brother now wore. Hands raised with black orbs surrounding it. When Boboiboy raised his head, it revealed hollow brown orbs.

“Let’s see if you enjoy the dark side of a hero, then?” His brother uttered, soft it may be, but it echoed in the entire room.

Solar saw how the alien’s grip slackened, and immediately took the opportunity to push the alien away. Just as he separated with the alien, he sees his brother disappear onto the black mist, and quickly resurfaced beside him. Solar didn’t even have the time to process it as he was engulfed into a hug.

“A-Abang?” He calls his big brother, confused he may be, but he never felt afraid.

“Solar… please close your eyes.” The child heard his brother beg, “I’ll finish this as soon as possible. I know the dark is scary… but I won’t be long…”

Solar did comply as he couldn’t even try to disobey. Not when he could hear the pain his big brother’s voice lined with. He then felt himself being carried and placed somewhere in the room.

Solar didn’t see anymore of what happened during the fight. He kept his eyes closed and all he could hear was how they were trying to attack his brother. Yet, when he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of it. The room became dark, but he could see his brother holding a large weapon, and with one swift motion, he was able to make the alien fall as if he were asleep.

The room became dark, and slowly he couldn’t see what happened. But for the first time….

Solar wasn’t even afraid.

-0-0-0-

He kept his eyes closed, but soon noticed how everything was quiet. Solar waited patiently for his brother to say that everything is okay. He never felt nervous, and patiently the child waited.

“They’re asleep… they won’t bother us for a while.”

Then when he heard someone suddenly collapsing in front of him, Solar didn’t waste any opportunity to open his eyes. It was dark, but he desperately wanted to see his brother in front if him.

Solar remembered the trick his Abang did with his fingertips, he then recalls of his brother’s words towards his siblings during training, _‘Control… don’t use big ones… imagine a marble…’_

Luckily, Solar did the trick and was able to shed some light in the room. Finally, he was able to see his big brother, but his head was down and his hair blocked his eyes. The youngest sibling noticed that his Abang was still wearing the black outfit.

“Abang…” Solar called, using his free right hand to touch his big brother’s hair, just like how his Abang would do towards them.

“I’m sorry…” His Abang muttered, “You must be uncomfortable right now.”

Solar didn’t understand why his big brother was like this. He just saved him, and yet, his Abang is saying sorry? He never hurt Solar, and he never scared him. Why is his big brother saying sorry?

**_“He hides something more…”_ **

Is this the power that their father said was bad? The same fear that Solar had? Is this why his Abang was saying sorry because he thought he scared and hurt Solar?

“Why is Abang sorry? You didn’t hurt me… you saved me…”

“… I scared you.” He admitted, “I didn’t get to see… if you were okay or not. I only felt their emotions more. They were set on hurting you. But you also hated the dark, and I had to let you relive this… you hate me.”

Solar didn’t understand why, “How can I hate you when you saved me? My Abang will never hurt me, no matter your powers.”

His small fingers then touched his Abang’s cheek, “Please look at me, Abang…”

Solar noted the changes of his brother’s figure. The brown orbs that held color were now hollow, and it showed more of the pain that his Abang was trying to hide, “I want to see your power. Please stay like this for a moment, Abang.”

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t see you in this form right now.” Boboiboy said as he used his hands to caress his sibling’s face, even if his eyes seemed focused elsewhere, “I also don’t want you to look at the thing you fear the most.”

“Abang…” Solar said, “I am scared of the dark not because of the creepy monsters or ghost, but… because I can’t do anything. When it’s dark, everything is big and wide, and I don’t know where to go.”

Solar then sees his brother flinched when he hugs him, yet the child was able to keep the light flickering on his fingertips, “But I am not afraid with your darkness. Because I know that my Abang is there. It is dark, but you are that light, Abang.”

Then at that moment, young Solar felt something wet on his back, and he hears his brother’s voice changing, “H-How can I… when… I…”

“Abang helped me in the dark because you were there. I know I wasn’t alone, and that my family is here.” Solar softly replies as he buries his face onto his big brother’s chest, “Dad is wrong. Your darkness isn’t scary, it’s sad and lonely.”

“I… I know you’re smart, and you know that I’m hiding something from the seven of you.”

“I know, but Abang didn’t keep secrets about powers or this.” Solar replies, “You said it’s grown-up stuff, I wish you would tell us soon.”

“I wish too, Solar.” His big brother softly replies, “But at the same time, I want each of you to enjoy this. I don’t want any of you to be involved at this earliest time.”

“We’re brothers of a superhero. I think we’ll be one too.”

Solar then separates from the hug and tries to show his light, letting the warmness of it be felt by his brother.

“If Abang can’t see in that form, can I be your light? Can we help you be safe in the dark?”

Boboiboy didn’t answer, but in his dark form, he let his emotion get the best of him and hugged Solar, as if he were shielding the child from the reality that was now shown to him.

“I-is my light awesome, Abang? Is it bright… amazing?”

“Yes. It is amazing, Sunshine.”

There were a lot of things that the youngest septuplet knew nothing about his big brother’s past. The photo he saw showed how much smile his brother must have lost the moment they were born. There were a lot of challenges. However, in Solar’s case, he was scared but he didn’t mind. His big brother is here, and the child promised to be smarter with his decisions. Now that he is like his siblings, Solar isn’t powerless anymore. Even if he doesn’t know everything, he is smart and he’ll find out someday. He may be vulnerable, but that doesn’t mean that Solar wouldn’t stand by again.

His brother Gempa is what keeps them on track. He’s the one who knows Abang more and tells them of the events. Solar would become smarter, but at the same time, he would still be a brother, a grandson, and a friend. Maybe he could also help their big brother ease up.

_‘I’ll become that light… Abang…_

_I’ll be the brightest light, maybe it could brighten your smile more…’_

-0-0-0-

**A/N: And there concludes the four's P.O.V! Next will be the first three who got their powers then BBB's and then maybe a major time skip! It's all coming together HAHAHAH**

**See you all in the next chapter ( OwO)9**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A short POV of Boboiboy during the discovery of their powers. Though it is set during Ice’s to Solar’s power awakening.**

**-0-0-0-**

**Journal Log 2, start**

My powers are that I could manipulate seven elements. Add the fact that I can split myself into seven sentient elemental forms with different personalities. In a sense, they’re like me, but different at the same time. It took a while for them to be completed, but it was worth it. Whenever they would appear, I remember such a look they would give whenever mom would baby them, or if dad would ever spar or train with them too.

They once told me that they were used as tools, both good and bad. Mostly they accepted previous owners that had good intention, but their relationship with them was strictly professional. It was Solar that I couldn’t get a hold to his previous owner since he was silent about it.

Back to my log, I just remember how they felt when I called my elementals, a family. As I grew, childish it may be, I would always say that we’re not just comrades in battles, but my brothers. Mom and dad would treat them a such. I remember Thunderstorm being so afraid when mom would scold him. I could remember an image of Thundy being like a lost puppy. It was a cute sight indeed, hahaha.

I was just sad that they had to witness the fallout dad and I had before, just when they finally grasp the concept of being family. Even if they’re souls of elemental powers, I believe them to be sentient beings, capable of feeling and witnessing such experiences. I don’t like them being sad, so I did whatever it takes to feel welcome and safe.

Add that I had to try and hide whenever I feel sad, but I remember that all of you were there to see me at my lowest point. You even tried to tell mom and dad about it, Quake. But I begged not to, because I don’t want to add more burdens and stress. Just the seven of you, being there to accompany me, it was enough to at least try and recover some sense of myself.

I guess that was my practice as well when I now had to take care of seven little brothers. They really remind me so much of my previous elementals. I miss them… but I know that they’ll be safe with my siblings. It was really selfish of me to ask those things, but… why did you all – nevermind. Asking it would be pointless.

I’m imagining all of you saying that maybe I should tell them, try to ease up some of my bottled-up feelings. Well, congratulations, another one just added to that list. My dark elemental version just said that to me. Whatever I did, he came to be, and I feel sorry that I blamed him for losing control. It was all on me, and I felt guilty. Because whenever I lose control, I would never blame any of you, it was my doing.

I wonder about you, Dark. How did you come to be? How did you become dormant? I could sometimes hear your whispers whenever I’m being this emotional, or when I’m reaching the point of hopelessness and desperation. It’s really bad when I’m in denial of myself, it’s just that I don’t want any more of my personal problems to pile up towards others. Could I just hide them? Not you… but just the thought of my selfish thinking.

I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss being a kid, I miss adventuring… but I can’t let that get to me. Not when my siblings need me.

I have to stay strong, and not let Tok Aba and Ochobot feel more burdens from me. It’s enough… I can take it…

So, Dark, sorry if I use your powers to have some semblance of personal comfort. I may not be able to see it in that form, but at least the feeling gave me comfort and nostalgia.

You say that it’s sad… I know. But it’s just making me feel strong and determined to make my brothers feel no more of what I felt…

I’m sorry if you got that form because of me… I wonder if the user you had before is more capable than I am. I now acknowledge that I’m a mess… but it’s nice that you talk to me whenever I feel crap.

I better sleep and hopes no nightmares would plague me. Gempa would also be affected by it… I have to figure this out too…

**Journal Log 2, ends.**

-0-0-0-

Boboiboy always remembered how everything was his doing. The moment their powers suddenly awakened, the brunette knew that his siblings wouldn’t be able to live a normal life anymore. He didn’t want to hide the fact of their lineage, but at the same time, Boboiboy wanted for his siblings to live a life of some normalcy.

He often wondered if he grew up away from the family business of being galactic heroes. Of course, he accepts it willingly, even if slowly he had come to realize of the dire consequences. Boboiboy would often call back those times of his childlike innocence. As a child, he was never that close with children of his age, other than Kaizo. It was always missioning, and he was young when he started. Now, he sees how other children would act. It made the oldest sibling think feel jealous of that life, but he never lets it get to him as he knows and experiences everything. He is just thankful of the second chances and for his family’s safety.

However, he knew that the past would come back. The moment his father came back, Boboiboy had a hunch that it was something more than family visit. His father seemed detailed when recalling the events of their deeds across the galaxies. But none could prepare when he heard that his father managed to tell them more of their mother’s demise, as well as the hidden power that Boboiboy has.

And even if he hates to admit it, his father was right. Boboiboy had no idea of his dark elemental powers. If he were to also find out how to unlock second tier, it was still a mystery to him.

The aftermath of those events left his siblings questioning things that they experienced. Boboiboy could only look at them with such sadness as he didn’t want to tell much. They were still children, and the oldest sibling even thought that maybe their powers would appear at a slight older age. Now, it caused more ruckus than what he expects.

It didn’t help that Blaze and Halilintar were the first ones to have their powers awaken. All because his father broke what Boboiboy tried to make them experience, some of his lost childhood innocence. Then Gempa was next, and it was too much for him as well. It was to protect him, and the third septuplet bore a scar to his fist, reminding of his desperation to stop Boboiboy from being taken. As once the owner of their powers, he knew how he activated his powers from before.

When it was the lightning, it was when he protected Ochobot from Bora Ra. Thunderstorm came next when he was on a dangerous mission. There were lots of explosions and it surrounded him, Kaizo, and his team. They were children, but during that situation, Boboiboy turned his fears into anger and frustration.

Fire came when he took a test for TAPOPS, it didn’t help that the ones who were testing them had some deep hatred rivalry towards his father. Kaizo was with him as his partner, but they took it too far when the physical fights became extreme. The taunts and them still on the process of noting their powers, made Boboiboy angry and vengeful. The second tier came, and it was one of those memories that he wished to forget. The first fight he had towards his father, it destroyed the entire training room, and it took Laksamana Tarung and his mother to stop the fight.

The earth element appeared during the same time he protected Ochobot. But Quake, the second tier became a part of him when he first went on a mission with his mother and father. It was a planet surrounded by rocks, but they were ambushed. When Boboiboy sees them being outnumbered, that desperation to protect grew, and his second tier came to be. It took a lot from him since he summoned golems and sentient life forms from the rocks, but they were able to protect him.

Now, his three siblings gained the powers of his once elementals. It seemed that they have awakened second tier at such a young age, yet he knew that there are still room for developments. Boboiboy never forced them to train that hard, but he made sure to at least practice control and basic manipulations and summoning from their respective elements.

It was all going well, but he knew that the remaining four seemed to feel hurt with what happened. Boboiboy knew the glances they were giving, and he made sure to give them attention, and comfort them with the hopes of his siblings never being left behind no matter what.

The fifth septuplet, Ice, was the first one Boboiboy confronted. It was night time, but his brother was alone in their backyard. A cold night with the winds drifting as a soft breeze. The oldest sibling didn’t want any of them to feel alone, so he did what he remembered his parents would do when feeling sad.

He already had Ice’s favorite blanket, and Boboiboy knew how much this means to his little brother. A comfort blanket when he feels overwhelmed and sad, since the fifth septuplet was usually calm. But when he panics or becomes frightened, Ice freezes on spot, and would look at something with wide quivering eyes.

When he sees those young cyan orbs, Boboiboy knew that Ice was not feeling well, not after the events from their father. The young child’s face seemed calm, but those eyes would always betray that calm demeanor.

“It’s late, Ice.” He softly uttered, hoping that it doesn’t scare him, “You should be in bed.”

“I don’t like sleeping now.” He sees Ice shaking his head, but he could see Ice clutching the blanket, and covering most of his small body.

Boboiboy knew that the child didn’t want to be left alone, so he sat beside his brother, “I’ll stay then...”

The oldest sibling chuckled at the sight of Ice trying to deny the blanket, but he could see how his brother loved it. Since it was the blanket that his mother made, and that time, he was using his water elemental form when Boboiboy was watching his mother making it. This was a memento and hopes that his little brother, Ice, now carries a piece of memory towards his childhood.

Yet, it made his eyes soften even more when his brother begged for hugs, which Ice implies that he felt cold. Boboiboy knew that his brother likes the cold, which includes treats, the breeze, and temperature. The oldest sibling knew what it meant and he didn’t ask. Rather, he hugged Ice, with the blanket surrounding his young body.

“…you won’t leave us…”

**_“Y-you feel cold – please! Don’t leave me!”_ **

Those words made his eyes widen, remembering his realization that he was almost taken by his father, in hopes of his dark elemental powers to be understood. Maybe this was what his father meant, which Boboiboy misunderstood. He thought his siblings would be taken because he may hurt them. It was actually the opposite.

Boboiboy slightly tightened his grip onto Ice’s shoulder, but was still careful enough to not hurt his brother. The thought of being separated at such a disastrous state would destroy them, the same thing that happened when he chose to leave and take his siblings. He and his father left with an unresolved past, and it was eating Boboiboy.

But now, he doesn’t want his past to intervene with his siblings’ life. He could see Ice not looking at him, a child that was desperate and in denial of the events. So, Boboiboy did the same thing he would do for Ice. Something that his brother loves.

He raised the palm of his hand, as much as some of his elemental powers were not the same as before, Boboiboy could still use them other than to fight and protect.

“Open your eyes, Ice. Please?”

And when his brother did, Boboiboy remember those same cyan eyes when Ice was still an infant. How it sparkled with glee and delight when snowflakes began dancing, as well as droplets swirling at his fingertips, before freezing and dissipating into glittering orbs. Ice loved the cold, and Boboiboy made sure to place it onto the child’s heart that regardless of the bad, there is always the good, and the grey.

“The cold isn’t always harsh.” He says, “It could be calming as well.”

And it did. Because when his water elemental came, it was during a training session with his parents. Boboiboy was stressed out that time, but when his mother calmed him through meditation, and when they arrived at a planet that has different bodies of water, it all came to be. The second tier came when he learned to fight without just rushing in. Keeping a cool and calm mind, everything froze around him. On the battlefield, his ice was dangerous and harsh, but when he uses it, the past elemental sentient of Ice would always make it snow, especially if others were to request a winter wonderland playground.

Boboiboy wanted his brother Ice to remember this, that it has many purposes. The cold isn’t just to hurt, or feel it’s deadly blizzard, but it also means rest, and calmness. A time to rejuvenate before being out to the colorful life. Just like winter before spring, a moment of rest, preparing to be rejuvenated.

Ice is that child, and he knows that it would still grow. Boboiboy was scared when he sees Ice’s powers awakening, replicating his own, which was even more beautiful than his. However, when he sees his brother smiling at his new found powers, the oldest sibling gleamed with pride and joy.

_‘Just like me, just like Ice… calm he may be, but his eyes showed gleam and joy.’_

“Your snowflake is beautiful, Ice.” Boboiboy compliments as he gently ruffles his brother’s hair.

But Ice replied, smiling as he showed the same snowflake Boboiboy made. The same simplistic but memorable pattern, “My snowflakes … they’re from you, Abang. It’s prettier than mine.”

Boboiboy blinked, but he couldn’t help but see a reflection of himself, wearing cyan clothing with a hood adorning his head. The oldest sibling smiled, but he fought back the tears.

_‘Ice… you would have loved him…’_

-0-0-0-

Boboiboy remembered how kites were something that his mother and father used to practice his wind powers. It appeared the same time from the Bora Ra incident, but he mostly uses it for fun practices. The brunette remembered how he would tease his father by blowing his hair out of revenge. That’s where his parents got the idea of using kites for wind control, and out of sheer fun, Boboiboy even flew with the kites as he holds the string with his hand. His second tier even appeared when he and Kaizo raced at an obstacle field, in some wide terrain planet. They were having fun, and to make him win without using his thunderstorm powers, he used his wind. Suddenly, the thrill and the fun of it made his powers evolved, and he flew fast like the dash of strong but gentle winds.

Those were the good days whenever they had the time to visit Earth. As a child, Boboiboy recognized that he was traumatized with the events that occurred for being a child agent of the galaxies. He was just thankful that he has parents to support him, whilst trying to have some semblance of child fun. However, that was all in the past that Boboiboy could only remember in melancholic glances. Yet he tried to remain some semblance of his experiences towards his brothers. Taufan loved it so much when he introduced it to his siblings. They all joined the fun, but it was the second septuplet that felt more of it.

Boboiboy smiled when he remembers the memory of Taufan almost falling from the stairs. He did catch his little brother, but the giggle made the oldest sibling sigh. He knew that Taufan enjoyed that moment, and would often try to do it again. Boboiboy had to give him the talk and begged to ask another alternative. Like the winds, Taufan was a free spirit and his words were like the breeze. It could soothe everyone around him. He likes thrills and fun games, especially if the outside is windy and breezy. Taufan even enjoyed sleeping on fields near their cocoa shop with little Ice, only if it’s a windy day and the breeze is soothing.

Yet, after the events from their father, his happy breezy brother suddenly lost any mood for it. Boboiboy could see the glances Taufan would give whenever they would fall asleep at night, it’s like his little brother was afraid of him disappearing. Whenever Halilintar was with Gempa and Blaze, training outside, Taufan would glance at them, and then to his siblings. Those blue orbs were cold and bore so much sadness.

Boboiboy knew that the thought of them being separated gave so much fear that neither wanted to let their guards down. They were only children, six years of age, yet this was almost the feeling Boboiboy had as a child. He wanted to help ease those fears and worries. The oldest sibling knew that it won’t disappear, but at least, maybe, he could help them give some semblance of safety.

So, when Boboiboy received a chat coming from Ochobot, he immediately rushed home since he was finished with buying groceries. He arrived and sees the living room silent and no traces of being occupied. The brunette just placed the groceries at the kitchen, placing some of the stuff inside the refrigerator before coming up.

He arrived at the top, and was standing by his siblings’ room. Boboiboy didn’t knock, but decided to call, “Taufan?”

Boboiboy didn’t wait, but he gently pries the door open, only to see Taufan being covered by a blanket of his bed. The oldest sibling gave a sad gaze when he sees his little brother curling up.

“I’m sleepy…” Taufan said, soft his voice may be, but Boboiboy could hear the sadness from it.

“Doesn’t seem like you want to sleep, though.” He replied, and when he explained how he left his siblings and friends to play, Taufan declined the offer and decided to stay in their room.

Boboiboy gently closes the door and approaches Taufan with soft footsteps echoing throughout the room. He sat down beside his blanket covered sibling, brown eyes noticing how the windows were shut and no sensation of winds anywhere.

“It’s kind of hot here, Little Breeze.” Boboiboy said as he glances at his brother.

A memory came on a fine summer afternoon, it was very hot during that time. Boboiboy remembered how everyone of his siblings seemed bored since Tok Aba and Ochobot were working at the cocoa shop. The older man even scolded Boboiboy and told to just rest and be with his siblings. It was because the brunette worked hard within a week just for Tok Aba to rest, add that he even volunteered to do some of the chores alone when he gets home. So, the older man decided to let Boboiboy rest, and spend time watching the septuplets.

Long story, short, he sees Taufan making some paper airplanes that were taught by Tok Aba, and flew it at the nearest electric fan. An idea popped and he told them of flying kites. It was Taufan who beamed at the thought more, and released an excited whoop.

“Why don’t you come out. Let’s fly some kites.” He said as his hand gently holds the blanket, “I want to do this with you for a while, Ufan.”

Because kites now remind him of Taufan. When flew up high, there is a sense of freedom from being blown by the breeze. But there’s a guide so it could never be led astray. His little breeze is still that kite. A young child needed to feel that sensation, but at the same time, a need to be guided so he could never feel lost or alone up above.

He wants his siblings to experiences happiness of being a child, without any worries of any enemy or the thought of being a hero. Just children having fun, even if it could be short-lived. When Taufan got out of the covers, he could see that longing look for such a menial activity to other’s eyes. But for them, especially for Taufan, the oldest sibling knew that there are such dreams from those blue orbs.

So, when he opens the windows, he lets the wind get inside their room. Because whenever Taufan felt sad, he would let his little breeze experience flight even at such small heights. The feeling of flying, whenever literal or metaphorical, or just at such small heights, there is always a sense of satisfaction of being able to reach some degree of thrilling sensations.

And, when Taufan felt those winds, the same ones that occur whenever all of them spend time together, his little breeze quickly got out from the bed and hugged Boboiboy without any hesitation.

“… I also want to fly so I could be with you.”

He hugs his little sibling, caressing his hair as the winds add more to the sensation of being comforted.

“… I thought they’ll leave… and you’ll leave…”

_‘Ah…’_

**_“P-Please don’t leave…”_ **

Boboiboy had begged with those words to two people in his life, his mother and father. Regrettably, they both left at different circumstances. He never wanted his siblings to experience being left at such tragic fates. But he would be ready when they were to spread their wings and fly, that’s the parting he would feel comfortable with, because he knew that they’re ready to fly… and that they’ll come back if needed or wanted to be.

“Then fly, Taufan. And even if you did, we won’t leave you.” Boboiboy softly replied, _‘You enjoy the winds, fly, and I’ll be there to witness it.’_

“What if I can’t? If I fall down?”

They would always stumble and fall along the way, and if they cannot experience the feeling of both parents ready to catch their child, then Boboiboy, their big brother, is ready to catch them no matter what.

“Then I’ll catch you. Just like before.”

When he felt and sees the changes from those blue orbs, he knew that Taufan accepted it, and felt comforted. Boboiboy would never leave them unexpectedly. He would rather wait for them to be ready. Then, when the light engulfed the room, he knew what happened.

Boboiboy smiled when he hears Taufan’s giggles, his little breeze flying like the kite… no, as if he were one with the winds.

“You made your winds, and it’s like you, a free spirit.”

Out of nostalgia, the winds surrounding Taufan suddenly disappeared. But Boboiboy made another to catch him. He chuckled, especially when he hears his little brother’s mischievous laugh. Boboiboy looked at Taufan, who seemed to have had fun being caught after his little stunt. When he gazes at the window, he sees himself wearing blue clothes, flying at the sky. That reflection smiled at him, and when he blinks, he was gone.

_‘He’ll fly like you, Taufan.’_

-0-0-0-

**A/N:**

**I did say that it’s not only the four, but there is also Boboiboy’s POV. I decided that this would occur and a timeskip would happen after that. Because the slight crucial pov, which I’ll be challenged to write are Halilintar, Blaze, and Gempa.**


End file.
